Burn Bright
by AutumnSkyy
Summary: (PREQUEL TO LOOK ALIVE, SUNSHINE). "Ya shouldn't be on your lonesome." Daryl looked away, letting Beth's words sink in and in a way, he was glad he wasn't. In fact, he was glad Beth was with him. - Before the birth of little Charlotte, Daryl and Beth travel Georgia together after the fall of the prison, finding hope in not only the world, but in each other. [Bethyl].
1. Home is Nowhere

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWD.**

 **A/N: As promised, the first chapter to the prequel of Look Alive, Sunshine! Enjoy, guys.**

 **-AutumnSkyy**

.

 **BURN BRIGHT**

 **ONE** :

Home Is Nowhere

.

Beth had stopped counting the days since the fall of the prison. Who knew how long it had been. It seemed like an eternity that Beth had somehow accepted.

Moving.

They were always moving.

It seemed as if they didn't belong anywhere. Wanderers for life. Destined to wander the desolate land till death.

Beth looked ahead, blue eyes landing on his back, studying the angel wings on his vest. His silence was one she had grown used to. However, every now and then, she'd pry for a conversation. On that day, the Georgia heat waved over them with a humid hotness that wore Beth down, uninterested in making any type of small talk with the man she had been traveling with for months, possibly longer. It felt, to Beth, like an eternity.

The weather had been a strange one. Cool one day, hot the next. Summer days were coming to an end and fall would take over. Beth worried about the coming days. The winter would be unbearable and wretched and she dreaded it. However, she tried not to think about it.

Instead, she set her thoughts on the others. It seemed as if they had given up hope of finding them and had accepted the fact that that they never would. Beth didn't know how she felt about that. She didn't want to give up but it had been such a long time sine the fall of the prison and there was no way of knowing who had made it out alive. Still, she couldn't help but to think of Maggie or of her father. It all had been so cruel…

Beth bumped into Daryl's sturdy back when he suddenly stopped without warning. She looked at him, frowning and was about to speak when he lifted his hand and pointed a finger upward. Beth looked in the direction his gaze went to see three walkers ambling through the trees about ten yards away. Daryl took a hold of her wrist and lead her in the opposite direction.

The walkers caught wind of the living and their growls and moans lightened up the silence. Daryl picked up the pace, dragging Beth behind him.

Running.

They were always running.

More walkers continued to emerge from behind the trees, alarmed by the wailing sounds of the rest that followed in pursuit. Daryl let go of Beth's wrist and pulled out his crossbow that hung around his shoulder. He aimed with ease and shot a walker that had appeared in front of them. The bolt shot through the air, striking it through the forehead. The walker fell to its knees and then limp on the ground. Daryl leaned down and yanked the bolt out of its head, flicking the blood off it.

"Beth!" He called out to her, "Hurry!"

Beth dodged a female walker that had jumped from behind a thick trunked tree, raising an arm for her. She ran to catch up to Daryl. "Wait!" She called after him, feeling herself fall behind.

Daryl shot another walker down, a woman with a bloody yellow dress. "C'mon!"

Beth caught up with Daryl, the dead continuing to follow them. Daryl grabbed her by the arm and ran through the trees, leaving the dead behind.

.

After what felt like hours of running, they finally stopped in a small clearing. Beth fell back down, planting herself on the ground, catching her breath. "Are—are they gone?" Her cheeks were flushed and sweaty.

Daryl nodded, no longer able to hear the sounds of the dead following close behind them. He sat down next to Beth, dropping his crossbow next to him, catching his breath as well. They sat without a word, listening to each other's heavy breathing become softer and softer with the passing minutes.

Daryl glanced up at the sky; it was a soft orange-yellow. He could barely see the sun behind the trees. "Should get a move on. Sun's goin' down." He stood to his feet, hauling his crossbow with him.

Beth looked up at him, " _Now_?" She was still panting softly and her legs felt numb.

"What? Ya wanna sleep out in the open?"

Beth looked away, rolling her eyes. Sometimes Daryl was impossible but he had a point and she had learned in their time together that he knew what was best. Beth knew she was alive because of him. She had the thought very clear since the night they burned down the tiny shack home.

Beth felt him come closer and glanced up to see him standing in front of her, reaching out his hand to her. Beth pressed her lips together, rendering to his orders and took a hold of his hand. Daryl pulled her up to her feet and the two made their way out of the woods.

.

They came upon the highway for what could have been the hundredth time. Daryl went around, peering into cars. Beth stood by, looking down the highway in the direction of the city. She didn't see anything but darkness. Daryl opened the two back doors of a van and looked to Beth, "C'mon."

Beth said nothing and climbed into the van.

Daryl climbed after her and shut the doors closed. The back of the van was spacious but with nothing of use inside.

"Better get some rest." Daryl said, heading to the front seats. "I'll keep watch."

Beth didn't fight him on it. She was exhausted and didn't have the energy to argue with him. He never let her take the first watch. Beth set aside her pack and settled against the left wall of the van and tried to relax. The van was a step up from the trunk they had spent the night in before, that or the truck stop restrooms.

Beth lay down, resting her head on her pack, curling into herself. The nights were getting colder and winter would arrive without warning. When she couldn't sleep, she went to the front of the van with Daryl and sat on the passenger's side.

"It's quiet." She commented, referring to the night and not the silence between them.

"Yeah." Daryl muttered.

Beth rolled her eyes, "It won't kill you to converse once in a while, ya know."

"It might."

Beth frowned but a smile slowly crept across her face and she laughed, "You're somethin' else, Daryl Dixon."

Daryl glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She had told him that many times before.

"Why ya wanna small talk anyway?"

"I don't know." Beth glanced out the window, "It be a nice change."

"Ya always get what ya want?" his voice was barely a mutter but Beth heard him perfectly.

Beth whipped her head at him, frowning at him with those piercing blue eyes of hers. "You and I both know if that were true, it wouldn't just be the two of us."

Daryl nodded. Beth had a point. "Suppose that's true…"

Beth put her feet up on the seat, her knees to her chest. "Who do ya miss most?"

Daryl huffed, rather amused by her question. "The Lil' Asskicker."

Beth thought of Judith and saddened. There wasn't a day in where that little girl didn't cross her mind. She had practically helped raise her. "…Me too."

Daryl noticed Beth's fallen expression and felt bad about it. He almost felt responsible for erasing the smile on her face. "Hey."

Beth met his gaze.

"Ya were great with her."

This made her smile and Daryl was relieved it had. "Thanks." She sighed, "I always wanted kids of my own."

Beth fell silent as she thought of the future she would have had if the world hadn't gone to shit. She felt rather sad about the children she had never met and only existed in another world.

Daryl raised a brow, surprised at the news. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Too bad it ain't gonna happen, ever."

The two averted their gaze and both glanced ahead, out the window lost in their own tormented minds.

"S' probably for the best." Daryl said, shifting slightly in his seat. "Don't want a kid growing up in this bullshit of a world."

Beth lay her head back against the seat, "Yeah…" Daryl was right. It was cruel enough for little Judy to have to grow up in such a world; she didn't want to imagine another child having to do so as well. "What about you?"

"Me what?"

"You ever want kids?"

Daryl shrugged. "Never thought about it." And he never really had. He was far too busy following Merle around to think about such things.

Beth nodded, accepting his answer.

"Sides, I wouldn't be good at it."

Beth laughed lightly, "Well, I think ya would be good at it." And she truly believed it. She remembered how determined Daryl had been to save Judith's life when she was born. He wasn't going to sit by and let her die.

Daryl merely shrugged and fell silent again. He never thought of himself as the fatherly type but it was something he knew he wouldn't have to worry about.

"Ya should sleep." He suggested. There was no point in the two of them losing sleep.

"I'm not tired."

Daryl huffed again, not believing her. He glanced over at her to see her eyes ahead on the still road underneath the moon. They closed and opened slowly and he could see the exhaustion in them. "Go." He said firmly, in a tone he had used on her multiple times before.

Beth turned her head to meet his attention. "What about you?"

"I'll wake ya when it's yer turn."

Beth sighed, knowing he wouldn't. That was just the way Daryl was. He carried the entire load on his back without asking for any help. "I'll just rest here." She smiled at him weakly, eyes growing heavy, "Ya shouldn't be on your lonesome."

Daryl looked away, letting Beth's words sink in and in a way, he was glad he wasn't. In fact, he was glad Beth was with him.


	2. Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD.

 **A/N:** So happy you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the prequel! It is really amusing how these two have no idea the curveball life will throw at them with Charlie. Here's a brand new spankin' chapter early to celebrate the first.

.

 **TWO**

Light

.

When morning came, they grabbed their belongings and headed out. The morning was warm but not humid and Beth hoped it stayed that way. How she missed morning showers. Hell, showers in general. Showers and AC. Such little luxuries were missed greatly.

Every day was something different and someplace different. Daryl didn't like staying in a place for far too long. Beth could see him begin to start getting restless. She didn't know what it was about him but she supposed that he had his reasons. After all, no place was safe for too long.

But on that morning, Beth decided to be optimistic and took in a deep breath of Georgia air, smelling nothing but the dirt and the pines. She looked over to Daryl who looked disgruntled but kept her smile. "What's on the list for today?" She asked.

"Huntin'." Was all he answered.

Beth made a face, not sure how she liked the idea of starting her morning by killing things but she changed her mind when her stomach grumbled.

.

Beth followed after Daryl through the woods in silence. She held her hatchet close at her side, eyes alert on her surroundings. Daryl walked a couple of steps and knelt down when he found tracks on the forest ground. He inspected them. They were fresh by the looks of it.

"Not far." He muttered.

Beth glanced down at the little tracks. "Rabbit?"

Daryl nodded and stood. He gestured Beth to follow him and so she did as they continued their way through the greenery. Daryl had been thinking a lot on what they were going to do for the fall. He could already begin to feel the weather begin to cool down and soon winter would be upon them.

Daryl glanced over his shoulder to see Beth behind him. She walked with her eyes on the forest ground. Daryl didn't know why it bothered him so much that she did. He supposed that he just wanted her to stay alert. Needless to say, he turned his attention back to their path. He knew he needed to find them shelter for the upcoming winter. He wanted to keep Beth out of the cold. Hell, the girl had barely survived their first few weeks out in the world together after the attack of the Governor. She was much stronger since then, however. Daryl had managed to teach her a thing or two about tracking and how to properly skin an animal. Beth was even beginning to pick up on her hunting skills. She didn't do too badly with his crossbow.

Daryl thought of the day when he first showed her how to use it. He had been drunk and not in his right mind. Daryl pushed the thought of that day away, not wanting to feel guilty about it but it was inevitable. He would always feel guilt over hurting Beth in any way.

"Hey, didn't you say you had a rabbit once?" Beth spoke up, glancing up from her feet.

"Yeah." Daryl answered.

Beth smiled at the thought of young Daryl with a sweet pet rabbit, "What happened to 'em?"

"My old man ate it."

Beth frowned at Daryl's short, emotionless answer. She opened her mouth to protest when Daryl stopped and lifted his crossbow. Without warning, he pulled the trigger and the bolt shot through the air, striking its target.

.

Beth knelt on the ground poking the tiny fire with a stick. She had grown quite good at making fires. Daryl sat across from her, skinning the rabbit he had shot. At one point, Beth looked at it and felt rather bad about eating it but it had to be done. Daryl on the other hand felt no remorse for the little creature and went on skinning it without a problem.

They ate together in silence and Beth had to admit that rabbit was far better than those mud snakes Daryl liked so much. Daryl reached into his pack and grabbed a crunched up water bottle and handed it to Beth.

She took it with a soft thank you and drank from it and handed it back to Daryl so he could drink. The two were both filthy and covered in sweat but somehow they had just grown used to it. Beth noticed a new stain on her yellow shirt and almost wanted to roll her eyes. There was just no point in trying to stay clean.

"Should start thinkin' about where we're gonna stay for the winter." Daryl said in a low voice.

Beth frowned at this, "Already?" The thought of the future both scared her and made her feel a laziness that was utterly unreal. She was tired of planning ahead like Daryl always wanted to. She just wanted to live for a single little moment without having to worry about tomorrow but Beth knew that wasn't a possibility.

He nodded. "Better be prepared."

Beth sighed. "Well, what are our options?"

He shrugged. "Somewhere unnoticeable but with a strong hold."

"Wherever that is." Beth muttered.

Daryl shot a glance at her but said nothing. When Beth remained quiet, Daryl glanced up at her. Her expression had fallen a million stories and he couldn't help but to feel guilty. For some reason Beth Greene had made her way under his skin and whenever she was upset, he felt responsible for it. He didn't know how things had gotten that way.

"Ey."

She looked up at him.

"We'll find a place." He reassured her.

Beth smiled softly, believing that they would. She trusted Daryl. If they were going to survive it would be because of him.

.

The two survivors continued their journey late into the evening. Daryl kept shelter in the back of his mind; he wanted to give them a place indoors to sleep that night. It would be a nice change from sleeping on the forest ground or in the back of some van.

The air felt warm and stuffy as if it would rain but looking up at the clouds, there was no rain in sight. Daryl cursed under his breath; some rain wouldn't hurt.

"It feels like we've been walkin' for ages." Beth commented, looking at the road ahead of them. She hauled her pack over her shoulder, growing tired under the heavy Georgia sun.

Daryl didn't respond, he only kept walking. Beth shook her head. She didn't know what she expected to get out of Daryl.

"There's a small town just down South." He said, "We should find a house and lay low for the night. Gather supplies."

"Sounds good." Beth said, catching up to him. "I wouldn't mind sleeping under a roof for once." She gave him a tiny smile.

Daryl only snorted and kept walking. Beth nudged him, "Hey," She said softly, "Things will look up."

Daryl huffed, "Yeah right…" he looked ahead and continued to walk.

Beth only sighed and followed after him, "Daryl, wait!"

Just as she reached out for him, there was a flash of light and a rumbling of thunder. Within seconds the sky darkened and the rain fell upon them hard and heavy, without any warning. Beth felt her shoulders fall with the relief it had brought with it and looked to Daryl. When his eyes met hers, she couldn't help but to smile and after a moment, erupted in laughter. The rain had been heaven sent after the past hot, humid days that drowned them in sweat and thirst.

Daryl shook his head, amused by Beth's happy reaction. She really did she the bright side of everything, even in the worst situations. So he watched as she tilted her head back and let the fresh rain hit her face. It was just a small moment, but Daryl could see the relief in her serene expression as she let the water drench her whole. Daryl too took a moment as well. It had been such a long time since the ugly world had given them a break. It was nice to stop and take a moment.

The rain had been some kind of sign that they would be all right. At least for another day.

The rain was loud and the thunder that followed after it was even louder. Daryl looked behind him when he heard the faint growls of walkers emerging from behind the trees. He could barely make out their sounds beneath the heavy rain.

He reached for Beth, taking a hold of her hand and bringing her closer. "We need to find shelter!" He called out through the storm, pointing in the direction of the walkers.

Beth looked to see the dead slowly making their way to them and nodded. She followed Daryl off the road and into the trees. They made their way through the wet foliage, their feet sinking in mud. Daryl spotted what appeared to be a small shed in the distance. He waved Beth over to it.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow when they came upon the shed. The door was locked with a chain and a lock. He slammed his fist against the door and listened intently for any sound. When there wasn't one, Daryl took the crossbow and struck it against the lock as hard as he could. After two hits, the rusty lock busted and he undid the chain.

Inside, the small shed was filled with nothing but gardening tools. He let Beth step in first and then he went in, closing the wooden door after him.

The two sat side by side against the wall, mushed together in the tight, cramped space. They were both drenched to the bone, holding their breath as the dead ambled by, passing the shed on their way. Beth could see them through the cracks of the wooden door.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked her.

Beth nodded; she was shaking from her wet clothes. "M' fine."

Daryl didn't believe her. He could feel her body shaking violently against his. "C'mere." He whispered and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to him. Beth didn't fight him and let her body sink into his. She could feel the warmth his skin emanated and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the walkers outside the shed. Her heart beat so wildly she could hear it in her ears but Daryl's mere presence was enough to ease her fears. So Beth kept her eyes closed until the sound of the dead faded underneath the heavy rainfall.

.

Daryl busted the back door of a house they had found down a mud pathway from the shed. He stepped aside and let Beth enter into the kitchen, muddy and drenched from head to toe. Daryl went in and closed the door behind them. He then went to a china cabinet against the wall.

"Help me push this in front of the door."

Beth immediately went to his aid and the two pushed the heavy china cabinet against the door to block it from anything or anyone entering. Daryl stepped back, "M' gonna go check the rest of the house. Check the front doors and windows."

"Got it." Beth did as she was told.

Once the small house was secured, they regrouped in the living room. Beth was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, hugging herself. She continued to shake from the cold of her wet clothes.

Daryl didn't look at her but he knew she was shaking. "Gotta get outta these wet clothes. Could get sick."

Beth nodded. She then looked up to Daryl and raised a brow at him. "You mind?"

Daryl looked away and cleared his throat. "I'll go find us some blankets…" He gruffed and left the room.

Daryl ventured into one of the rooms to gather blankets. The two had grown used to hunkering down in the living rooms of houses instead of the bedrooms. It made escaping that much easier if they were to be ambushed.

Beth pulled her wet shirt over her head with a little bit of a struggle. When she finally yanked it off, she noticed the portraits hanging on the walls. They were dusty and crooked. She stepped closer, studying the faces of the small family that had lived there before the world went to hell. Beth wondered how they had faired. By the looks of it, they hadn't of had any time to pack any belongings. She knew they would have at least taken their photographs.

Beth heard the creak of the wooden floorboards and turned to see Daryl standing there with a stack of blankets in his hands. He met eyes with her and then his eyes wandered down to her shirtless body. Daryl quickly turned away. Beth raised her arms to cover herself. "Daryl!"

Daryl grabbed a shirt from on top of the blankets and tossed it at her. "Put it on. S 'clean." He grumbled, embarrassed that he had caught her without a shirt.

Beth caught the shirt and quickly put it on. It was a salmon pink shirt with the logo of three headless dancing women. "Thanks." She told him.

He nodded.

Beth helped him set up in the living room. Both of them were out of the wet clothes and had set them up in the kitchen to dry. Daryl found some dry clothes of the man that had lived there before. He seemed rather uncomfortable in a stranger's clothes.

"Oh, suck it up, Daryl Dixon." Beth told him and stood from their pile of blankets to check the kitchen.

Beth rummaged through the kitchen unable to find anything but a single can of peaches on the highest shelf above the refrigerator. She had struggled to reach up there but had managed and dusted off the can with a proud grin.

"Look what I found." She beamed as she returned to the living room where Daryl set up two half finished candles to provide them light. The sun had begun to dim outside the windows he had covered with sheets.

She softly tossed the can to Daryl and he caught it. "Mmm, peaches. My favorite." He said half sarcastically but Beth could tell he was pleased with her findings.

So she sat across from him on a blanket they would both sleep on and watched as he took out his knife and stuck it into the can, opening the lid with only a little bit of a struggle. Beth waited impatiently for him to open it. She hadn't had anything sweet like that in days, possibly even weeks. Unless she counted the berries they had picked in the forest days before.

When Daryl opened the can, Beth brought out two forks she found in the kitchen amongst the other silverware and handed one to him.

"You first." He said.

"Ya sure?" She raised both brows at him.

"Ya found it."

Beth smiled, taking the can and sticking her fork in. "It ain't like huntin' a rabbit or anythin'."

"Still somethin'." He assured her.

The two shared the can of peaches in silence. Beth had always liked peaches as a little girl. Georgia was known for its peaches, so they said. And often Beth always wondered who "they" were. Silly thoughts always clouded her mind during the peaceful moments they were able to find.

Beth looked at the shirt Daryl had chose to wear while his own clothes dried in the kitchen. It was a gray shirt with a fishing logo on it. Beth bit back a laugh.

Daryl noticed this just as Beth handed him the can and frowned, "What?"

"Nice shirt." She said.

Daryl frowned at her. "Yeah, well, ain't anythin' better."

Beth laughed but her laughter was cut short when they heard a trashcan fall over outside. Daryl quickly blew out the candles and went to the window. Beth followed after him, both leaving the can of peaches behind on the floor. Daryl peaked from behind the sheets to across the street where a few walkers scattered, obviously chasing after something or someone.

Beth reached over and grabbed Daryl's hand with a small grip. Taken back by her actions, he turned to look at her. Her big blue eyes glanced out into the street, afraid. "Better them than us." He told her in reassurance, giving her hand a small squeeze back.

Those big blue eyes went up to meet him and he couldn't help but to feel responsible for every single emotion they emanated. He couldn't understand it. Beth Greene was something else entirely and Daryl had learned that behind the fear that often clouded her eyes, there was also a light that kept burning. As long as that light was burning, he knew he would be fine.


	3. Running

Disclaimer: I do not own TWD.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful feedback, everyone! Glad to have TWD back on Sundays even though it's constantly emotionally abusing me.

.

 **CH 3** \- Running

.

"I'm going to sleep." Beth said, breaking the silence between the two. She had grown tired of looking out the window, no longer wanting to see what was out there. Her hand slipped out of Daryl's and she retreated back to their pile of blankets upon the living room floor.

Daryl continued to gaze out into the night until he was sure the coast was clear and returned back to his spot next to Beth. Somehow, over time, their personal boundaries had wavered, allowing one another in their personal bubbles. Beth got cold easily and nights were no exceptions. She lay beneath the blanket, next to Daryl, who was too exhausted to sit up, comforted by his warmth.

The two of them lay on their backs, next to each other, staring up at the ceiling, watching flashes of white light cross the ceiling as lightning struck the air outside, followed by the rumbling sound of thunder. Daryl knew the ravenous sounds were enough to rattle the walkers outside but they would be safe indoors.

The sound of rain crashing against the house enveloped the silence. Daryl was relieved it had started raining for it would freshen the night but dreaded the humidity to follow the next day. At least they were safe for now.

"On a number from one to thirty-four, can you guess what I'm thinking?" Beth asked, breaking the silence. Her voice was laced with a little bit of excitement at the game Daryl was sure to find pointless.

Daryl huffed, "Thought ya were tired."

"I am but I can't sleep." She rolled on her side to face him. "C'mon, guess."

Daryl exhaled. "Eight." He said and closed his eyes.

"No. Guess again."

"Dunno…nine."

Beth frowned, "Daryl, yer not even tryin'."

"Fine. Thirty-four."

Beth gave out a little giggle, "No. Thirty-two."

"Hmm."

"You're turn."

"Ya should be sleepin'."

"C'mon, just try it."

Daryl had been giving into Beth's whims more and more lately and he wondered why. Possibly because it had just become easier to please her tiny little wishes just to see her smile for a few seconds. That or he simply wasn't in the mood to deal with another one of her tiny rants. She always questioned why he was so closed off and Daryl questioned why she tried to hard to get in. It was just the way Beth was and Daryl had learned to follow the light she had brought into his world. He didn't want to acknowledge it at first but it was there.

"Alright." He gave in like he always did.

"Tell me when you're ready." She said excitedly and made herself comfortable at his side.

"Aight." He mumbled when he thought of a number.

"Nineteen." She took her first guess.

"Naw."

"Sixteen."

"Nmmhmm."

Beth thought about it for a moment, "Six?"

"Naw."

"Twenty-two?"

"Ya give up?"

Beth sighed, lying back down on the pillow. "No, I wanna guess."

"Y'all never guess it."

"Fine, tell me." She pouted slightly.

"Nineteen."

Beth sat up quickly, "I _said_ nineteen!" She complained in a loud whisper.

"I know."

Beth pushed his arm, "Yer a bully, Daryl Dixon." She laid back down, rolling onto her back and to her other side, facing away from him as she huddled herself into a little ball under the blanket.

Daryl didn't care. He was awfully amused by her reaction. Beth was still young in many ways but there was no doubt that she had grown and matured greatly. She was far stronger than she was upon leaving the prison, that was for sure. She had lost so much that day, they both had and it was hard to believe that they still managed to function. Nonetheless, they had each other. Daryl was grateful for that.

Beth remained silent and Daryl guessed she had fallen asleep. He had guessed right when he heard her soft breathing and felt her body relax. Daryl remained awake for another moment longer. He questioned why he pushed her buttons the way he did. He guessed it was because she was easily riled up but never stayed angry with him for too long. He felt the need to apologize but there was no point in waking her up.

Daryl then made sure his crossbow was at his side and then, after a moment, he succumbed to the exhaustion and let himself drift off to sleep.

.

When Daryl woke in the morning, he extended his hand out besides him to feel the space empty. Daryl shot up quickly, grabbing his bow and calling out for Beth. He had no time to think straight, just act.

Beth peered her head from the kitchen entrance, "Daryl, what's wrong?"

Daryl stopped when he saw Beth, feeling himself calm but his heart was still racing. He grew a little annoyed at her absence. "Why didn't ya wake me?"

Beth raised a brow at him, "You need your rest. I didn't wanna bother you." She stepped out of the kitchen already dressed in her own clothes. In her hands she carried Daryl's clothing and took them to him. "Here, stop bein' cranky and change."

Daryl huffed, not amused and took his clothes. He was relieved she was just in the kitchen but he didn't want to admit that to her.

After Daryl dressed, the two of them rummaged through the house in search of anything they would need. Beth looked through the master bedroom, running her hand along the dresser where the previous owner had left a jewelry box. Beth opened it and pulled out a gold necklace. She studied it for a moment and placed it back in the box with the rest. Next to the jewelry box was a portrait of the couple that had lived there. Beth always wondered what had become of them.

They were probably dead, she had thought but there was always the tiny possibility that they weren't. After all, she was alive. Maybe they were too.

Daryl went out to hunt in the near by perimeter. He was able to shoot down a single squirrel and placed it on the kitchen table. When Beth met up with him, she noticed the squirrel but said nothing. They were always eating squirrels.

"I'll make a fire out back."

"Don't." he said, "Everythin's wet. Nothin' will catch."

Beth sighed softly. "Okay."

"Find anythin'?"

"No but I'll keep lookin'."

Beth turned her back and continued to search the house. In the bathroom she found a pair of tweezers, a bottle of ibuprofen with three pills left and a tiny bottle of mouthwash. Mouthwash was better than nothing. It was always better than nothing.

Daryl found a packet of matches on top of the fridge and a roll of duct tape in one of the drawers. Such things always came in handy sooner or later. Beth took their findings and stashed them into her pack.

When they left the house through the front door, a walker appeared around the fence. Its clothes were wet from the rain the night before and its jaw appeared to be broken. It gave out a wheezing breath and its chest sunk.

"S' all yours." Daryl said. He always encouraged Beth to step out of her comfort and expand her walker killing skills. He wanted her to be prepared for anything in case he couldn't aid her.

Beth took in a deep breath and took her hatchet in hand and went to the walker. The walker raised its arms in attempts to grab her. Beth dodged its approach and struck the hatchet into its head but not hard enough. The walker continued to come at her. Beth placed her hand on its chest, keeping it as far away from her as possible. She then began to panic, feeling the need to cry out for Daryl but she knew he wouldn't help unless the thing was less than an inch from her face.

Beth yanked on the hatchet but it was imbedded deeply in the walker's skull. "Agh!" She groaned, kicking the walker's knee in with a single hard kick. The walker buckled onto its knees, still reaching up for her. Beth reached into her back pocket and brought out her knife and jabbed it through the walker's eye. She yanked it back out and stepped back as the corpse collapsed fully to the ground. She then grabbed a hold of her hatchet and gave it two more tugs before she yanked it out.

The skull cracked like a watermelon. Beth stepped back, her stomach churning from the disgusting stench and fought back the urge to void out her already empty stomach. She never really did get used to the smell of decaying bodies.

Daryl walked up to her, inspecting her kill. In his opinion, she could have done better and struggled less than she had. It was all just one quick and swift motion.

Beth saw the look in Daryl's face and frowned, "What?"

"Nothin'." He said, "Les' go."

Beth scoffed but said nothing, rather offended by his lack of words. She wasn't the best but she was trying.

The two ventured to the next house to scavenge anything of use. Beth stood behind Daryl as he knocked on the front door and waited. No sound came from within so he forced open the door and stepped inside. Beth followed after him with her hatchet close.

"Look alive." Daryl told her as they ventured into the house.

Beth became nervous. She always did when they entered somewhere new. She never really knew what to expect and it was usually something different.

Daryl gestured upstairs and Beth nodded, heading up the stairs to check the perimeter while Daryl finished the rest of the first floor. The stairs creaked when Beth stepped upon them, causing her to cringe as if the small noise would bring forth all the walkers in the area. When she reached the top, she turned the corner into the hall and slowly made her way down, checking every single room. The first room was a bathroom. The one across from it was a guest room with a twin size bed, book shelves and a little desk with a sewing machine on it. The second room was the master bedroom.

The first thing Beth noticed was the clothes thrown on the ground. The room was a mess. It looked as if it had been ransacked. That or whoever had lived there left in such a hurry that they didn't finish packing. Beth carefully walked up to the bed where a small suitcase sat. Her second guess had been right. She stuck her hand in the open suitcase and rummaged through it, finding nothing but clothes. She then looked to the nightstand where next to a dusty alarm clock was an old pacifier. Beth frowned upon seeing it and picked it up.

A pacifier meant only one thing.

The nursery had been the last room down the hall. It was painted a pastel green with portraits of baby animals like lions and zebras. Beth stood in the middle of the room, studying the walls and all the furniture. She felt a heavy ball of lead fall to the pit of her stomach. The closet of the nursery had been left open but none of the tiny clothes had been touched. Beth stepped closer to the crib, placing her hand upon it. She was afraid to look inside in fear of what she might find inside. Nonetheless, the only thing she found was a stuffed rabbit. She sighed and relaxed her shoulders and picked up the stuffed rabbit, examining it.

"The hell are ya doin'?"

Beth turned around at the sound of Daryl's voice. "Nothin'." She said, letting her glance fall upon the rabbit.

Daryl glanced around the room and felt himself grow sad for he knew who Beth was thinking about. "C'mon." He said, "Les' go."

Beth nodded and set the rabbit back into the crib along with the pacifier and closed the door behind her.

.

The two survivors walked down the road in silence. The day had grown hot and heavy and the humidity (as Daryl predicted) was rather suffocating. Beth was awfully silent, walking with her eyes upon the ground. Daryl wanted to scold her but said nothing when he noticed her grim expression.

"Ya okay?" He asked, worried about her.

"Ya think she's still out there?"

Daryl didn't hesitate, "Yeah. Bet she's with her daddy. Rick's one tough sum'bitch." Of course Daryl didn't really knew if Judith was with Rick or if either of them were even alive but for the sake of Beth's feelings, he spared her those kinds of thoughts.

Beth seemed to liven up at his words, "Thanks, Daryl."

"Yeah, well…" Was all he said and fell silent again.

.

They set camp about a mile off the road and Beth made a fire while Daryl skinned the squirrel that had been hanging from his back since they left the abandoned neighborhood. The nursery continued to haunt Beth, leaving little scenarios in her mind, causing her to become distracted as she threw bits of wood into the fire.

"Agh! Damn it." She pulled her burning finger back, jabbing it into her mouth.

Daryl became alarmed. "Ya okay? Lemme see." He grabbed her hand and yanked it out of her mouth to inspect it.

The tip of her index finger was a brilliant red. "The hell were ya doin'?"

"Nothin'. I was just thinkin' and then—" She glanced up to meet Daryl's light blue eyes. Her words stopped short and she felt silent for a moment until she found her voice again. "It was an accident."

"Yeah, well pay attention next time." He said and reached into his pack, pulling out a half empty bottle of vinegar he had gotten from one of the houses they searched. Beth had eyed him wearily when she saw him take it. He opened it. "Hold yer finger out."

"What's that' gonna do?" Beth asked skeptically, holding her burned finger to her chest.

"It'll help." Was all he said.

Beth sighed, "Fine."

She stuck her finger out and let Daryl pour vinegar over it. She scrunched her face at the discomfort and watched in silence as Daryl ripped a piece from a red bandana and tied it around her finger. "There."

"Thanks." She said.

"Mmm." Was all he said in response, followed by, "Be more careful next time."

Beth rolled her eyes, as if she had done it on purpose. However, she knew that Daryl meant well. Even if he didn't show it. They ate in silence like they usually did and when they were finished, they were both left with a lingering hunger. Whatever they had was never enough.

Daryl noticed Beth's face of disappointment when she had finished her share and was still hungry. He hadn't quite finished his and handed it to her. Beth looked at the left over piece of squirrel and then at him, her expression unreadable to him. He gestured the piece to her, offering her to take it.

"No," She said, "You eat it."

"Not hungry." He grumbled even though he was.

"Daryl—"

"Just take it." He continued to hold the piece in front of her, "Just gon go to waste…"

Beth studied his expression for a moment longer before she rendered and took the piece from his hand, "Thank you."

"Mmm."

Beth took the piece of squirrel meat and ripped a good chunk out of it and handed it back to Daryl. "Here, there's no sense in both of us going hungry."

Daryl was disarmed by the soft smile that played along Beth's pretty face and took her offer. He was always amazed by how kind and giving she was. Because Beth was the type of person that always gave without asking for anything in return.

.

Night fell upon them as quickly as it always did. Beth followed after Daryl, running through the foliage, tripping at almost every step in the dark. She could hear the frantic moans and groans of the walkers hot on their trail and she almost wanted to laugh at the fact that they were running. They were always running. For once she just wanted to stop. Stop and lay low.

Daryl reached back and grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her forward before she could stumble upon her clumsy feet. He dodged to the left, taking her in an entire different direction. She could barely make out a dark building in the distance blocked off by what appeared to be a fence.

They broke free from the tree line and out into the open grass, running as fast as they could to the fence.

"Hurry." Daryl urged her, "Ya go up first." He put his hands together to give her a boost. Beth didn't hesitate and climbed up the fence with his help. Daryl hoisted her up, grunting slightly but Beth wasn't too heavy to him. He had grown used to her weight, having carried her or lifted her multiple times before. Beth secured herself at the top of the fence and reached her hand out to him.

"Grab on!"

Daryl took her hand and with her help, heaved himself up and over the fence. The two then stumbled on the grassy ground of whatever backyard they had landed in. The area was littered with small homes. Daryl helped Beth up to her feet and the two hurried across the yard and out into the empty neighborhood. They ran across the street and into another backyard.

"Where to?" Beth asked, turning to Daryl.

Daryl eyed their surroundings, noticing a large tree in the corner of the yard. His eyes scanned up what appeared to be a latter, embedded into the tree, leading up to a tree house. "There."


	4. Were Here

**Disclaimer:** Do not own TWD

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone! Writing these two before Charlie is so much fun. Please accept this tiny little chapter to hold you guys over until I have time to write an even better one lol

.

 **FOUR**

Were Here

.

Beth was the first to climb into the tree house. She reached down, took Daryl's crossbow and then helped him up. The tree house was roughly eight by eight and was cluttered with old toys and a small rug. There was a black board easel crammed in the corner; a metal box lay beneath it. Daryl and Beth lodged themselves against the back wall, huddled close together. The sounds of the dead lingered into the backyard and roamed about causing them to fall silent.

Beth hugged her knees to her chest, staying as still as possible as if the dead down below could hear the smallest of movements. Daryl too remained still, without a word. Beth continued to listen to the sounds of the dead until they wandered out of the yard. It must have been an hour until the silence was definite.

"Might as well settle for the night." Daryl whispered, setting his crossbow in front of him, within reach.

The tree house was far better than sleeping in a shed or in the trunk of a car. It was high off the ground so they didn't have to worry much about the dead. Beth was glad at least for that.

Beth slumped her shoulders and exhaled, leaning her arm against Daryl's and then gradually, her entire body. It was often in the silence of the night that Beth remembered her father and sister and missed them greatly. She needed someone to rely on and Daryl's presence was often comforting enough to ease her sorrows. He didn't push her away or question her. He just let her rest against him and collect herself until she was ready.

Daryl seldom opened up about anything. Beth had learned a lot about him but still so little.

Daryl felt Beth relax against them and grew a bit worried about her. "Ya good?" he asked, feeling as if she would burst into tears at any moment. She had done so days before when they came upon a house and Beth found a hand towel in the kitchen with a cow knitted on the front. She said her mother had one before. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"I'm good." Beth said and closed her eyes, letting herself find that solace in Daryl's warmth.

He was all she had left. The thought alone didn't seem so bad.

.

In the morning, Daryl woke to find Beth huddled under his arm. He took a moment to wake fully, careful that he didn't wake her in the process. He had tried to stay up and keep watch but the exhaustion had been too much.

He slowly unwrapped his arm from around Beth and stood to peer out of the tree house and check the perimeter. The back yard was empty and now that it was daylight, he could see everything ever clearer. The yard was medium-sized, the grass was dead, and a rusted swing set sat a few yards from tree house. Daryl spotted a kitty pool sat on the right of the swings; it was filled with murky, green water that overflowed to the top.

Beth roused herself awake when she didn't feel the warmth or support of Daryl's body and opened her eyes to greet him.

.

Daryl roamed the backyard while Beth looked through the tree house. She looked through the toys until she came upon the small blackboard jammed in the corner. She picked up a broken piece of chalk and wrote on it.

 _D.D_

 _B.G_

 _Were Here_

She set the chalk back down and smiled at her little message. No one would see if but incase someone did, they would know a couple of strangers had been there. Beth was about to leave when the metal box caught her attention. She knelt down and picked it up, bringing it upon her lap. The latch was shut tight by a tiny little lock with a combination. Beth shook the box and it rattled. She couldn't have begun to guess what was inside.

She reached into her back pocket and took out her knife. With the butt end, she smashed the tiny lock until it burst open. Beth set her knife aside and opened the box.

Inside, she found a stack of baseball cards tied with a rubber band, an empty lighter, a rubber ball, an army man, a scout badge, a switchblade and a photograph of a young teenage boy with a Golden retriever. Beth studied the photograph of the smiling boy and his dog and wondered how long ago the photo must have been taken. She studied his clothes and guessed probably the late nineties. That boy must have been a man by the time the world came to an end. She placed the photo back into the box and took the switchblade and opened it. It looked like a decent weapon so Beth pocketed it.

"Beth!" Daryl called from down below when a walker came wandering into the yard, "Les' go! Don't got all day!"

Beth sighed at Daryl's orders and closed the box back up, placing it back under the little backboard.

When Beth climbed down, Daryl was yanking a bolt from the walkers head and another was wandering in from behind the fence. Daryl raised his crossbow, aimed and shot. The bolt flew through the air and straight through the walker's head. He turned to Beth. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She said with a soft sigh and took her pack from him and swung it around her shoulder, ready to move on.

Daryl looked at Beth. She stopped, noticed him staring and frowned, "What?"

Daryl huffed, "Nothin'. Les' go." He turned and began to walk in the direction of the second walker to retrieve his bolt. Beth slumped her shoulders but followed after him.

.

They hurried out of the neighborhood just as walkers emerged from behind fences and yards and dove into the wilderness once more.

The air was fresh out and they could smell the incoming fall in the air. There was a feeling that lingered and unsettled Daryl. He muttered about finding a safe place for the winter. It seemed as if that was all on his mind.

Along the road, Daryl stopped, holding his arm up in front of Beth to stop her as well. Up ahead were three walkers crouched down upon the body of a woman, eating her insides. Her stomach had been ripped open and her organs had been yanked out and were now being feasted upon.

Beth became rigid when she noticed the woman's light brown hair. She looked to Daryl. He met her glance, "Don't."

Beth took her hatchet in her hand, "I have to."

Daryl nodded once. "I'm behind ya." He raised his crossbow and followed after her.

Beth approached the walkers feasting upon the body. One walker had its back to her. Its scalp had strands of rigid, white hair and its gray skin was slowly melting off its skull. Beth raised her hatchet high in the air and brought it down upon the walker's head. She placed her foot on its back and shoved it off her hatchet. The two other walkers noticed and dropped their hands from their mouths to stand. Daryl shot a bolt through one walker's head while Beth took care of the last one.

When they had been taken care of. Beth kicked them aside and studied the body of the woman. Her cold, dead eyes open, staring back up at her. Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

It wasn't Maggie.

It wasn't anyone they knew.

Daryl walked up to the body and studied it. The woman looked awfully thin and somewhat rugged from surviving out in the wilderness. She could have been anyone but Maggie. He then looked to Beth and placed his hand upon her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Beth turned to him and buried herself against his chest. Daryl became rigid for a moment but then held her to him. How he wished she would stop hurting herself that way.

"It ain't her." He reassured her for what must have been the hundredth time. "Les' keep movin'."

Beth nodded and sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "Can you?" She lifted her hand, handing him her knife.

"Yeah…" He took it and used it to stab the woman in the head. After, they kept moving.

.

Beth walked with her eyes upon the pavement, wandering behind Daryl, wallowing in her own sour mood. She was relieved that it hadn't been Maggie but she was starting to lose hope of ever seeing her again.

Daryl disliked having Beth out of sight and looked over his shoulder, "Catch up." He ordered her as if she were a child. "And watch where yer goin'."

Beth rolled her eyes at him.

"I saw that." He kept his eyes ahead on the road.

Daryl often treated her like a child and she disliked it. She could fend for herself—or so Beth thought. She didn't feel like arguing to she caught up with Daryl and walked at his side.

The two spent their days eluding walkers, hunting, and finding shelter. Living on the road wasn't bad for the most part. Beth was exhausted of moving from one place to another but some days, she just couldn't stop moving. The dead made it hard to hunker down and Daryl grew paranoid of being in a single place for far too long. Beth knew she would follow Daryl wherever he lead her. She trusted him.

Georgia gradually fell into a world of orange and red when fall finally dawned upon them. The weather grew colder and the nights grew longer. Beth and Daryl went from shelter to shelter, constantly moving, constantly going forward. The dead never ceased to keep emerging from every nook and cranny, just pushing them further and further out into Georgia's wilderness.

Beth walked behind Daryl like she knew he didn't like and hummed a soft tune to herself. The day had been awfully calm but a harsh cold took over the morning, chilling Beth to the bone. She continued in a good mood despite the fact and continued with her song.

Daryl listened to her partially because as long as she kept on humming, he knew she was okay out of his sight.

They pushed out of the foliage and made their way onto a clearing. Beth stopped humming and once the silence hit him, he turned around to make sure she was alright. Beth had stopped a few feet behind him, her big blues set out before them.

"What?" Daryl asked,

"Look." She said and walked past him and up the tiny hill in the middle of the long clearing.

Daryl's heart almost skipped when Beth went ahead of him; nonetheless he followed in close range. Beth found a set of train tracks and stood upon them. "Where do you think they lead?"

Daryl stood upon them too and shrugged, "Dunno."

Beth looked down to the left of the tracks and then to the right. "I guess either way is good enough…"

"North is that way." Daryl pointed one way down the tracks, "South is that."

"So, south or north?"

"Mhm."

Beth inhaled and exhaled, "Guess it wouldn't make a difference which way we go…"

Daryl caught on to her downcast expression and softly chucked her chin, "C'mon." He lead her down south, "Les' go."

Beth smiled softly and followed after him. They had walked half a mile down the tracks when Daryl suddenly stopped her. Beth became alarmed, "Daryl what is it?"

Daryl knelt down and took a hold of Beth's untied shoelaces. "This is a death trap waitin' to happen." He mumbled.

Beth shook her head at him, "You worry too much, did ya know that?"

Daryl stood back up, "Someone's gotta."

Beth became perplexed by his response but didn't question it. Daryl on the other hand had been talking about Beth herself. She had once been so preoccupied with taking care of others that she had never worried about herself. Daryl knew that he was the one to do so.

He had to make sure the light never went out.


	5. All that is Left

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD

 **A/N** : Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I am quite enjoying the slow process of this relationship blossoming between Beth and Daryl. Trying to be patient for Charlie's arrival lol

.

 **CH 5** \- All that is Left

.

Rain fell heavily upon the rusted Winnebago they had found during the storm in a shabby trailer park neighborhood somewhere in East Point. They had ventured a ways from Atlanta in hopes of finding better shelter for the upcoming winter. It was the end of November, or so they believed it to be and December would soon arrive with snowstorms to spare.

The ceiling in the Winnebago was leaking upon the shabby kitchen table jammed on the side. Tap, tap, tapping upon the rotted wood. Daryl scanned the small, crummy space, unfazed by the unappealing sight and funny smell. The place was littered with old junk of who ever had owned it before. There was dried blood smeared on one of the windows but no smell of rotting bodies, or so he hoped. Beth poked from behind him, drenched from the rain and shivering from the unbearable cold. She grimaced at their new shelter, not very convinced, but slowly realized that it was better than half the places they had been in. Car trunks and outhouses weren't among her favorites.

Daryl went ahead and took off his crossbow to give the place a sweep in case anything was hiding further in. Beth went to the tiny kitchen and opened one of the cupboards just above the sink. Beth gave out a yelp and jumped back, bumping against Daryl, when a dead rat fell out of the cupboard and landed at her feet.

Daryl slightly jumped at Beth's sudden squeal, taken by surprise by her sudden outburst and turned around to spot the dead animal at Beth's feet. "Mmm, looks like ya found dinner."

Beth smacked his arm, "Not funny."

Daryl huffed, rather amused and continued to venture deeper into the Winnebago. "Reminds me of the one Dale had…but shittier…"

The Winnebago consisted of a small kitchen, a tiny and extremely dirty bathroom, a booth, a futon type sofa along the wall, a room towards the back and a closet. The room had a queen-sized mattress on a shabby bed frame. The sheets were moist and rather moldy. Daryl checked every nook and cranny but did not find any signs of walkers or living intruders.

When he stepped out of the room, he found Beth attempting to pick up the dead rat with a dirty kitchen rag she had found on the counter. He exhaled and went to her aid, picking up the rat for her and tossing it out of the main door. It landed on the muddy ground with a tiny splash. When he closed the door, Daryl met Beth's eyes. She looked a little annoyed if anything. "I had it." She stated firmly.

"Did ya?" He questioned and made his way to the futon and made himself comfortable.

Beth rolled her eyes, "Whatever…" She returned back to the cupboard and pulled out a tiny pot, placing it on the table, right under the leak. She then sat at the booth and pushed the curtain back, peering out onto the trailer park neighborhood.

The place looked awfully abandoned and Beth wondered if there was anything to scavenge in the other mobile homes. Perhaps in the morning they would explore and see if they could find anything. The rain continued to fall upon the Winnebago and Beth shivered in her wet clothes. She tried to ignore the cold and dug in her pack, pulling out a can of noodle soup they had found in a small rations box in the back seat of a crashed car left abandoned on the side of the road. The driver was still attached to the front seat, snapping its jaws at them.

"Daryl, come eat." Beth ordered as she opened the can with a can opener that had become one of the best things in their lives.

"Not hungry…" Daryl muttered from his spot on the futon.

Beth sighed, "Yes you are. C'mon."

Daryl exhaled and joined Beth at the booth, across from her. After opening the can, Beth dug into her pack and pulled out the only spoon they had. She always forgot to pick another one when they raided empty houses. She offered the can and the spoon to him first.

"Nah," He said, "You first."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

So Beth took the can and the spoon first and dug in. The noodles were cold and Beth closed her eyes, savoring the stale flavor as if it was one of the best things she had ever tasted. After a moment, she sighed, "I wish it was warm. It would probably taste better…"

"Mmm." Daryl mumbled in agreement as Beth handed him to can and the spoon. He took then and took a bite.

"My mom used to make the best soup." Beth commented, smiling softly at the memory of her mother. "Did your mom cook a lot?"

Daryl handed the can and spoon back. "Not much…had left overs a lot. If not, made somethin' for myself."

Beth nodded with a very tiny gest of a smile. The thought of a little Daryl gulfing down a meal from a plastic topper wear was quite amusing and left her in awe. "How long do you think we'll stay here?"

"If the area is safe, as long as we can. Snow's gon start falling soon. We shouldn't be caught out in the open when it does…"

Beth looked around the Winnebago. "It isn't so bad here…"

"It'll do." Daryl placed the can in front of her and stood, excusing himself.

"You don't want anymore?" She asked, worried about him.

"Nah, ya finish it…"

Beth took the can and watched as Daryl went to secure the door of the Winnebago. Beth peered back out of the blinds. The rain continued to fall and it would darken in a matter of hours. At least it was warmer in the Winnebago than it was outside and Beth was awfully grateful for that. When morning came, they would explore the rest of the trailers and see if they could find anything of use. Beth knew there must be a walker in one of them but she put the thought to the back of her mind. Just then, she coughed and sniffled, catching Daryl's immediate attention.

He paused what he was doing and looked at her. "Ya okay?"

Beth sniffled again, "Yeah, I'm okay." She didn't feel sick, just exhausted.

Beth stood from the booth and went to the back room. "I think I'll settle down for the night." She paused when she saw the moldy sheets and turned back.

"S'all yours." Daryl gestured to the futon.

"Thanks but where will you sleep?"

.

Daryl lay on the floor on top of his thin sleeping bag, right next to the futon. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling while he listened to the sound of Beth's soft breathing mixed together with the tapping raindrops.

Daryl didn't mind sleeping on the floor, on the contrary, he would rather have Beth be comfortable than himself. Sometimes Daryl thought he was an idiot for caring so much for the young woman and constantly putting her first. He had always been that way, putting others first before himself. But it was Beth. How could he not?

Daryl took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. The Winnebago was secure and it was awfully silent. He could allow himself to doze off for just a moment. After all, Beth wasn't a child. She could look out for herself if need be.

.

When morning came, the rain stopped just long enough for Beth and Daryl to explore the premises. The trailer park neighborhood was filled with both mobile homes and RVS. It was a shabby place and Daryl could imagine first hand the kinds of people that had lived there. He was sure they were bound to come to a house that belonged to drug addicts. He wouldn't be surprised if they did.

Beth walked ahead of him, her eyes downcast upon the muddy ground. Watching for any footprints in the fresh mud but so far, there weren't any.

Daryl watched Beth with a close eye. He disliked the way she walked with her eyes down on the ground. It made him nervous. Alas, Daryl couldn't scold her like a child; she would only roll her eyes at him and keep on walking.

The first home they reached had a wooden porch and wet, dead plants sitting on the porch and hanging from the ceiling. Amongst the potted plants were small yard decorations consisting of angels, fairies and a fake dog. Daryl huffed at the dog statue, only slightly amused and went up the porch. "Look alive." He told Beth as she dawdled behind him on the bottom steps of the porch.

She took her hatchet and braced herself.

Daryl knocked on the door and waited. It was less than a minute before a body came crashing against the door. "Looks like someone's home." Daryl said as he grasped the doorknob. "Ready?"

"Ready." She said.

Daryl stepped aside and opened the door, releasing the walker. It was a woman in her mid to late fifties, rotting flesh, clothes brown with old, dried blood. Her hair was thin and matted and the skin was sagging off her bones. Her yellow teeth bared at Beth as she stumbled out of the house and stepped down the porch, falling face first on the muddy ground. Beth raised her hatched and brought it down on the walker's forehead, just as it raised its head and hand at her. Beth yanked the hatchet back and looked back up at Daryl.

"Good lookin' out." He said, "C'mon."

Beth skipped over the corpse and went up the porch, following after Daryl. As soon as she stepped into the house, a rancid smell hit her nose and she covered half her face with her arm. "Gross."

"Yer surprised?" Daryl asked.

Beth only lowered her arm and made a face at Daryl and then looked around the mobile home. The walls were covered in portraits of cats, little woodland creatures, fairies and forest settings, as well as family portraits. Trinkets, knick-knacks and sewing supplies were scattered around the place along with spider webs and dust.

Daryl stood next to the coffee table and picked up an empty bottle of pills. "Looks like she took a way out…"

Beth looked at the empty bottle and felt rather sad for the woman, laying face first out in the mud. "Let's just look around and go…"

The rest of the two-bedroom trailer was filled with many useless decorations and endless portraits of little animals. Daryl commented about how he was sure there was a dead pet laying around somewhere but nothing was found. Beth had grown used to Daryl's sense of humor but quietly hoped they didn't find anything.

Beth was the first to step out of the trailer. She leaned against the porch wall, by the stairs and breathed heavily. She felt light headed and warm. Daryl stepped out with their findings. Two cans of sardines, one jar of olives and another of baked beans. He had also found a little tin of mint candy. When he saw Beth, he grew worried.

"You alright?" He placed his hand upon her shoulder.

Beth bit back a cough and nodded. "I'm fine."

He didn't believe her. "Ya sure?"

"Yes. Let's keep going."

She went down the porch, walked around the corpse and went to the next home. Daryl had no choice but to follow after her. The next mobile home was empty but they managed to find a jar of pickles, a half empty jar of peanut butter, canned corn beef, a can of mixed fruits and another of green beans.

They swept the majority of the mobile homes, finding a variety of canned foods, bottled water, and some gum and mints. Daryl found a few knives, a stashed gun and as he had guessed, a crack house. He also managed to find an old packet of cigarettes and a silver lighter.

On the way back to the Winnebago, Beth began to feel rather lightheaded and stumbled forward, covering her mouth as a vicious cough that rattled her chest. Daryl was at her side in a matter of seconds. "I asked you if you were feelin' well."

Beth stopped coughing just enough to pull away from him, "I'm fine."

"Nah, ya ain't. Let's get back." He reached for her hand but Beth pulled back.

"Daryl! I said I'm _fine!_ " She stumbled backwards. The cough once again took over and Daryl took her by the arm.

"Ain't takin' any chances."

In the Winnebago, Daryl laid Beth down in the futon seating and rummaged through the small closet for a blanket. When he didn't find one, he told her to stay still and fetched one from one of the mobile homes they had inspected. He draped it over her and checked her temperature.

"Ya gotta get yer rest. Ain't no use for you to get sick right now."

Beth sighed. "I'm okay—"

"Bullshit." He cut her off and handed her one of the bottled waters. Beth drank from it without hesitation

She lowered the bottle from her lips, "Daryl, you really don't have to—"

"I do." He cut her off again.

"Why?" She asked him, looking up at his gaze. "Why do you care about me so much?" Beth hadn't meant for it to sound the way it did but the words had come out so freely that she didn't bother to repeat herself. Instead, she watched Daryl's expression. He had been caught off guard by her question but held firm.

His silence left her a little unsettled but she endured through it.

"Cause yer all I got left."


	6. Survivors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD

 **A/N:** Thanks for the love, everyone!

.

 **SIX**

 _Survivors_

.

Beth let Daryl's words seep into her mind. It was the first time he had ever told her that and for a quick moment, Beth felt her heart flutter in a way it never had before. But before she could get a word out on the matter, a rattling cough tackled her and she leaned over. Daryl rubbed her back, calming down her coughs. "There, rest now."

He helped Beth lean back on the futon and relax. "I'll clear out the rest of the houses. Stay 'ere."

Before Daryl could leave her side, Beth reached out and grabbed his hand. "I don't wanna be alone." She admitted, looking up into his eyes.

Daryl looked at her. She looked exhausted and utterly defeated. Daryl knew she would be fine but he didn't want to leave her either. So he patted her hand and sat down at the booth. "I won't leave ya."

"Thank you." Beth whispered and rolled over on the futon, slowly closing her eyes until she fell asleep.

The rain continued well into the night, crashing on top of the Winnebago. The tap-tap-tapping of the dripping water in the pot kept Daryl awake. The night was awfully cold and would only be getting colder. Daryl swore he could see his breath in the air as he lay on the floor next to the futon where Beth was awfully still. He had grabbed a knitted blanket from the old woman's home. It hadn't occurred to him to get another one.

The he heard it. The hard thumping against the Winnebago door. Daryl sat up, grabbing his bow from the table. "Beth," he whispered, "Wake up." He made his way to the door and peered through the small window to see a single walker banging against the door. If it continued to make more noise, it was bound to attract more of them.

Daryl grabbed the handle of the door, unlocked it and readied himself. After a moment, he shoved the door open, aimed and pulled the trigger. The bolt struck straight through the dead man's head. It fell limp on the muddy ground. Daryl reached out and closed the door, muttering to himself.

"So much for sleep." He told Beth. When she didn't respond, Daryl looked at her. She lay on her back with her head facing away from him. She was eerily still. "Ey…" Daryl said, taking a step towards the futon. He grabbed her boot and shook her, "Beth."

Beth didn't wake.

Daryl began to panic and shook her leg. Beth remained asleep.

"Ey, wake up." Daryl placed his hand on her cheek. She was awfully cold and was barely breathing. "Shit."

Beth was ice cold. If he didn't do anything about it, she could get hypothermia. He looked around unsure of what to do until an idea popped into his mind. He hurried to the bedroom and pulled the nasty sheets off the bed. He grabbed the blanket he had been using and the one Beth had been and placed them on top of the mattress. He then hurried back to Beth "C'mon." He lifted her off the futon and took her to the bedroom where he laid her upon the bed.

Daryl took off her sweater and then his jacket and climbed into bed with her, pulling the blankets over themselves. Perhaps his body heat would help raise her temperature. He took her hands into his and rubbed them in between until they felt warm. Once her hands felt warm, Daryl wrapped an arm around Beth and brought her close until her face was buried in his chest and her body warmed up.

Daryl stayed up the entire night holding Beth. He feared if he drifted off to sleep that he wouldn't find her upon waking. It was true what he had told her. She was all he had left and he wasn't going to risk losing her. He would fight to hold onto that light. Daryl fought the urge to sleep but rendered to exhaustion when the dim blue light of dawn seeped through the blinds.

When Beth woke the following morning, she found herself tangled in Daryl's arms, buried in his scent and his warmth. She felt rather weak but strangely rested in a way she hadn't before. It took her a moment to fully come to, clutching onto Daryl's shirt as she yawned. Beth had felt better than she did upon laying on the futon the night before. When she fully realized she was in his arms, Beth sat up quickly letting the ice cold hit her skin; she flinched and hugged her arms, shivering.

"Daryl." She shook his arm, waking him.

Daryl woke and quickly got up, grabbing a hold of his jacket, putting it on. "What happened?" She asked him, still rather confused.

"Ya weren't movin'. Ya were frozen. I had to—"

"Hey," She said, catching his attention, "Thank you."

Daryl nodded not wanting to bring much attention to the matter. "How ya feelin'?"

"Better." Beth admitted. "I haven't slept that well in a long time."

Daryl grunted a response. "Gon' get us food." Was all he said but he had to admit that he hadn't slept that well in a long time either. Despite the fear of losing Beth in the middle of the night, he had to also admit to himself that he slept better when she was close.

Daryl ventured off into the neighborhood still rather embarrassed over the situation but obviously relieved that Beth was fine. If he hadn't discovered her when he did, she would of ended up with hyperthermia from the cold. They had to be more careful now that the temperature was getting lower and lower. Needless to say, they had to do whatever it was to survive.

In one of the abandoned trailers, Daryl grabbed a box and rummaged through the kitchen. He managed to fill it with three cans of beans, one can of green beans, a half empty jar of peanut butter, a packet of matches, three water bottles and what appeared to be an energy bar. After, he ventured down the small hall and into the rooms. The place had been abandoned since it had all begun. There were spider webs on the walls and dust covered every inch of every surface.

Daryl went over to the closet and opened it. He rummaged through it and pulled out two blankets for the bed and hanging from a hanger was a red knitted sweater. Daryl pulled it out and studied it; it appeared to be around Beth's size. It would help keep her warm so Daryl took it with him.

Back in the kitchen, Daryl stuffed the sweater and the blankets in the box. He was about to leave when something on top of the fridge caught his attention. So he grabbed one of the chairs and slid it against the fridge to stand on. He then lifted himself up on top of it and reached behind the fridge, pulling out a can of food. He studied the label.

Sweet Georgia Peaches.

Daryl hopped off the chair, pleased with his find. He thought of Beth and was sure that the peaches would be to her liking. After all, she did like sweet things and it would be just the pick up she needed to help her feel better.

.

In the Winnebago, Daryl dumped the box on the table and grabbed the blankets and the knitted sweater. Beth was on the bed reading a map she had found in the glove compartment up front. She coughed a few times and glanced up when she noticed Daryl entering the tiny room. "What's that?" She eyed the knitted sweater with a raised brow.

Daryl grabbed it from the top of the blankets and tossed it at her. "Put it on."

Beth caught the knitted sweater and eyed it for a moment before she looked back at Daryl who had begun to unfold the blankets. "We'll freeze at night if we don't keep warm." He muttered as if justifying his actions.

Beth didn't say anything. She thought back to the fact that she had woken in his arms and blushed slightly. She then cleared her throat. "Are we both going to…" She trailed off for a moment, "Sleep in here?"

"That bother ya?" He asked brusquely.

Beth frowned, "No, of course not." She exhaled, "It be nice _not_ to freeze to death." Another cough attack rendered her speechless and Daryl was at her side in no time. He patted her back until she calmed down and then went to retrieve one of the water bottles he had found in the old woman's mobile home. "'Ere. Drink up and rest up." He handed her the bottle and commenced to exit the room.

"Where are you goin'?" Beth asked, obviously worried.

"Gonne secure the perimeter. Be back soon."

So Daryl left Beth to her own devices and spent the greater part of the day securing the area around the Winnebago. He put up a rope and hung all kinds of things from it that would jingle when the rope was moved. Empty bottles, hubcaps, Christmas bells he found on someone's porch and a few other noisy things that would be sure to catch his attention.

Daryl had considered moving them from the RV to one of the empty homes but the Winnebago seemed a little more inconspicuous. Besides, they had already settled down there and the small space would probably be easier to keep warm during the winter. Maybe if Daryl tried, he could manage to fix it and get it moving. But that was a dream a little too far fetched. Even for him.

Daryl scavenged the majority of the homes. He found a few straggling walkers and put them out of their misery. He was glad Beth had stayed behind for in one of the empty mobile homes—the one with the abandoned toys and bikes outside—Daryl had found an adult walker with three walker children held up in one of the rooms.

When Daryl saw those kids, all of them below the age of ten, he felt a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach. The little ones made him think of Judith and he quickly put them down with only a little bit of hesitation. He then dragged out their bodies and buried them in the backyard of their home. He had thought about burning them like they usually did but for some reason he felt as if he _needed_ to bury them. And he buried them all together with their mother in one single grave, big enough to fit them all.

When he was done, Daryl headed back inside and once again filled up the box with more things. In that house he found a box of fruit roll ups that might still be edible, a can of clam chowder, tomato soup, a gallon of water, salt water candy, and a few other things. Daryl was really pleased with his findings. Especially with the candles and random lighters. They would come in handy during the night.

By the time Daryl returned, the sun was once again setting. Beth seemed awfully relieved to see that he was back. Of course she had been watching from the window to make sure he was still around and saw him entering and exiting a few homes.

Daryl packed all his findings in the cupboards. He was quite proud of their canned goods. At least they would have some food for the winter. Daryl then took two cans of soup and went to join Beth in the bedroom.

"Here." He handed them to her, "Open 'em up while I light the candles."

Beth did as he asked and opened up the cans of soup with the can opener she guarded so closely. Daryl took one candle and lit it in the room. He made sure all the windows were blocked before doing so. After, he joined Beth on the bed and the two commenced to eat.

"How was the raid, Mr. Dixon?" Beth asked. She was still feeling rather ill but far warmer.

And it was all thanks to the knitted sweater Daryl had gotten her. Red was definitely one of her colors.

"Fine." Daryl muttered as he dug into his soup. He was a rather messy eater but Beth didn't mind it much.

"Find anything good?"

Daryl paused and thought about the peaches. He set his canned soup aside and stood to retrieve it. Beth watched as he walked into the kitchen and back, handing her a can. "S'for you." He muttered in a low tone.

Beth eyed the can and then took it. When she read the label she smiled, "Daryl! No way." She beamed up at him, "Are they for me?"

"Nah, for the walkers." He said sarcastically and grabbed his can of soup.

Beth rolled her eyes but her smile remained. "Thank you, Mr. Dixon." She opened it excitedly for peaches were amongst her favorites. "Do you want some?"

"Nah, s'for you."

"Have some." Beth offered him the can.

Daryl looked at her and rendered. There never was telling that girl no. She always got her way. Even when she was being selfless. It was never selfish with Beth.

"Thanks." Daryl took a slice of peach and handed the can back.

"Did you find anything else?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Not much. Just some food, matches, usual stuff."

"I wish I could of gone. It's boring back here."

"Mm, tomorrow I'll bring ya back a book er somethin'."

Beth smiled at this. "So are we staying here a while?"

"Might as well." Daryl huffed, "Place seems safe for a while."

Beth sighed, relieved that they had somewhere to hunker down for the upcoming winter and she was glad that Daryl was with her too.

When they were done eating, they got ready for bed. Daryl secured the front door and double checked the windows. He also double checked the emergency exit on the roof of the Winnebago just in case. The night was silent aside from the falling rain that started up again.

"Daryl." Beth spoke up just as she pulled one of the blankets over herself.

"What?" He asked. He stood in the doorway of the room.

Beth scooted over and patted the space next to her. She didn't need to say more. And so Daryl joined Beth in bed, under the blankets knowing very well they needed to huddle together to survive the freezing night. The temperature was only going to get lower and Daryl knew that they both should get used to having one another so close.

There were just some things they had to do to survive.


	7. Cast Aways

**Don't own TWD.**

 **A/N:** Hope everyone had a lovely holiday!

.

 **SEVEN**

 _Cast Aways_

.

Sleeping together had become a norm over the winter. As the snow began to fall upon the ground, the weather fell to the low twenties and the only way to feel any kind of warmth was to snuggle up to one another. Beth was shy to sleep so close to Daryl at first but once night hit, she was intertwined in his arms, desperate for his warmth.

The morning cold was always the worst. Beth hated having to get out of her warm comfort to face the chilling reality. Daryl always got up so early every morning to make sure everything was under control. After, he headed out into the woods to see if his traps had landed anything.

Most mornings, Beth woke to find herself alone in the bed of the Winnebago, cold creeping in on her. There was always a tiny moment of panic when she found herself alone.

Beth got out of bed in the red knit sweater Daryl had given her and shivered, holding herself close. She wandered to the window and pushed the curtains back, spotting him approaching the Winnebago. Beth smiled when she saw Daryl, glad that he was safe.

When Daryl entered the Winnebago, he noticed Beth's good mood and raised a brow, "What?"

"Nothin'." She answered, "Everythin' good?"

"Yeah. Caught some walkers roamin' them woods. They were pretty frozen. Slow. Couldn't move much." Daryl took his crossbow off and placed it on the counter by the sink. "Thinkin' we'll see less of them in this cold ass weather." He walked over to the counter and opened it, pulling out a can of Chef Boyardee ravioli. "Hungry?"

"Yes." Beth smiled and they both sat down at the booth to eat.

They had to be careful with their rations to make sure they didn't starve over the winter so they often shared a can for every meal.

"Catch anythin'?" Of course he hadn't arrived with anything but she still felt inclined to ask him.

"Nah."

Beth nodded and dug into the cold ravioli.

Daryl grew quiet and watched Beth eat. She was wearing the sweater he brought her and was pleased about it. She didn't have to—then again it was pretty cold. Regardless, she had appreciated the thought behind it. Beth looked well enough to leave the Winnebago that day. Perhaps he'd have her help him scout through the homes to gather more supplies. They would need more blankets for the bed. The nights were only getting colder.

"I can't wait for this awful winter to be over." Beth said, "It's freezin'."

Daryl nodded in agreement but then he realized that once the winter was over, he had no excuse to sleep so closely to Beth and he didn't know how he felt about that.

.

Beth gathered a couple of blankets from one of the mobile homes she deemed to be one of the cleanest. A lot of the other homes showed signs of walker attacks and she didn't sound so enthused about cuddling under a blanket stained with blood.

"When I was little Daddy took us to this frozen lake once." Beth said as they made their way through the trailer park. She had the blankets stacked on top of one another.

Daryl had snatched a toolbox from one of the homes. He wanted to see if there was any way he could fix the Winnebago and get them moving.

"I was like eleven or somethin'. Maggie was home from college and my brother Shawn came with us too. It was the first time I tried ice skating. Have you ever ice skated before?"

"Nah." Daryl answered, "Didn't do much of anythin' as a kid. Just mess around with Merle or the neighborhood kids when he wasn't around."

Beth thought about Daryl's brother, Merle. She had known him so little at the prison but hadn't really made an effort to socialize with him. He didn't seem like the type of man Beth wanted to get to know anyway. Nonetheless, he seemed awfully different than Daryl.

Beth then thought of Maggie and her family and saddened. Daryl noticed her glance fall upon the snow beneath her feet but then shook it off as fast as it came. Beth didn't allow herself to be sad anymore. Not after they burned the shed earlier that year. However, Daryl could often see that she needed another drink. Perhaps soon they'd have drinks together.

Beth placed the blankets on top of the bed. "There. Now we'll be even more warm." She smiled at Daryl and he felt himself blush a little.

He cleared his throat, "Better get started on that engine."

Beth frowned, "Do you really think it'll work?"

"Dunno. Gotta try though." He took the tool box and headed outside.

Beth wanted to tell him that maybe he was wasting his time but it was the first time Daryl seemed enthusiastic about something so she didn't want to ruin it.

Daryl spent the majority of the day outside in the freezing cold working on that engine. Beth sat on the driver's seat of the Winnebago and watched what little she could from the windshield. She snuggled in her sweater with a blanket and looked through an old magazine she found in one of the bathrooms from back in 2003. Beth looked at the celebrities in the pages and wondered if any of them were still alive. She took little bets to herself on who had died and who hadn't.

Nicole Kidman seemed like she'd hang on for a while but then die pretty early on. She figured Tom Hanks would probably survive from his knowledge on _Cast Away_. Of course, there weren't any ravenous corpses on that island. So Beth continued to wonder about it.

The sun set earlier during the winter days so Beth went outside to join Daryl once they began to lose light.

"Daryl, c'mon inside. It's gettin' dark out."

Daryl was hands deep in the engine with hands black in oil. He looked rather frustrated because he couldn't tell what was wrong with it. The cold wasn't letting him think straight. He muttered something and continued to fuss around it. Beth sighed and walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm. "Daryl?"

Daryl turned around to see her big blues filled with concern. He then noticed the night falling upon them and nodded. "Aight."

Once inside, Beth covered the windows and lit some candles. She then sat back down at the booth and continued to rummage through the same magazine. Daryl eyed it for a moment and huffed. "The hell ya readin'?"

"A magazine. Ain't like there's much to do around here." She flipped a page.

Daryl sat across from her at the booth and took the magazine from her, scanning the page she had been reading. "Ya think any of these people are still kickin'?"

Beth bit back a laugh. She had just been thinking the same. "Maybe some. Not all."

"Huh." Daryl gave her back the magazine and got up to clean the bolts he had used to take down the frozen walkers earlier that day.

Beth pushed the magazine aside and grabbed another one. Once she was done with that one, she glanced up to see Daryl dozing off on the futon sofa. She went over to him and nudged him. "C'mon, time for bed."

Daryl stood and followed her to the room where Beth pulled back the blankets and climbed in. Daryl climbed in after her and let Beth snuggle up to him. He then grabbed the piles of blankets, pulling them on top of Beth and himself. The blankets were crisp cold but after a moment, their body heat began to warm them up.

Daryl's heart always beat savagely when Beth squirmed her way into his arms. He told himself that she did it just to stay warm. Of course, it's why he agreed to their arrangement. Or at least, he thought he did. Besides, feeling her so close let him sleep at night for he knew she was safe as long as she was with him. Or at least he hoped so.

Beth could hear the thumping of Daryl's heart ever so quickly. It always beat fast right before he dozed off and then it settled to a soft beat that slowly lulled her to sleep. Beth sighed and closed her eyes letting the warmth slowly creep over her, comfortable and safe.

"Tomorrow we should go huntin'…" Daryl muttered as his heart settled and he began to doze off.

Beth clung to his shirt and muttered in agreement. They hadn't done much all day so she couldn't explain the exhaustion that had taken over her body. And in that moment she could care less about anything. About Nicole Kidman, Tom Hanks or that volleyball he lost in the ocean. She just wanted to sleep.

.

Beth followed close behind Daryl as they made their way through the white woods. Soft snowflakes floated down from above them continuing to cover the grounds in an ice-cold heap of frost. The trees were stripped of their green leaves that now lay under the frost in shades of rotten brown. There was a cold breeze that seeped through the survivors, brushing their exposed skin and sending chills up and down their spines. The snow had a heavy crunch to it, almost like the breaking of a bone but not quite the same. Beth was careful when she walked through it, not wanting to step in the wrong spot and go three feet in to a hole. It had happened to Daryl earlier that morning and now his left pants leg was wet up to the knee. He had pouted and muttered about it but there was nothing he could do but wait for it to dry.

The two spent the majority part of the day out in the woods trying to hunt anything down. Daryl talked about how he wished he could hunt down a big buck. He said they'd be set for the rest of winter. Beth only laughed, asking him how he planned to take it back to their camp. Daryl only shrugged, saying he'd find a way.

Luck struck them when they came across a rabbit running through the frozen foliage. Daryl was quick with his bow and shot the little animal straight on.

"Got ya!" He raised the now dead rabbit by the ears, lifting it up for Beth to see.

Beth looked at the little animal and felt awfully bad about it but knew they needed it to survive so she was rather relieved. "Poor little thing." She couldn't help to say.

"Yeah, well this poor little thing is gonna help ya survive through the winter."

Beth pushed his arm. "Don't be mean about it."

Daryl only smirked and threw the poor animal over his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go back, it's cold as balls out here."

Beth frowned, "Don't talk like that."

Daryl only shrugged and led the way back to camp.

Just before they reached the shrubs that separated the neighborhood from the woods, Daryl felt something was off. He stopped and held his arm up to stop Beth as well. "What?" She asked rather confused.

"Somethin' ain't right." He scanned the area, looking for anything that was out of place. He noticed the tool box by the front of the RV had been left open and one of the lawn chairs had been kicked aside. The snow around the entrance looked awfully dirty. Something was definitely not right.

Suddenly, the door to the RV burst open and two men with hands weapons filed out. Daryl grabbed Beth's hand and yanked her behind the tree.

"Piece uh shit place." The first man spat as he jumped down onto the snowy ground. He held a machete and a box of their canned goods under another arm.

"Daryl." Beth whispered urgently, clutching onto his arm.

Daryl didn't respond to her, only continued to watch the men as anger began to fill him. They were taking what was theirs. The second man came out with a magazine in his hands, skipping through the pages. "Kidman was hot. Ya think she's a deadbeat by now?"

"Shut up."

"What?" The man asked. He shrugged and then tossed the magazine in the snow.

"Just two of 'em. We could take 'em." Daryl quietly grabbed his bow and steadied himself.

"Wait." Beth whispered and the two continued to watch as a third and a fourth man came out of the Winnebago. "What are we gonna do?" Beth looked to him, fear consuming her eyes.

Daryl met her eyes. He didn't know how he was going to handle the situation but he knew what his main priority was and that was to keep Beth safe. Whatever it took, he couldn't let those men get a hold of her.


	8. The Start

**Don't Own TWD**

 **.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update! Here's a brand new chapter!**

 **.**

 **EIGHT**

 _The Start_

 **.**

The men came out of the RV, one by one; discussing the crude things they'd do to a woman and joking amongst themselves about the good old days of their sex lives. Daryl grabbed Beth by the wrist and pulled her behind him. If the men weren't going to leave willingly, then they had to be taken care of. However, they were outnumbered and Daryl didn't want to risk their lives over some settlement.

"It ain't safe. We gotta go." Daryl grabbed Beth's hand and began to lead her away when she pulled back.

"We can't leave." She said in a low whisper, "That's our home." Daryl eyed her wearily and she became flustered. "Where will we go?"

Daryl grabbed her hand again, pulling her away with him, "We'll find another place."

"Holy shit." Came a deep, ragged voice.

Daryl immediately turned around, aiming his crossbow at the man. Beth clutched onto his vest, staying behind him.

The man, tall and dirty with brown curly hair and a snagged tooth grinned at them, "Ey, men! Looks like we got some company after all!" His eyes landed upon Beth and licked his yellow teeth, "Some _real_ nice company."

The rest of the men came out from behind the bush and surrounded them. Daryl became extremely tense when he heard their whistles and chuckles.

"Damn, Jeff. Maybe there is a God after all." One of the chuckled as he winked at Beth.

Beth felt their eyes on her and it made her skin crawl something fierce.

"We ain't lookin' for trouble." Daryl muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Neither are we." Said the man who seemed to be the leader of the group. "But what's the hurry?" He looked over to Beth, "I'm sure we can have some fun."

Beth felt her stomach churn with disgust and her heartbeat with a wild fear that she hadn't felt with walkers. She knew men like them were out there; she just hadn't come across any.

Daryl on the other hand was filled with a rage that almost made him shake uncontrollably. He couldn't stand the way all those men were staring at Beth with wandering eyes filled with nothing but crude lust and disgusting intentions. They'd have to kill him if they wanted to get to her but he wouldn't let them do so. He promised himself he was going to keep his light alive and no one was going to taint it. No one was going to burn it out.

Daryl lifted his crossbow higher, looking at every man as he did so. Neither of them appeared to be carrying guns, just hand weapons, "If ya know what's good for ya, ya best let us leave."

The men chuckled. "Relax man, we just ain't seen a girl in months."

"Not such a pretty one at least." One reached out to touch Beth's hair.

Daryl reacted almost instantly and pulled the crossbow on him. The man jumped back and put his hands up. "Whoa, Rech. Looks like someone don't like to share."

Daryl stepped closer to Beth, "Run." He whispered to her.

"What?" She whispered back.

The man called Rech who was the leader scoffed, "Good thing we ain't asked for nothin' before. C'mon man, we'll be gentle." He reached for Beth.

"Run!" Daryl hollered and pulled the trigger. The bolt shot straight through Rech's neck. For a split second, all the men froze for it had all happened so fast. Rech stepped back and gurgled blood. His knees buckled before him and he fell to the to the snow with a heavy thud.

The men screamed and hollered and Beth made an immediate run for it just as Daryl had told her. She dashed right into the woods with two men after her while the other two dawned upon Daryl. Daryl brought out his knife, hollering at Beth to keep running. He swung the knife at one of the men that charged towards him. The man jumped back, bringing out a knife of his own.

Beth dashed through the trees, breathing heavily. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart beating in her ears, muffling out the sound of Daryl's voice and the hoots and hollers of the men after her.

Beth turned around but didn't see them. She passed a thick trunked tree when one of the men tackled her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her and the hatchet out of her hand. Beth screamed and used all her strength to try and kick him off. She dug her hand into the soil and smashed her hand against the man's face, getting soil in his eyes. The man screamed, covering his eyes from the wincing pain. Beth squirmed out from beneath him and kicked him right in the groin. Then scrammed to grab the hatchet and just as she did, the other man got a hold of her, shoving her back against a tree.

"Quick little doe, aren't ya?" His sour breath made Beth's stomach swirl even more.

She grunted, pulling her face back from him. She could feel her grip on the hatchet tighten. The man noticed it and forced her to drop it. Beth panicked but remembered her knife sticking out from her back pocket.

The man inhaled the scent from her neck and his body trembled. "Ya smell pretty good for livin' in such a dirty place." He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him in the eyes.

"Can't say the same for you." Beth muttered and brought her knife straight into the man's neck.

His body froze for a second until Beth yanked the knife out of his throat. He then dropped to the floor.

"You bitch!" The other man groaned from the cold ground. He was still recovering from Beth's kick.

Beth thought about killing the man but hesitated when she heard the moaning of walkers approaching. So instead she ran deeper into the woods, the snow made it hard to move fast. When she felt herself far enough, she stopped and looked around. "Daryl?" She panted; her breath visible in the cold air, "Holy shit, Daryl!" Beth heard movement behind her and jumped behind a tree. She peered to see a walker stumble out into the snow, struggling to move alone. It wasn't the man she had just killed but a much older, female corpse.

She heard quick footsteps and then Beth watched a bolt shoot straight through the walker's head. She felt sudden relief when she saw Daryl come out from behind a tree and collect his bolt.

"Daryl!" Beth pushed from her hiding spot and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck, utterly relieved to see him.

"Beth! Ya alright?"

Beth nodded vigorously, "I'm fine. I'm fine." She placed her hands on his cheeks and saw his reddening cheekbone. He looked pretty roughed up. "How bad did they hurt you?"

Daryl could see the concern in her eyes, "It don't matter. We gotta go."

It was then they heard the shouts of the two remaining men. Daryl took Beth's hand and dragged her through the snow, farther and farther from their safe haven. Beth looked back, unable to see the trailer park in the distance.

They ran for what felt like an eternity with the threat close behind. The two men could easily follow their tracks in the snow and kept up their pace with great determination.

Daryl could feel Beth lagging behind him. She was exhausted and shaking from the freezing cold. He couldn't tell how much she could last on the run. She was determined to fight but her body was exhausted.

"Where we goin'?" Beth asked, trying to catch her breath.

"There." Daryl pointed across a snow-covered field to what appeared to be a warehouse building in the distance. Beth stood straight by Daryl's side to see the aging and abandoned building. Somewhere inside was hope.

"Les' go." Daryl muttered and nudged her.

Daryl and Beth snuck through the back entrance of the wear house, crossing a few walkers on their way. They were too frozen to move fast enough to catch them. The two men were still behind them; Daryl knew they were. And if they weren't at least the building would give them shelter for the night.

The wear house was dark and filled with debris and trash around every corner amongst towers made of wooden crates and shelves stacked with tools and machinery.

"Do you hear that?" Beth grabbed Daryl's hand, whispering softly.

Daryl stopped and listened to the sound of moaning, groaning and shuffling. "Wait here." He whispered back and took two steps until he reached the corner of an isle and peered around the corner. The middle floor of the warehouse was littered with walkers. They ambled along without purpose. There were too many of them to get through. Daryl stepped back and whispered to Beth, "We have to go around or get up somewhere high." Daryl glanced up to notice a pair of stairs that lead up to an office room perched in a corner.

"C'mon." Daryl took Beth's hand and before they could take a single step, a loud crash rang through the warehouse alerting the walkers that came stumbling from around the corner, spotting the living.

"Hurry!" Daryl pushed Beth forward.

Walkers came out of every single direction, snapping at them. Beth yelped when a walker grabbed her by the jacket and yanked her back. Daryl then dawned upon it with his knife, getting it off of her. "Get to the office!"

They ran up the stairs with the small horde ganging close behind them. When Beth reached the door to the office, the door was locked. "Daryl!"

Daryl shot a bolt through the skull of a walker that had gotten to close. He kicked it against the chest, shoving it back. It fell backwards and sent a few other walkers tumbling down the stairs. He then went to help Beth open the door. Using all his momentum to crash against the door until it burst open. "Go!" He pushed Beth in and then hurried after her, closing the door behind him.

Walkers came crushing upon it, dirtying up the windows with rotting blood and dark goo.

"Beth! The desk!" Beth dropped the hatchet and pushed the desk to the door to help Daryl block it. She then looked around them. They were trapped and surrounded. The walkers banged against the glass, cracking it.

"Daryl, what are we gonna do?"

Daryl couldn't think straight. The sound of the walkers were too much and he knew it was the two men who had sent the walkers after them, trapping them in the office. It was then Daryl noticed a trap door in the ceiling. "Hold up." He jumped on the desk and shoved the little door upward with great force, exposing a small entrance to the attic.

"C'mon!" He extended his hand down to Beth.

"I'm not going up there!" She retorted, "Are you crazy? We don't know what's up there!"

"Ya wanna die?"

Beth jumped when the walkers cracked the glass and began to make their way through. She groaned and took Daryl's hand. Daryl helped her up onto the desk and then up through the small attic entrance. Once Beth was up there, she reached down, giving Daryl her hand, "Hurry!"

The walkers burst through the windows and the door, making their way inside. Daryl grabbed Beth's hand and hoisted himself up with her help just as the walkers grabbed at his boots. Daryl pushed away from the hole as Beth covered it with the latch. They then fell side by side, catching their breath.

Beth was the first to speak, "Well…what now?"

The attic's only window was too small for either of them to crawl through. There was no way out but through the latch and down to the walker-infested office. Nevertheless, the small attic was free of anyone but them.

"We'll have to wait it out." Daryl muttered and sat down against the wall below the tiny window.

The attic was dark and musty. The only light seeped in through the window but wasn't nearly enough to provide them enough visibility, so instead of poking about, Beth sat with Daryl and waited.

They sat in silence until the sunset and well into the night. Beth dozed off and leaned against Daryl, slightly shivering from the cold. Daryl wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer in attempts to stay warm. Her body came to a calm after a few short moments and relaxed in his warmth.

When Dawn broke through the window, Daryl carefully stood without waking Beth and went to check the latch. The office was still filled with walkers and their path to freedom was still congested with the dead. Daryl carefully closed back the latch, careful not to send the corpses into a frenzy. When he glanced up, Beth was looking at him.

"We're stuck here, aren't we?"

"Not for long."

Beth sighed and placed her hand upon her hungry stomach. She looked around and noticed that the place was littered with boxes. Perhaps there was something of use. Maybe even a box of rations or some stored away water. So Beth jumped up to her feet and began to poke around.

"The hell ya doin'?" Daryl asked, taking a seat back to the spot where they had slept.

"Maybe there's some food around here."

"Doubt it…" He muttered.

Beth scoffed, "Don't be so negative."

After minutes of looking around, Beth failed to find any rations. She had found nothing but boxes of old newspapers, dusty records and holiday decorations.

"Whoever put this stuff here was a real hoarder." She commented, kicking a few boxes of junk aside.

Daryl put his attention back to his crossbow. It was silent for a moment until Beth gasped. "No way!"

He glanced up and raised a brow at her, curious as to what she had found. Beth emerged from behind a few boxes of junk with a wooden crate in her hands. She took it to Daryl and set it in front of him. "Ya wanna have some fun, Mr. Dixon?" Beth reached in the crate and pulled out a glass bottle of scotch.


	9. What Was Done

**Don't own TWD**

 **.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone!**

 **.**

 **NINE**

 _What Was Done_

 **.**

Beth sat the half empty bottle of scotch right in front of them. They had been drinking at a low pace for the greater half of the day and the sun was at a low. It had been Beth's idea to have a few drinks while they waited things out. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her they were going to die. She could feel it creeping up with every passing hour. The walkers had yet to clear the office and any form of distraction had failed. Daryl said escaping with so many still in the room would send them to their graves for sure. Of course, so would sitting around in an attic. Beth's stubbornness had met its end and she had finally gotten Daryl to agree to a drink or two…or three.

In half the day, they had emptied half the bottle. Daryl had held his drink pretty well, much better than he had the last time he and Beth had shared drinks. Beth on the other hand was now laying on the floor, staring out the window with a glazed look in her eyes.

"I wonder if she's with my dad…" she slurred slightly.

"Who?"

"Maggie."

"Ey' knock it off." Daryl scolded, "Ain't gon have none o' that."

Beth rolled to her side and glanced at him. "Do you—do you miss your br-brother ?" She slurred a little bit.

Daryl shrugged and grabbed the bottle, taking another swing from it. He too knew that if they didn't get out they would die in that attic. But in that moment, starved with nothing in his system but straight scotch, Daryl thought that maybe dying wouldn't be such a bad thing. He had never been a quitter but if he had to choose a way to go, it would be with Beth.

"Ain't gonna be no sittin' around feelin' sorry for ourselves, got it?"

Beth didn't say anything. Just stared at him.

"Got it?" He repeated.

Beth nodded and pushed herself up, "Got it…" She glanced around the attic and finally set her eyes upon the window. The sun was setting and the light was escaping them. "Those men…" She said referring to the men back at the camp, "Do you think they would have hurt me?"

"…Yeah." Daryl answered truthfully.

"Would you have let them?"

Daryl caught her gaze. "Nah." His answer was firm, "I wouldn't of." He took another drink from the bottle.

Beth scooted over to him and sat at his side. She took the bottle from him and took a short drink from it. The scotch had a raw and sharp taste that burned her throat and warmed her stomach but it didn't smell as awful as moonshine did. Or at least not to her. Beth thought about her life before the apocalypse.

"I kinda miss the world when men like that weren't at every corner."

"There were still men like that…"

She sighed, "I know but…" her voice trailed off, "Not in every home."

Daryl frowned, she wasn't making much sense. Beth looked over at him and bit back a smile. He looked back at her and frowned deeper. "What?"

Beth continued to bite her bottom lip, not saying a word. Her playful smile was making him nervous. He scoffed and looked ahead, "Better stop drinkin' or that scotch'll kill ya before dem walkers do."

"Would ya miss me if I did?" She giggled, leaning in on him.

Daryl scoffed again, "One less thing to worry 'bout." He lied. Daryl knew he'd miss her like crazy.

Beth tilted her head back and laughed. The walkers below fussed about, hearing the sound of the living above them but not able to reach them or see them. Daryl didn't care at that point.

"I know you would. You'd miss me." She nodded to herself, sure of it. And of course she had told him before.

Beth always imagined that she'd be the one to die first from the two of them. She wasn't as strong or as brave as Daryl and didn't hold half the survival instincts that he did. She often felt like she was just along for the ride. Of course, she didn't want to die but she was growing tired. So tired of a life of pure struggling. Beth had been so optimistic before. Like at the prison and even after. She had pushed Daryl to keep themselves moving forward and at least attempt to find anyone that could have survive. Alas, sitting there in that dark attic with a belly filled with scotch, Beth wasn't so sure why she kept on holding on. Death felt so inevitable in that single moment. Perhaps it was the booze or the lack of food or water in her system but Beth felt the end was near. She was sure of it and she knew Daryl was sure of it too. Or least he seemed like it. He hadn't even made an attempt at an escape plan. It just seemed set in stone.

They were going to die and there was nothing to do about it.

Beth then thought about her life growing up. She had always been such a good girl; always listening to her parents, doing all her homework and coming home before curfew. She thought she was going to go to college like Maggie did and meet a handsome young man. They would date for a few years and then he'd ask her to marry him. Then on their wedding night she'd give herself to him body and soul. Beth thought about it and her mind lingered on the subject.

The sun had finally set and the moon had risen, filling the attic with a soft, blue light that only illuminated the small space in front of it. The two survivors sat side by side, glancing out yonder to a world that felt so far away from them. A world that almost seemed unreal.

Beth began to mumble on about things she had done or said in high school. The majority of them didn't make much sense because one, Daryl had no clue what she was referring to, and two, she slurred a lot. Beth would say something and then laugh to herself about it but then she turned quiet.

Daryl could feel the warmth of her leg resting against his and it made his heart beat faster. Beth then sighed and brought her knees to her chest, "Can't believe Imma die a virgin…"

Daryl paused at her words and slowly glanced at her with a confused and quizzical expression for the most part. He couldn't believe what she had just said. Beth bit back a smile and then burst out laughing. Daryl chuckled and let her topple over him, "Can you believe that?" She asked him.

Daryl helped her sit up. He knew she wasn't making any sense, "It ain't that great." He lied to her.

Beth scoffed, calling his bluff, "Sure."

Beth turned to him, "What was your first time like?"

"Pfft. I ain't gon' talk 'bout that…"

Beth shook his arm, "Oh, Daryl, c'mon."

"Nah."

"Daryl!"

"Stop it."

"Are you still a—"

"No!"

Beth laughed and cracked some jokes at his expense but he just brushed them off and made some back. The night continued and so did the drinks and at one point, and Daryl wasn't so sure when, but Beth's hand made its way onto his lap. As soon as he noted her hand on his lap all of his senses exploded. He knew what she was implying and everything in him told him not to but when he met her gaze under the soft light of the moon there was no going back. They were going to die. Hell, they'd probably be dead by morning. Daryl cared about her. He loved her. He probably wasn't in love with her but he hadn't been in love with many other women either. Still, Beth was different. She was his light. He couldn't.

Then, she leaned in, pressing her forehead against his. He could smell the scotch off her breath and feel the warmth of her lips just above his. She felt warm. "I don't wanna die…" She whispered.

"Ya ain't gonna…" he whispered back.

Beth closed her eyes, "Why won't you let me die?"

Daryl was silent for a moment, "Cause you're all I got."

Beth inhaled a deep breath and then leaned in, kissing Daryl. Daryl froze for a moment but then rendered when all the scotch told him yes. It muffled his mind and his discretion and encouraged him to kiss her back. The next thing he knew, his hands were fumbling in the dark to remove her jacket and then her red sweater. Beth was so willing and didn't stop him. Instead she went to remove his vest, followed by his jacket and then the rest.

It all seemed to happen so fast but when Daryl opened his eyes, he was perched on top of Beth. Her fair skin glowed so beautifully beneath the moon and he couldn't think straight. Her lips were swollen from drunken kisses and when she looked into his eyes, there was no fear in her own. There was only acceptance and willingness hidden behind a drunken veil.

"Beth—"

She put her fingers on his lips, "Don't stop."

And so he listened so obediently to the scotch and to her bold words. It felt right. In that moment, nothing else really mattered.

Just her.

.

The sun crept through the small window the following morning. Beth was the first to wake up. Her eyes opened slowly to greet the soft morning light that came in through the window. She instantly felt the heavy pounding in her head and the dryness in her mouth. She placed her hands to her temples and groaned lightly, wishing to have nothing more than a tall glass of water. The hang over from the scotch was far different from the moonshine one, that was a given.

Beth closed her eyes, hiding from the intolerable light and rolled to her side, snuggling against Daryl's arm. She felt the warmth emanating from his body and after a moment she slowly opened her eyes to greet his sleeping face. She studied the calmness of his sleeping face and began to doze off when she felt a cold breeze run up her back and her entire body filled with goose bumps. Beth's eyes flashed wide open and she sat up with a jolt, "Oh my god!"

She pushed away from Daryl and looked down at her naked self, covering herself with her arms, "No, no, no." She noted Daryl's shirtless state and became red in the face.

Beth had crossed the line and there was no going back.

She quickly picked up her clothes from the floor and put them on in a rush before Daryl woke up. She then laid back down a foot away from him and pretended to sleep just as he roused from his slumber. She felt him move behind her, grunting softly at his uncomfortable state. Her heart beat so quickly and she hoped he didn't remember anything of the night before. In that moment, Beth couldn't really remember every single detail of the night before but finding herself naked next to Daryl was a clear indication of what had happened.

The moment of silence felt like an eternity and finally Daryl roused her awake. "Ey. Ya good?"

Beth stiffened and forced herself to relax. She rolled over to greet his gaze but found that she couldn't and instead sat up, hiding her eyes from him.

"Feels like a got hit by a damn eighteen wheeler." He groaned, making his way over to the latch. He placed his ear against it and listened.

"Ya hear that?"

Beth frowned. "No, I don't hear anythin'."

"Exactly."

Daryl opened the hatch and glanced down at the office. It was empty except for four lingering walkers. Something must have drawn them all out. Beth rolled her eyes at this. How convenient.

"I'll go first." Daryl whispered and slowly lowered himself down onto the desk. A male walker dressed in overalls was the first to notice him. Daryl raised his crossbow and shot a bolt right through its skull. He then jumped down from the desk, collected the bolt and rammed it through the eye of a female walker that came up from behind him.

Meanwhile, Beth came down from the attic and stabbed the third walked from the back of the neck while Daryl took care of the fourth and final walker in the office. He then glanced to Beth and placed his finger to his lips. He then motioned towards the door and out onto the top of the staircase.

Walkers lingered throughout the entire warehouse spread out through the isles. Daryl studied the perimeter and found an exit door just behind an open security fence. He nudged Beth to follow him and not make a sound. A walker greeted them at the bottom of the stairs. Daryl shot it with another bolt, taking it down as silently as possible. He yanked the bolt out and pointed in down an isle he had spotted from the top that was free of walkers.

A few walkers noticed the living running by and turned around to follow them, alerting the others near by. Soon, Beth and Daryl had a tiny horde behind their backs. After dodging a few of the dead, they reached the security fence and Daryl shut it behind them, preventing the walkers from following behind them. Beth was utterly relieved when the exit doors opened and they burst out to freedom.

Daryl shut the heavy door behind them and caught his breath.

"That was bullshit!" Beth suddenly snapped.

Confused, Daryl glanced at her.

"The hell was that? We almost died!"

Daryl was confused by her outburst. He thought she'd be relieved to escape the warehouse unharmed—or at least with just a tiny hangover.

"But we didn't."

"But we could have." Beth thought to the night before when she was so sure she was going to die and all she had to do was wait was another night to find that damn office almost empty. It seemed too easy. Like some kind of cosmic joke.

Daryl looked around their surroundings. A few walkers had emerged from the tree line. "Ya can complain about survivin' later, we gotta go. We're sittin' ducks out here…"

Beth scoffed embarrassed and flushed, hung her pack over her shoulder and headed in the direction opposite of the forest walkers. Daryl gathered his pack and his crossbow and followed behind her. He eyed her the whole way across the field to the other end of the woods. The night before was clear in his mind but he didn't speak a word of it.


	10. After

**Don't own TWD**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading!

.

 **TEN**

 _After_

.

Neither of them spoke about what had happened in the attic. It had been several nights and each one was sure the other didn't remember a thing. Beth was too embarrassed to even bring it up and Daryl was ashamed that he had allowed himself to touch Beth when she was under the influence. She had been so vulnerable but so willing. The sheer thought made him unable to look at her. He wouldn't bring it up unless she did and Beth didn't.

They continued to survive the winter going from place to place. Their first stop after the warehouse had been a tiny house at the edge of a small town. They had only been there for a single night until they moved on and finally moved into the back room of a tiny bookstore in the main square of the town.

The room was small but they managed to get comfortable during the cold nights. At first they slept separated but in the mornings, they'd find each other in a close embrace. Walkers were scarce during the winter. Once or twice a straggling one would bump against the store's boarded up front door but would wander off without causing much attention to itself.

Daryl slept a lot during those last winter days while Beth moved from book to book. She would read them and comment parts to Daryl while he tried to doze off. He'd make a single sound or a simple, "Oh, yeah?" but not much else. And with the passing days and all the chapters passed, the two began to leave the night in the attic behind, not letting it bother either of them. What had happened, happened and no harm had been done.

On one particular day, Daryl had begun to drift off from a long night of keeping watch. The night before they had heard some sounds coming from the parking lot behind the building. Daryl wasn't sure if the living were involved in the racket but he decided to stay up to keep watch. Beth was hesitant to fall asleep but did so eventually.

In the morning, they switch places and Daryl went to sleep while Beth ventured through the bookstore for her next book. When they had arrived the place was practically untouched. She guessed it was because a bookstore would be the last place someone would want to go during an apocalypse. She went to the boarded up windows and took a peek through one of the cracks to see snow flurries forming outside. Winter was coming to an end. She was sure they were towards the end of February.

Beth pushed from the window and blocked the crack with the drape. She then continued to roam through the store in search for another book. She lifted the lantern to be able to see the titles of books. Uninterested in any of the books in the adult section, Beth wandered to the small corner of the store that was filled with children's books. She plucked one from the shelf and sat down at the tiny table meant for the children that would never use it and looked through the colorful pages. Beth smiled as she looked through the book. It was so simple yet so entertaining. If only all things could be so simple.

"What're ya doin'?" Daryl's voice came and Beth glanced up.

She became nervous and quickly closed the book, "Nothin'. Just readin'."

Daryl walked over and plucked the book from the table. He eyed it and then raised a brow at her, "Nothin' else catch your eye?"

Beth snatched the book back, "What are you doin' up? Shouldn't you be restin'?"

Daryl shrugged and went around the children's section, picking up books and placing them back. "Nah, ain't tired."

Beth watched him and then smiled giddily, "Want me to read to you?"

"What?"

"I said if you want me to read to you."

Daryl looked at her like she was crazy.

"C'mon, Daryl. Don't be a sour puss."

"I ain't—"

"Then sit down."

Daryl shook his head and took a seat on one of the tiny chairs. Beth giggled, opened the book and began to read out loud.

.

When the snow began to melt, Beth felt like their hope had been renewed. She stepped out from the back of the bookstore and took in a deep breath, inhaling the fresh spring air. "Oh, wow. It smells grand, doesn't it Daryl?"

She turned around. Daryl emerged from the back door, squinting his eyes from the sun. He looked around the back building parking lot and nodded to himself, "Better than freezin' half to death."

"What day do you think it is?" Beth asked him.

Daryl shrugged, "Dunno."

Beth counted the months on her fingers, "Mid-March maybe?"

"Your guess is as good as any."

Beth sighed, "I wish I knew."

"Well, winters over that's for sure. Huntin's gon' be easier. C'mon." He nudged her and the two ventured across the parking lot, across the field and into the forest.

They didn't make it half a mile into the woods before Beth began to slow down. She felt a little fatigued and began to lag behind. Daryl noticed her footsteps linger behind him and stopped. He eyed her as she leaned against a tree for a moment.

"Ya alright?"

Beth nodded. "Yes. Just a little tired."

"We ain't even goin' uphill."

Beth shook it off and continued after him. For some reason the short trek felt exhausting and Beth wanted to stop. The longer they kept walking the more out of breath she became.

Daryl managed to shoot down three squirrels and a duck. He said they'd eat the duck first and preserve the squirrels for later that night. He said something about trying to make jerky now that the sun was out but Beth let the words pass right through her. She wasn't paying much attention and only wanted to go back to the bookstore to rest.

Daryl secured the perimeter around the back door and set some traps. Without the snow to make much of a barrier.

"How much longer are we gonna stay here?" Beth sat on an upside down bucket out on the lot while Daryl plucked the duck.

"Ya don't like it here?"

"No, I'm not sayin't that. I'm just askin'."

Daryl didn't say much and continued to pluck. Beth glanced behind him to beyond the lot to see a walker slowly making its way over. She stood from the bucket and grabbed her knife out of her back pocket, "I got it."

Daryl didn't protest and instead watched just in case she needed help.

Beth went under the wire that Daryl had put around their perimeter and went to greet the walker. It had been a man, much older than Daryl with white hair and missing teeth. Its skin had a grayish tint and it smelled something awful. Beth suddenly felt nauseas and stopped. She wasn't even that close to it to fully smell it but its stench was overwhelming. So much it sent her a step back and she covered her nose with an arm.

After a short moment, she steadied herself and went to raise her knife just as the walker approached her but before she could strike it, her head began to spin something fierce and Beth lulled to the side, falling over.

Daryl watched it all happen. "Beth!" He threw the duck to the side, jumped up on his feet and ran to her. The walker fell to its knees and reached to grab her, ready to take a bite out of her neck when Daryl tackled it back to the floor. Daryl elbowed its chest to the floor as the walker snapped up at him. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife, tabbing the walker through the neck and up into its brain. Daryl jerked the knife to the right and heard something snap. The walker's body fell limp.

Daryl pushed off the corpse and went to Beth. He picker her up in his arms and carried her back into the bookstore. He laid her on top of her sleeping back and roused her, "Beth. Ey, wake up! Beth!" he tapped her cheek.

Beth began to mumble, "D—did I get it?" She slowly opened her eyes.

Daryl sighed, relieved she was fine, "Yeah...ya got it." He helped her sit up and then reached over for a bottle of water and handed it to her. "Drink."

Beth obeyed and drank from the bottle. She sighed, "What happened?"

"Ya fainted."

Beth rubbed her head and groaned. "And the duck?"

"The duck?—ah, shit." Daryl jumped back up to his feet and went back outside to retrieve the duck.

By the time the sun set, the two were in the backroom munching down on some left over duck. Beth had barely touched her share but Daryl was on his second helping. "I'm just not very hungry." Beth admitted. She was still feeling rather dizzy from earlier that day and only wanted to sleep. Daryl was persistent that she finish her first share at least and so she picked at it the best she could.

She then checked the candle inside the lantern and was satisfied by how much longer it would last them. She had been avoiding going around town scavenging for supplies now that the walkers weren't frozen in the snow. Still, they still had some supplies to last them another three days or so.

Beth lay back down on her sleeping bag that was right next to Daryl's. She lay her head on a pillow she had made out of her red sweater and took in a deep breath. Daryl noted this and spoke up, "Ya sleepin' already?"

"Yeah, I'm tired…"

"Tired of what? Ya barely did anythin' today."

Beth scoffed softly, "Get off my back, Daryl."

"Just sayin'…"

Beth rolled around and turned her back to him. She simply wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Not to mention that her headache was coming back. Beth had been having the same throbbing headache for the past week and a half and she wasn't sure what it could be.

After a few minutes, Daryl got up, checked the front of the store and then the back door and when he deemed it safe enough, he blew out the candle in the lantern and laid down next to Beth in the dark. He thought of scooting closer to her and letting her squirm her way into his arms but realized that the night wasn't as cold as it had been during the winter. In a way Daryl damned the spring for now he didn't have an excuse to warm up to her.

The night in the attic suddenly crawled back into Daryl's mind and he wondered why. He began to repeat all the little things he could remember like the way Beth giggled when his hand went up between her legs or the way she bit her bottom lip when he entered her for the first time. All those little moments were the last things on his mind before he fell asleep and when he woke in the middle of the night to still find her fast asleep, Daryl scooted closer to her. He watched her sleeping face for a moment and wondered if deep down she remembered too. And if she did remember, he wondered if she liked it as much as he had.


	11. Fears

**Don't own TWD**

.

 **ELEVEN**

 _Fears_

.

Beth awoke a few times during the night with the sudden urge of a full bladder. She was awfully annoyed and tried her best not to wake Daryl as she moved through the camping tent they had set up in a secluded area of the forest. They had decided to move past the bookstore when a horde of walkers came crossing through. Daryl said it would be best to move on.

Beth quietly unzipped the tent but when she attempted to step out, Daryl grabbed her ankle, causing her to tumble forward.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked in a groggy voice.

Beth sighed, annoyed with his need to know her every move. For some reason, Beth had been in such a mood swing that she couldn't understand it. "None of your business." She huffed.

"If ya gotta piss just say it."

"Daryl!" She yanked her ankle away from his grasp, embarrassed at his bluntness, "Don't talk like that…" She stumbled out of the tent and into the night.

Spring had been awfully kind to them with warm days and cool nights. It rained every other day as well so they always had water to spare. Needless to say, Beth hadn't been feeling herself. She felt tired all the time and often moody. Her stomach cramped every other day and a strong dizziness was beginning to present itself. It came and went and it worried Beth but she figured it was due to the old cans of food they had been eating. Still, Daryl seemed unbothered by what they consumed and went on as his normal self. Beth on the other hand dealt with the dizziness and the headaches. She didn't mention them to Daryl as to not worry him. The archer was awfully concerned with her well-being that she didn't need him hovering over her.

Beth found a safe spot behind a tree just behind the security wire they had set around their camp and sighed in relief. It must have been the third time she had gone during the night.

When she was finished, she returned back to the tent and lay down in her spot next to Daryl. His eyes were closed and he looked to be fast asleep. Beth snuggled, happy to be back in her sleeping bag.

"Ya piss?" Daryl asked in the darkness.

Beth pushed his arm, "Shut up."

"Ain't gotta be ashamed."

Beth rolled around, giving him her back, "My body functions are none of your business."

"Just askin'…" He mumbled and fell silent again. After a moment, Beth could hear his breathing soften; a sign that he had fallen asleep. Beth did the same but before she did, her mind wandered to all the things that were wrong with her.

.

In the morning they packed all of their things and continued to move on. Daryl was uneasy for the forest was too quiet and they hadn't seen a walker in about two days. He said that was too good to be true and kept waiting for something to pop out from behind the trees but Beth paid no mind to him. It was early in the morning, an hour after dawn and she was beginning to feel that same dizziness begin to take over.

She stopped in the middle of the trail and placed her hands upon her stomach and closed her eyes, trying to stop the dizziness. Daryl noticed she had stopped and did as well. "Beth? Ya alright?"

She didn't answer him.

"Beth?"

Beth opened her eyes, took two steps forward before she fell upon her knees and vomited on the ground. Daryl rushed to her side but before he could get too close Beth put a hand up to stop him. The embarrassment was clear on her face.

Beth coughed, "I'm okay, I'm okay."

"Ya don't look okay." He said but stepped back to give her the space she needed.

Beth closed her eyes for another moment, trying to regain herself but the feeling was swelling in her stomach and coming up her chest. Before she knew it she was vomiting again. Daryl averted his gaze; it bothered him that he was unable to help her but Beth didn't want him to get too close. away not being able to help her bothered him. He just didn't know what to do but he knew it wasn't the first time she had vomited.

When Beth seemed to be done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and took a deep breath through her nose. It had all happened so fast, without warning and she was beginning to wish that Daryl hadn't witnessed it all.

"Ya good?" he asked her, pulling out a water bottle from his pack and handed it to her, "Here."

Beth nodded and took the bottle to rinse out her mouth, "Yuck…"

Daryl checked their surroundings. They were a few miles off a high way according to the map. They had been traveling in circles for the past few days and had only scavenged a few run down houses but hadn't found anything of use to them. He hoped they would find a place suitable enough to hunker down for a while. Beth's health was beginning to worry him. He hoped that whatever she had wasn't the same sickness that began to attack the people in the prison. He really hoped it wasn't that. It would be too cruel.

"Beth…"

"What?"

"Ya ready?" He extended his hand out for her.

Beth nodded and took his hand. Then when she saw her hand in his she turned red and yanked away from him and walked ahead. Daryl frowned at this but shook it off and followed after her. Something was seriously wrong with the Greene girl and he was eager to know what it was. Daryl could usually care less but after that night he spent with her things were just different for him.

Beth walked a few paces ahead of Daryl. She kept her gaze on the forest ground and absent mindedly placed her hand on her upset stomach. It felt a little swollen.

Beth walked a few paces ahead of Daryl. She kept her eyes on the forest ground on nothing in particular. She raised her hand absentmindedly and put it on her upset stomach. It felt swollen; Beth had not noticed it until a few days ago but thought it was just due to her cramps but her period never arrived and she was still waiting. She couldn't remember the last time she had it but she had begun to note its late arrival. Beth bit her bottom lip thinking of all the possibilities of what could have been wrong with her and all kinds of fears raced through her mind.

She feared she was getting sick like the people in the prison but if so, the fever would have burned her out by then. Something else was wrong. Something very serious.

.

For the next few days they continued to travel through the rough Georgia woods in search of food and shelter. They had just outrun a small group of walkers heading south. Daryl had said it would be best to avoid them instead of fighting them off and Beth agreed without a second thought. She was in no mood to fight walkers; she wasn't in the mood for anything.

She felt tired and sick all the time and she was beginning to swing in and out of sour moods. However, when they heard the sound of rushing water, all her sour moods went out the window that she didn't even care when Daryl grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to it. She wanted to laugh with glee upon seeing the lovely creek that ran through the middle of the woods. The water was so clear and its babbling sound was a clean change from the moaning sounds of the dead. Beth wanted nothing more than to bathe in it; she was tired of being covered in dirt, sweat and blood that wasn't hers. Beth thought that after all that time she would grow used to being dirty but it was something she would never be accustomed to.

"We should set up camp near by. Rest up for a day or two and then keep moving."

"Alright. Sounds good to me." Beth studied the creek, "I'm gonna stay behind and clean up a bit. S'that alright?"

Daryl only nodded, "Don't be long."

"Aren't you gonna wash up too?" Beth sat on one of the rocks and began to take off her shoes.

"Daryl became nervous and glanced away, "Uh, I'll do it later. You go first."

"Alright, suit yourself." Beth said carelessly and dipped her feet in the water.

Truth was, her heart was beating wildly against her chest. She became beat red at the thought of Daryl seeing her naked again and was relieved when he walked off in his own direction to set up camp.

Beth looked around to make sure the coast was clear before she stepped out of the water again and began to strip. She folded her dirty jeans on a rock next to her shoes and her socks. She then pulled off her ripped up shirt and folded it on top of her jeans and stepped back into the water. She reached her hands in to the creek and scooped up some water in to her hands to wash her face. She then washed her neck, her chest and her arms. All the dirt and sweat washed clean off exposing her soft, fair skin.

Beth then ran her hands down to abdomen and froze instantly when she came upon the pudge that had grown in place of her flat stomach. She frowned almost immediately and dug her fingers into her skin.

"No." She whispered to herself, remembering flashes of her night with Daryl, "No, it can't be." She looked down to her stomach. Beth had lost track of time since that night and the time in between felt like a blur. The bookstore, the last winter days, everything.

.

Daryl ventured off by himself to set up camp some yards from the creek. He didn't want to be too close to it just in case the sound gathered walkers or worse, the living. But he wanted to be close enough to be able to gather water for whatever they would need.

The first thing he set up was the wire followed by the clunky and noisy things they hung from it including a bell and bottles filled with pebbles. Anything that would make noise upon movement.

Daryl thought about setting up the tent but decided not to just in case they decided not to stay the night so instead he set up their sleeping bags. As he did so, his mind wandered back to Beth. She had been acting strange in the last few weeks and he wasn't sure why. Weird or not, he was relieved that she hadn't shown any more signs of that sickness that overtook the prison.

After Daryl set up some traps near by to possibly try and catch some food. A crisp squirrel sounded good to him right about then. When he was done, he decided to go back to camp and start the fire but remembered that the matches were in Beth's pack so he returned to the creek to fetch them.

Daryl was about to call her name and ask about the matches but he came short when he noticed her standing half naked in the middle of the creek. His body had come to a full stop and he found himself stuck in some sort of trance in where the only thing that existed in the world was Beth and Beth alone. Without thinking, he let his eyes roam up her long, lean legs and up to the rest of her body. Her skin was so fair and looked soft to the touch. Daryl indeed knew it was soft to the touch.

His eyes continued to wander until they came upon the tiny bump in her stomach. He frowned at this, not remembering that being there before and without thinking, Daryl took a step forward.

Beth was so far into her thoughts that when a twig broke behind her she gave a start, turning around to meet his deep blue eyes. Daryl's eyes flickered to hers and for a moment they both paused and stared at each other until Beth remembered she was half naked.

"Fuck, Daryl!" She gasped and hurried to cover herself, "You scared me!"

"Shit." He muttered and looked away, "Sorry." It had taken him a moment to come to his senses and look away from her. He hadn't meant to stare but he had been taken back by the sight of her in such a vulnerable state.

"Well?" She raised her brows expectantly when he didn't leave right away, "What is it?"

"Uh, er, nothin'." He said and stalked away without another word.

Beth closed her eyes and sighed. Both her hands traveled down to her swollen stomach, hoping that all her suspicions were wrong.

.

Darkness had come upon them once again before they knew it. Beth lay in her sleeping bag fresh and clean for the first time in a long time and she was utterly grateful for it. She even thought about thanking God but the thought made her think of her father and his faith. Not wanting to cry due to the mood swings, she rolled to her side and watched the fire crackle and pop mere feet away.

Daryl rested against a tree on the other side of the fire, across from Beth. He was busy sharpening a stick with his pocketknife. He had told Beth to get some rest and he would keep watch. She looked awfully tired to him and didn't put up a fight about it or suggested staying up with him.

Beth on the other hand couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep for a few nights now with the constant and she especially wouldn't be able to sleep after the realization she had in the creek earlier that day.

Daryl ripped his attention from his task and set them upon Beth. He remembered to earlier that day. Daryl instantly wanted to turn away and return to camp but he became completely frozen by the scene before him. Daryl was still embarrassed that he had been caught staring but it wasn't something he hadn't seen before. Still, he knew he shouldn't have. He wasn't that type of man.

"Yer s'posed to be sleepin'." He said as he turned his attention back to his knife.

Beth sighed. "I can't."

"Why?" He wasn't one to pry but the curiosity was killing him. He wanted to know why she had been so distant and strange.

"I don't know."

Daryl scoffed. "Suit yerself then." And continued to sharpen the stick.

Beth lay on her back, ripping her eyes from Daryl. Underneath her sleeping back, she brought her hand to her stomach once more. The idea that she could possibly be expecting was such a far fetched one. One that didn't even seem real or even possible. It made her almost want to laugh and she would have done so if the fear wasn't so present. However all the signs were pointing to it: the dizziness, the morning sickness, and the absence of her period. It was all beginning to add up. Still, it was a possibility that she didn't want to see become real.

What kind of life would she be able to give an infant in such a world? A short and cruel life living in fear of everything? No, Beth wouldn't want that for any child. Not even for little Judy who was lost somewhere out in the world already. Beth just couldn't handle that kind of truth. It was out of the question. However, the doubt began to gnaw at her. What if she was? After all, one time was enough.

Beth closed her eyes and let the tears run down her face. "Not this, please." She whispered and opened her eyes once more, lookin up at the star filled sky, hoping that God was listening.

"Anythin' but this."


	12. Three's Company

**DON'T OWN TWD**

.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, everyone!

.

 **TWELVE**

 _ **Three's Company**_

.

The intense fear never left Beth's mind. She found herself constantly thinking about it. Every single passing day was just proof of what was to come. She felt her body changing little by little. At first she tried to ignore it but all the signs were so strong and so clear and she'd feel herself go weak at the knees. Beth tried to count down to her last cycle but she couldn't quite remember, she just knew it had been a long while and the monthly visitor's absence had been noticed. It just seemed to be taking too long.

Some days she was lost in utter denial. She would ignore the morning sickness and the swelling in her belly and go about as life was as if it had been on the road. No extra worries. She just wanted things to stay the same—with her at least.

Daryl on the other hand was skeptic of Beth's health and watchful of her actions. She barely made any eye contact with him and kept her words to herself. The more days that passed, the quieter she became. He had tried asking her but she brushed him off, claiming that she was fine.

Beth felt terrible for he awful moods. They caused her to be short with Daryl and she disliked that. She never wanted to be short with him and often found herself apologizing for her sour mood.

There was something wrong with Beth. Daryl could tell right away. At first he thought she was just upset because he had walked in on her bathing in the creek but Beth wasn't the type to hold onto that kind of a grudge. Over time, they had become so familiar with one another that seeing each other half naked was just something out of the norm. Even so, the creek incident had been weeks ago. About two or three to be more exact.

Beth had become secretive and kept her distance from him. Her behavior made Daryl observant; he noticed the little things she thought he hadn't. Such as the way she had begun to walk hunched with her arms crossed across her stomach or the too big clothing she had begun to pick out of houses they scavenged.

Things just weren't right and he wanted to know why.

The two of them exited out of the woods onto a street with a couple of walkers close on their trail. Beth was the first out onto the street and she hunched over, catching her breath. She had been slow to escape the dead and had needed Daryl's help. The first walker that stumbled out from behind the tree line growled at them. It was a male walker wearing bloody overalls and its rotten skin was hanging off from its body. It smelled something fierce which caused Beth to lurch to the side and vomit the little bit of food they had to eat that day.

"Beth!" Daryl hollered when the walker lunged at him. A second walker, a woman with matted hair and a broken ankle limped onto the street towards Beth who was still recovering from the breakfast she had just puked.

The male walker snapped its jaws at Daryl. Daryl grabbed it by the overalls and shoved it back with all the strength he could muster. He then grabbed one of his bolts and stabbed it through the side of the walker's head. He then yanked the bolt out, squirting walker blood all over the ground.

Beth coughed, catching her breath when she heard the sound of the female walker approaching her with a fast limp. Daryl kicked the other dead walker aside and grabbed the live one by the dress. The moldy dress ripped, exposing the walker's emaciated body.

Beth grabbed her hatchet and raised it up, hacking the female walker's head with it as hard as she could. She was weak and the hatchet didn't cut straight through the skull. Instead it made a cracking sound and got stuck. The walker flailed its arms at Beth, trying to grab her.

Daryl came from behind it with his knife and jabbed it up through the back of its head. The female walker went limp and Daryl shoved her body aside. "Dumb bitch." He spat at the dead corpse giving it a swift kick. "You alright?" he asked Beth.

Beth pressed her lips together and then bent over to the side of the street, vomiting the last bit of contents in her stomach. Daryl was at her side immediately and helped her pull her hair back. "Shit." He muttered.

Beth coughed and caught her breath, "Sorry." She muttered, feeling more vulnerable than angry at that point.

"Ay, you ain't gotta be sorry." Daryl figured he had to be patient with her. He didn't want her getting nervous and puking again.

Beth looked at the two corpses and gagged again but her stomach was void of anything. "C'mon." Daryl helped her up to her feet. He turned her around and pulled out his red bandana from his back pocket and cleaned her lips with it. "Ya getting' sick on me again? The hells goin' on with ya?"

Beth saddened at this, too afraid to tell Daryl what might be wrong with her. What _was_ wrong with her. So instead she closed her eyes and shook her head, "It's nothing. Just the smell."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She met his eyes and felt weak at the knees, "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it." He stuffed his bandana back into his back pocket and collected his pack from the ground, "C'mon, before more of them sum'bitches show up."

"Kay…"Beth followed after him, reaching into her pack for her canteen so she could rinse her mouth out as they went along.

The two kept walking down the street until they entered a neighborhood with two story colonial homes. The place looked to be abandoned but they could never be too sure. Beth felt the hot Georgia sun on her back and wanted nothing more than to lay down in the shade and take a long well deserved nap.

"Does it look safe to you?" Daryl asked as they stopped in front of the first house on the left corner of the street.

Beth glanced up at the two-story colonial. "Looks as safe as any." She said, her tone half sarcastically. She then took a step forth and made her way up the porch yearning for that nap. Daryl frowned but only shook his head and followed after her.

Inside, they found two walkers roaming the halls of the house. They found the first walker in the kitchen and the other was upstairs. It came tumbling down when it heard the commotion going on downstairs. Daryl took out both walkers with much ease for they were extremely emaciated and weakened to the point where they could barely walk straight. He dumped the bodies out on the front porch and glanced around the neighborhood. The sun was about two hours from setting and it would be best not to attract any attention to them during the night so Daryl decided he would burn them in the morning.

When Daryl headed back inside he found Beth in the living room. She was standing on top of a small chair, placing blankets over the windows to hide the lights from the candles. Daryl stopped; his eyes landed on her and roamed down her body stopping along her stomach where her shirt was raised upward exposing a bump that had replaced her once flat stomach.

When Beth finished hanging the blanket she lowered her arms and turned to notice Daryl watching her. She quickly became aware of her exposed position and quickly lowered her shirt past her waist and stepped down from the chair. She didn't speak a word and stepped out of the room, leaving Daryl with a perplexed expression upon his face.

Daryl remained frozen in place. Possibilities and realizations began to run through his mind at full speed and a feeling of anxiety began to dance in the pit of his stomach. He followed Beth into the den where she had set up their sleeping bags for the night. She wasn't there so Daryl slowly lowered his crossbow on to the floor and sat down on top of his sleeping bag to wait for her. He remained quiet and pensive for a moment, trying to calm his raging thoughts. He then began to wonder how long had it been since he and Beth shared that night together. It had been sometime in the winter and now they were somewhere in mid-summer. Time had flown by them somehow and he had barely taken notice of it.

"Naw." Daryl spoke softly to himself, "It can't be…"

Meanwhile upstairs, Beth had entered a room down the hall that looked like it had once belonged to a teenage girl. The room had one four post bed, a desk, a drawer and a vanity. There were posters and pictures all along the wall as well as sports trophies long forgotten and covered in dust upon display shelves.

Beth went straight to the closet and opened it. Rows and rows of clothes still hung inside and Beth ran her hand through them until she found what she was looking for.

When Beth reappeared from upstairs she was wearing a large gray varsity hoodie she had found. She found Daryl sitting upon his sleeping bag with a half open can of peaches in his hand. Night had set and the majority of their candles were now lit thanks to Daryl. Daryl didn't look at her until she sat down on her sleeping bag across from him.

Daryl noticed the sweater and raised a brow at her. "Ain't it too hot to be wearin' that?"

Beth frowned a little embarrassed that he had called her out on it. "I'm not hot." She retorted, pretending like she wasn't baking inside of it. The sun had gone down but the inside of the den still felt a little stuffy.

Daryl knew he wasn't going to get much out of her so he shrugged it off "Suit yerself." Once he finished opening the can, he handed it to Beth.

"You're not going to eat?" She asked before taking it.

"Already did." He lied.

Beth eyed the can of peaches and felt the little bump in her stomach twirl and her stomach rumbled with hunger. Everything seemed to make her sick except for peaches so she took the can. "I'll keep first watch then."

Daryl agreed instead of fighting her on it. He was exhausted and wasn't up for another argument with her, especially when his mind was filled with so many thoughts and worries. So he lay down and tried to relax. He watched Beth slowly dig into the can of peaches he had been saving for her. He knew how much she liked them. It took him a while to finally close his eyes and drift in to sleep; the last thing he saw before he let sleep take over was his Beth.

When Beth finished the can of peaches, she set it aside and sat in silence. She thought about picking out a book from one of the bookcases in the den but knew that if she read she would grow sleepy and fall asleep before her turn was over. So instead she stood to her feet and wandered around the den, looking at all of the things the people who owned it had left behind. There was a small family portrait hanging on the wall and Beth noticed the girl that she must have owned the varsity sweater. Beth sighed and turned from it and made her way into the kitchen where she rummaged through the pantry until she found a box of crackers. She grabbed them and took them with her.

She opened the bag carefully as to not wake Daryl and then sat back down on her sleeping bag where she began to munch on them. She sighed to herself as she ate, knowing that kind of hunger she was feeling was far different than the one of starvation. Beth was a smart girl and she was at the point where she could no longer deny her situation. She had counted the time frame since the night at the warehouse and knew that sometime during the fall it would no longer be just her and Daryl. Someone else would be joining them. Just the thought of it made Beth want to cry.

She wanted to cry not because of what had happened between her and Daryl that night. She realized that she didn't regret that at all. She cried because bringing a child into their world was too cruel to imagine and she knew she wouldn't be able to give it everything it deserved. Not to mention the fear of dying. She remembered Lori and how she had died giving birth to Judith. Beth didn't want that to happen to her too. It was something she couldn't do to Daryl or to the baby they were to have.

Daryl woke a few moments later to the soft sound of crunching. He glanced ahead to see Beth sitting against the wall munching on some crackers. Daryl remained silent not wanting her to know he was awake. Beth's eyes were filled with pensive thoughts and Daryl could tell she was somewhere far away. He wished he knew what she was thinking.

Beth set the crackers down and just as she did, a certain look crossed her face and she froze instantly. Her eyes widened in what appeared to be shock, disbelief and fear all rolled into one. After the moment seemed to have passed, Beth raised her hand and placed it upon her stomach with hesitation as if it would burn her. She exhaled the breath she had been holding and leaned her head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling where the shadows of the candles danced.

Daryl kept his eyes on Beth's hand upon her stomach and he slowly began to realize what was wrong with her.


	13. Another Light

**Don't Own TWD**

 **.**

 **THIRTEEN**

 _Another Light_

 **.**

The following morning Daryl got up before dawn and headed out to the woods behind the house. Beth had fallen fast asleep and didn't stir when he got up and left. He set a few traps around the perimeter in hopes of catching a couple of squirrels or maybe a rabbit or two. Food would go a long way now that he was hunting for three.

A dim blue-gray light began to take over the darkness and by the time Daryl was done, he was sitting on the forest ground smoking a cigarette. The image of Beth with her shirt half raised, exposing her stomach, kept repeating in his head over and over.

Beth was pregnant. There was no denying it.

Daryl placed the butt end of the old and stale cigarette to his lips and took a long drag. How the hell had they landed themselves in that situation.

Right. Scotch.

Daryl knelt his head down, his back pressed against a tree. He hadn't been able to sleep the entire night and just the thought of the revelation made his heart skip several beats with a kind of fear he had never known before. He tried to relax himself by telling himself that maybe he was wrong, that maybe Beth's stomach had always looked that way. Hell, he was so wrong. There was no denying that round belly that was beginning to form with the passing days.

What was he going to do?

Protect what was his of course.

Daryl took another hit from the stale cigarette and thought of his brother Merle. He remembered back in the day when a couple of women had confronted the oldest Dixon brother of his paternity regarding their child but Merle shot every single one of them down. He had managed to escape fatherhood and child support all together. Daryl always used to think that if he was in that situation, he wouldn't allow himself off the hook so easily. He wouldn't be able to live life knowing his kid was out there, unprotected.

He scoffed and killed his cigarette. No child of his was going to come into the world without his protection. Maybe Beth didn't want the baby, maybe that's why she hadn't told him but Daryl did want it. He wanted that hope too.

.

When Daryl returned Beth was still fast asleep. He had managed to shoot down a squirrel and began to skin it in the kitchen. When Beth woke up, she gave him a meek greeting and went about searching through the house.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Daryl beat around the bush waiting for Beth to tell him about his child growing in her gut but she didn't.

Daryl made a small fire outside and cooked the squirrel. He then dragged out the bodies of the two walkers and tossed them in the woods. He didn't want to make a fire and risk attracting any walkers or people to their location. Now that there was someone new to protect, Daryl wanted to take more caution.

Night fell upon them pretty fast. Beth checked the windows and the doors and set a few candles in the living room. She seemed a little more upbeat and had stopped avoiding Daryl all together—or at least in that moment. He noted that she was still wearing the sweater.

"Ain't ya hot in that?" Daryl asked, breaking the silence.

Beth sat on her sleeping bag. "No." She plain out lied to him.

He scoffed, "Suit yerself then…" He glanced down to his sleeping bag and beat around the bush. He wanted to ask but he also wanted Beth to be the one to tell him.

Beth stood from her sleeping bag and went to one of the bookcases. She scanned a few shelves until she picked out a book and sat back down with it. She had been only reading for a few minutes when there was banging on the door.

She dropped the book and looked to Daryl. Daryl was on his feet immediately and blew out all the candles. He then went to the front door and looked through the peephole. He could see a walker on the other side of the door aimlessly bumping against it. He noted a few walkers on the street behind it.

Daryl reached into his back pocket and pulled out his knife. He then raised his other hand towards the doorknob but then stopped. He turned around and caught Beth's fearful expression. Her hand was gently placed upon her stomach and her eyes on the door.

He knew what she was thinking in that exact moment. She was fearful for the life growing inside of her. Daryl slowly let his hand down and put his knife away. He stepped away from the door and sat back down on his sleeping bag. Beth looked to him with question but he only shook his head and lay back down.

The walkers would go away on their own if they were quiet so Beth placed the book aside and got inside her sleeping bag. She lay on her side, wide-awake, feeling the tiny little being in her stomach twirl one way and then the other. It was an odd feeling and it kept Beth up half the night. The walker had stopped banging on the door after a while and continued its way down the street.

"Daryl?" She broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Did you enjoy your childhood?"

Daryl frowned and turned his head towards her. He was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling when she asked the question. "What?"

"Did you like your childhood?" She repeated; her voice was a low tone, afraid of attracting the walkers that had long since wandered away.

"Why ya wanna know?"

"Just curious…" Beth rested her cheek on the pillow, "I loved growin' up at the farm. There was always somethin' to do…" She smiled to herself, "Sometimes my dad would take me out to the peach orchards and we'd pick peaches till our hearts content. I use to beg Maggie to go too. Sometimes she'd go, sometimes she wouldn't."

Beth then grew silent and began to wish she was a child again, living on her family's farm.

"Growin' up was what it was." Daryl said, "Ain't nothin' special."

Beth saddened at this. Daryl had spoken about his childhood a few times. He had mentioned that his mother had died in a house fire and that his father wasn't a very good man. He was alone most of the time when he wasn't with Merle.

"Do you….do you think Judith will have a good childhood…you know, if she's still…" Beth grew silent not wanting to finish that sentence.

Daryl knew where Beth was going with her conversation and decided to ease her fears. "I think the Lil' Asskicker's still kickin' ass somewhere." He exhaled a puff of hair, "Kid's a Grimes. Grimes last in this world."

"Yeah." Beth agreed and laid on her back, feeling her stomach shift along with her and wondered if her child would last too.

.

The days in the house went by faster than either of them had noticed. Beth hadn't said an entire word over their situation and Daryl had grown impatient and a little angry. They left the neighborhood and continued the journey to their next destination.

The sun was beating down without mercy upon the canopy of trees that provided a trail of shade along the abandoned road. A fresh breeze occasionally cut through the heat, refreshing the two survivors for just a moment.

Beth walked a few steps ahead of Daryl avoiding any eye contact. She had been acting strange for the past few days and Daryl knew why. She was still wearing that damn hoodie to try and hide her condition but there was no use for it. Daryl had been so angry that she hadn't said anything to him but kept quiet in attempts to allow her to tell him the truth. Beth had so many opportunities but she had failed each and every one of them, choosing silence every time.

Daryl then noticed a bead of sweat run down the side of Beth's face. She was overheating in that large sweater and the thought that she was harming herself finally made Daryl snap.

He stopped in the middle of the road without warning, "When were you gonna tell me?"

Beth stopped a few feet ahead of him and turned around; raising a brow at him, "Tell you what?" She seemed almost clueless to what he meant..

The fact that she was playing dumb angered Daryl even more. He scoffed, "Don't act like ya don't know."

Beth frowned. Her eyes scanned their surroundings for a moment to make sure they were truly alone and then set her gaze back upon him. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

Beth spun back around and continued her pace down the road when Daryl followed after her, grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"I know." He said hotly when their eyes met once more.

"Know what?" Beth's voice faltered. Her face was mere inches away from his and the look of utter fear in her blue eyes only confirmed Daryl's suspicions.

"Why you've been wearin' that _damn_ sweater in this heat. Why you've been' ignorin' me every chance ya get."

Beth kept her eyes on him too afraid to break contact with him. Daryl watched as her large blue eyes flickered and began to water, overflowing and dripping down her read cheeks.

Daryl frowned; Beth could see the worry and sadness in his eyes but couldn't find the right words to speak. Hell, she couldn't find any words.

"Are ya?" He continued to press her. His voice was close to breaking but Beth remained silent.

"Beth, are ya?" He demanded, tightening his grip on her arm. Her silence was killing him ever so slowly and he didn't know how much longer he could handle it. He needed to know.

Beth closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. After a moment of silence, she nodded confirming Daryl's suspicions and worries.

Daryl immediately let go of her as if her skin would burn his hand. Beth took a few steps back, unable to look at the reaction of his face. She felt too ashamed to do so but Daryl kept staring at her, unable to look away. He still couldn't believe it. He had to see it for himself. He had to know it was really real.

"Lemme see." He demanded.

"What?" Beth asked, rather aghast, taking a step back.

"Lemme see." He repeated and took a step forward.

Beth didn't speak. She couldn't. Too many things were running through her mind in that very instant.

"Beth." Daryl spoke gravely, "I deserve to know..."

Beth knew that he did. He was in his very right but Beth knew that once she showed him, it would all become too real. It just wouldn't be her burden to bare but their own. "Daryl, please-" She attempted to beg but he wouldn't have it. He shook his head giving Beth no other option but to comply to his wishes.

"This is ridiculous-" Beth attempted to walk away but once again Daryl followed her and grabbed a hold of her arm, yanking her back towards him. His strength frightened her and she suddenly felt overwhelmed.

"Daryl!" Beth protested surprised at his actions and the strength behind it. She had never seen him act in such a way towards her except for that day they got drunk for the first time in that run down shack just after the fall of the prison. She had almost forgotten how strong he was.

" _Now_!" He snapped, startling Beth.

She froze staring at him in disbelief. She finally looked deeply in to his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I need to know if this is real…" His voice trailed off.

After a moment that seemed like a torturous eternity, Beth sighed and with no way out she finally gave Daryl a firm nod of agreement. Daryl slowly let go of both her arms and let her take a step back. With a little bit of hesitation, Beth grabbed the bottom of the sweater, pulled it off over her head and tossed it on the ground. Daryl's eyes flowed down to her stomach.

The little bump was perturbing out from under her shirt; it was now the size of a cantaloupe.

"Are you happy now?" Beth asked ashamed and completely humiliated that he had forced her to show him. She just felt so exposed standing right before him in her condition. She couldn't explain why, she just felt like she was at fault. Like the little bump was some kind of disease she had been trying to hide.

Daryl was silent for a moment, trying to take it all in. Beth's little belly was unbelievable but then again, there it was. Present and thriving. "Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes met hers.

"I didn't want you to know." She could hear the shame in her voice, it weakened her greatly.

"You didn't want me to know?" Daryl exploded, "So what? You were just gon' wait till the kid popped out to tell me?" He approached her.

Beth scoffed, completely offended, "No! I just— I just didn't know how, okay? I wasn't planning on this!" Beth felt the weight of the world on her shoulders grow ten times heavier and her knees buckled beneath her. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. It was the only thing that she could do in that moment.

Daryl watched her self-destruct before his very own eyes and couldn't help but to feel guilty for the pain she was feeling. After all, it wasn't just on her. It was on him too. But she was right; he hadn't been planning on it either. Neither of them were but now they had to face the consequences.

So many things ran through Daryl's mind that he didn't know what to say or what to do. He was going to be a father in a short time. If all things went well—and he was sure on hell planning they would go well—he would be the father to a tiny little being. The thought seemed so unreal but it was a reality he had to accept.

Daryl knelt down across from her. "'M sorry." He said softly, "I didn't mean to yell at ya…"

Beth sniffled as her tears came to a stop. "I'm scared." She told him, finally admitting what she had been feeling for the past weeks. "I'm so scared…"

"Don't be." He said as he placed his hand upon hers. "Yer not in this alone."

Beth's caught his glance. The corner of Daryl's lips lifted in to a tiny smile, barely visible. "S'my kid too, ya know."

Beth couldn't believe what he had just said but she wanted to smile, feeling a part of the weight lift instantly off her shoulders.

"Aren't you scared?"

He scoffed softly, "Hell yeah, I am." He then looked at her stomach, "But it ain't like we can do anythin' 'bout it now."

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I really am."

"Nah." He hushed her before she could continue, "Don't."

"What are we goin' to do?" She asked almost desperately.

The moaning of the dead broke through the trees and two walkers appeared from behind the bush. The skin from their mouths had gone, exposing their snapping jaws. Eyes big and yellow, rotting slowly like their skin and dangling organs.

Daryl grabbed a hold of his crossbow, "We're gonna survive."


	14. Essentials

**Don't Own TWD**

.

 **FOURTEEN**

 _Essentials_

.

A chilling cold had crept over Georgia as autumn began to overtake the forest. The leaves of trees were on the verge of falling from their branches to decorate the ground in colors of red, orange, brown and yellow. The sun had begun to permanently sit behind a cluster of dark clouds in the overcast sky and the forest was filled with the fresh scent of impending rain.

Daryl began to notice the lack of animals in the vicinity and knew that they were preparing for the coming winter and they should do the same. He stopped along the trail they were following and listened closely to their surroundings. There was a movement of dragging feet and soft moans coming yards down to their left. He waited for them to pass before he turned and motioned his companion to step out of her hiding place.

Beth appeared from behind a tree and leaned against it. Her cheeks were red and warm despite the frigid air and she was a loss of breath. She placed her hand upon her overgrown belly and caught her breath. Daryl didn't know much about pregnant women but he knew Beth was due any day now. He could tell by the way she had become restless and uncomfortable. Still, there was no way of truly knowing.

"You good?" He asked her, "Just a bit further."

Beth nodded and took another deep breath. She then listened for the sound of walkers in the distance and paced herself. Fighting the dead had become so difficult in her state and Daryl suggested it be better if they avoided any danger instead of facing it full on.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Daryl reached over and took Beth's hand and continued to lead her through the woods and up a hill until they reached a clearing. "There." Daryl pointed out the small neighborhood in the distance. The place looked abandoned like many of the other locations they had called home for a night or two. They had kept moving from place to place but with the baby coming, Daryl needed to find a safe place to hunker down in for a long time.

"You think it's really safe?" Beth placed her hand on her stomach. The baby hadn't kicked in a few days and she was beginning to feel nervous.

"M'sure." Daryl assured her and took her hand again, "Let's go."

.

The neighborhood was empty aside from abandoned cars and over turned trashcans still parked outside of vacant homes. Daryl held his crossbow out before him, leading Beth to their chosen house in the corner of the small neighborhood. It was a large, two story modern home with a rusted bike on the front lawn. Beth noted that the bike belonged to a little girl but said nothing of it.

She waited patiently yet exhausted beyond belief for Daryl to knock on the front door and clear the area. "Stay out here. If ya see somethin', hide. I'll come find ya."

"All right." Beth was too tired to argue.

Daryl knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer. He then attempted to look through the windows but they were boarded up. "Gonna go check 'round back." He jumped off the front porch and headed around the back of the house.

Beth glanced around the neighborhood wanting nothing more than to sit down but knew it be best to wait it out. It didn't take Daryl long to burst open through the front door. "Clear."

He helped Beth up the porch and into the house. _Beth backed up against the wall, softly panting as she tried to gather her breath for the tenth time that day. She was sweating and her cheeks remained rosy from exhaustion. Daryl closed the door behind them shut and pushed a small china cabinet in front of it to block the entrance._

 _Daryl went over to the window peered through the blinds and the boards and watched as the few walkers they had been running from continued down the street, missing them completely. They had gotten in just in time._

Daryl then turned to Beth. " _You all right?" He asked taking a few steps closer but stopped when Beth put her hand up half way to keep him at bay. He knew how sensitive she had become about needing more help than usual._

 _Beth hated being helpless and feeling useless and being so close to giving birth made her feel so vulnerable. She tried not to take her frustrations out on Daryl but it was hard when he wanted to hold her hand every single step of the way. He acted like she was made of glass and that didn't sit so well with Beth. She knew what she could handle and it was more than what Daryl gave her credit for._

 _"Yeah, just catching my breath. This kid is heavy, you know."_

" _Ain't that a good thing?" He questioned._

 _Beth shot him a look of utter annoyance as if he had offended her greatly. Daryl took the look as a strong message and didn't mention it any further. He knew he had been overbearing and extremely over protective of her but he wasn't sure if the baby was fairing for itself quite well. Daryl had snuck in to multiple pharmacies and scavenged anything he could to help. He had managed a few pre-natal pills and some vitamins for Beth to help her gather strength and health for the baby. Still, he made sure Beth ate more than her share— even if it was against her will. Daryl was going to make damn sure his kid made it out alive and healthy with a fighting chance big enough to rule the dead world._

" _All right, let's set up then." He extended his hand to Beth and helped her stand up straight._

 _Traveling had become harder the bigger the baby got and they couldn't go far. Beth couldn't run and she could barely walk. She ached all over and her mood was hot and cold. She was driving Daryl insane with her changing mood swings but she couldn't help it. Their predicament was a tough one but he couldn't wait until the baby was born so Beth could go back to her old, relaxed and optimistic self._

 _Daryl scoped out the house but found it empty. It had been stripped of almost anything valuable like food, weapons, and even the china from the cabinets. However, the furniture and everything else in the house remained. Things Daryl found useful like tape and hand towels._

 _Beth was about to drop her pack on the living room floor when Daryl appeared from upstairs and stopped her. "C'mon, this way." He waved her over._

 _Beth eyed him warily as he stopped on top of the stairs. "Are you crazy?" She asked him, "I can't go up those. I'll die."_

 _Daryl scoffed; she was being dramatic. "Ya'll be fine."_

" _What if we're attacked? It'll take me years to get back down." Beth argued._

 _She had a point. Her belly was so big it was beginning to weigh her down. In that moment, stairs weren't her friend. But Daryl wasn't about to give in and gave her his arm, "Don't worry, I got ya."_

 _Beth saw no way of winning and decided to take his arm in the end. Daryl helped her up the stairs and down the hall, into a room at the very end. He pushed the door back and led her in._

" _Wow." Beth's eyes shone brilliantly as they entered the master bedroom where Daryl had set up a candle to light their way._

 _It was large with a four post king sized bed with an oblong ottoman at the foot of it. There was a wide screen tv, shelves of books and family portraits, a dresser and two night stands on each side of the bed._

" _I haven't seen a bed this big in, well, forever." Beth stated having spent the following weeks sleeping out in the woods or in piles of blankets and sleeping bags on random living room floors. They had even spent a couple of nights sleeping in a small train station just west of where they were now._

 _Daryl shrugged as he walked to the bed. "Figured you'd want a good rest for once."_

 _Beth smiled at him. Daryl was really sweet when he wanted to be. "Thank you."_

 _Daryl grew nervous at her sweet gaze and looked away. He brushed away her thank you with a wave of his hand and mumbled something about going to get their packs._

 _Beth was so exhausted she lay on the bed and didn't bother getting up. When Daryl returned he began to set himself up to sleep on the ottoman but Beth convinced him to take the spot next to her on the bed._

 _"There's plenty of space for the both of us." She told him, patting the space next to her._

 _"Ya don't mind?" he asked cautiously._

 _"Come on, father of my child." She said half jokingly._

 _Daryl snorted but said nothing more and laid down next to her. He had planned to stay awake and keep watch but he was so exhausted he dozed right off. Beth was sleeping comfortably for the first time in a long time but it didn't take long for something to disturb her sleep. Her eyes shot wide open, finding herself in pure darkness. The flame from the candle had died, leaving them with no light. She grasped at Daryl's wrist. "You feel that?"_

 _Daryl sat up instantly, reaching for the switchblade in the pocket of his jeans. He was still drowsy with sleep but alert at the same time._

" _Daryl!" Beth gasped relieved that she felt it moving again, "There it is again."_

" _What?" Daryl looked around the dark room. The only light illuminated from the moon outside their window and behind the blinds._

 _Beth grabbed his hand and placed it upon her stomach. "This." She said._

 _Daryl's eyes widened almost immediately when he felt the baby move against his hand. "Holy shit…." He muttered softly to himself. He hadn't really ever felt Beth's stomach long enough to feel his child moving inside but the feeling was such a strange one. Beth bit back a smile and she wished she could see his face clearly in the dark._

" _It's really in there, ain't it?" Daryl asked after a moment of silence and disbelief._

" _Yeah." Beth said, "He's really in there."_

 _Daryl raised a brow at Beth's comment, "_ _He_ _? How do ya know it's a he?"_

 _Beth shrugged, not really knowing. "Dunno. But he moves an awful lot and kicks like crazy. Just feels like it's a boy."_

" _Could be a girl too, ya know." Daryl said believing it to be true. If that kid was his, it was going to be rambunctious as hell. It didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl._

 _Beth noted that it was the first time he had actually shared an opinion bout the baby to her. He usually wasn't very open with his thoughts about the child he had helped father nor did he bring it up for discussion on a regular basis. He was mostly preoccupied with the well being of mother and child than guessing what the gender was. That had been the least of his worries because to Daryl it didn't matter if he had a son or a daughter, he just wanted it to be born alive and well._

" _Could be." Beth said placing her hand on her belly just below where Daryl's hand rested._

 _Daryl slowly looked at Beth. "Ya want a boy?"_

 _Beth shook her head calmly. "I don't mind what it is as long as it's born healthy." She smiled softly at her belly. "…And you?"_

 _Daryl shrugged._

 _Beth grew a little worried. "You don't care?"_

" _Nah, it ain't nothin' like that." Daryl said taking his hand off of her stomach, feeling like it had overstayed its welcome. "I just want the kid to be alright, s'all."_

 _Beth smiled. "Me too." At least they were on the same page when it came to that._

 _When Beth drifted off to sleep, Daryl remained wide-awake. He laid facing Beth's sleeping frame. She slept on her side since her belly was too big for her to sleep any other way without being uncomfortable. He kept his eyes on her growing stomach. His child—_ _their_ _child was in there. Daryl glanced at Beth for a moment and then gently placed his hand back upon her stomach. Everything was still for a moment until he felt a soft bump against the palm of his hand._

 _A soft smile curled at the tip of Daryl's lips. He and Beth might have lost the rest of their family but they were gaining somebody new. Somebody they had created together and the thought of that innocent little being going out into the ugly world terrified Daryl to no end._

 _Even though he didn't care much for what it was, Daryl was already imagining it to be a little girl. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl just like her mama. He just couldn't imagine a child that would look like him. It seemed impossible._

 _._

 _Two days had passed since they arrived at the house. Beth lounged around the upstairs for the most part, just too tired to go up and down all day but on that day, she asked Daryl to help her downstairs so she could sit out on the porch and get some fresh air._

 _"What month do you think it is?" She asked._

 _Daryl sat next to her at the top step of the porch. "October for sure." He pointed out the leaves that had just begun to fall. "If we were in November, the trees would be bare by now."_

 _Beth felt the baby move about as if it was turning to get a better position. An October baby seemed like a nice idea but Beth wished her little one would stay safe in the womb until spring. Just the thought of a newborn enduring the harsh winter really scared her but she had faith that everything would work out just fine._

 _"Do you think I'll have the baby here?"_

 _Daryl glanced at Beth, "Maybe…"_

 _Beth gave a half nod and looked down to the piece of paper in her hands. She had written it earlier that morning before she came down. Daryl eyed it quizzically, "What's that?"_

 _"A list."_

 _"A list of what?"_

 _"Of the stuff we need for the baby." She said as if it was obvious. "It be nice to have them before it's born."_

 _Daryl looked around the neighborhood. He was sure there was a town nearby where he could find a baby store. Hell, maybe even one of the houses could have some baby supplies they could scavenge. "Sure there's somethin' near by I can probably find." He stood to his feet and extended out his hand to take the list._

 _"What?" Beth was confused and then frowned, "You're goin'_ _now_ _?"_

 _"The sooner the better." He took the list and then grabbed his crossbow from its spot leaning against the wooden post, "Get inside and lock up, I'll come knockin' when I'm done."_

 _"Can't I come?"_

 _Daryl snorted, "Stairs ain't yer best friends right now. Stay put."_

 _Beth nodded, knowing that Daryl was right. He offered to help her up but she declined and got up with a bit of a struggle. She stopped before she went inside, "Daryl?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Daryl felt that strange warm feeling he felt whenever Beth gave him a soft look. He grew nervous and a little anxious and exhaled a puff of air as if it weren't a big deal. "Be back soon." He hung the bow on his shoulder and went off._

 _The first two houses next to them had nothing to show but a few rotting walkers too weak to even make an effort. Daryl finished them off and moved on to the next house. The third house was a bit more fruitful but wasn't quite what Daryl was looking for. He managed to find a young child's room, probably a toddler and not many of their baby things remained. He looked around the child's room, picking up toys and dropping them. He found a packet of diapers but they were pull-ups and too big for a newborn. Daryl debated on taking them but how long would he have to carry them before they became useful? So he tossed them aside and pulled out Beth's list to give it another look. It read: diapers, bottles, blankets, baby wrap, pacifiers, clothes, formula and the list went on._

 _Daryl managed to find some cloth diapers in the bottom drawer of the dresser and shoved them in a knapsack he had gotten from the first house he scoped out. In the garage of the house, he was able to find some old baby items stored away like a car seat, a stroller and a little bed that looked like a swing. Daryl wasn't sure exactly what it was but it looked useful. He was sure all of those things would be useful if they decided to stay in that house._

 _"Better than nothin'." He reached for the swing when he heard the booming sound explode through the neighborhood from a distance. It was the sound of a gun._

 _Daryl's heart almost stopped. He quickly ducked and hurried out of the garage and into the kitchen of the house. The gun went off again; it was coming from the woods behind the backyard. Daryl wasn't sure what was going on. It could have been a mere survivor stuck in a corner, trying their last resorts to get away from the dead. And it wasn't long before Daryl heard the moans approaching from the front of the house._

 _He hurried to the living room and peered out the curtains to look across the street. The houses stood tall and solid as a trickle of walkers came stumbling out from behind the fences. They had come from the back end of the woods, attracted to the sound coming from across the neighborhood. The trickle soon became a flood and Daryl panicked._

 _"Beth." He whispered as fear engulfed him quickly. He pushed from the window and snuck out through the back door to find Beth before anything else did._


	15. Cherokee Rose

**Don't Own TWD**

 **A/N:** Thank you for all the positive reviews, everyone! Glad you're all enjoying the fics that surround _Look Alive, Sunshine_. Also have a new chapter of _Georgia Peach_ in the works to be updated soon! Hope you guys are having a wonderful week.

.

 **FIFTEEN**

Cherokee Rose

.

Beth remained in the house while Daryl went to look for supplies. She grew bored and listless of being of no use that she had begun to grow anxious and impatient for the little being in her stomach to come out. However, the thought of the baby being born so soon terrified her till no end. Beth still didn't know what she was going to do with a new baby. Helping with Judith had been different. They were safe in the prison where her cries were protected by thick walls of concrete and chain-link fences. Beth and Daryl hadn't even decided on a safe place to have the baby.

Beth placed her hand on her stomach, "You take your time in there, okay? There ain't much to see out here…" She sighed and glanced out the window that lead to the forest behind the house. All she could see were the top of the trees that brushed the blue skyline. "Stay where you are, safe and sound." She leaned her head back on the headboard of the bed and continued to gently rub her stomach.

"Oh, baby. I wish a different world expected you…" Her eyes swarmed with tears and she felt the fear begin to overtake her. "I wish I could tell you that everythin' would be sunshine and roses." She looked down to her belly and attempted to smile but failed, "But ya got me…and your daddy." She sniffled and paused at the thought of Daryl, "He's awful serious and a pain but you'll love 'em…"

Beth felt the baby move inside of her. It wasn't a kick like always, just a simple little swirl as if the baby was switching positions. Gently, Beth began to sing to the infant in her womb. She always did when Daryl went out to scavenge and she found herself alone. Of course she had sang in front of Daryl too but singing when he had gone helped her feel less alone.

"Can it even hear ya?" Daryl had asked once.

"Of course. The baby can hear anythin'." She responded.

In those days, Lori weighed heavily on Beth's mind. She was afraid to have the same outcome as her and therefore she had put bottles and formula on her list of things the baby would need. It was just in case she didn't make it and that way Daryl would be prepared. The thought of dying during childbirth was something Beth tried not to think about but something that was far too real and possible.

Beth used the little bit of strength she had to sit up from the bed and waddle over to Daryl's pack. She had remembered that he had a half finished bag of trail mix put away for a special occasion—that or for one of her cravings.

Beth dug her hand in the pack and felt around until her fingers brushed along something smooth yet sturdy. She yanked it out of the pack; it was a baby book. The sweet face of an infant was on the front covered followed by the tile: _Baby's Firsts._ Beth's heart jolted when she saw the book. She had no clue when Daryl had gotten it or where he had come upon it but the fact that he did was enough to send her emotions haywire. Tears filled her eyes and she hugged the book to her chest. She suddenly didn't feel alone in her situation.

Daryl was in it too.

Beth took a deep breath and placed the book back in Daryl's pack. She didn't want him to know that she had found it. With the help of the wall, she stood back up and made her way cautiously to the bed, forgetting all about the trial mix. "Please stop gettin' too heavy." She told her baby bump, "You're killin' me."

She was halfway to the bed when gun shots erupted through the sky in the near distance. Startled, Beth gave a jump and suddenly her legs felt wet. She glanced down to find a puddle of liquid at her feet.

"Oh…shit."

.

Daryl carefully snuck through the backyards of the homes without being seeing by the dead that had begun to push against the fences on their way to the sound of the gunshots. He was sure Beth had heard the shots fired and was probably worrying herself sick.

The gate that led into the backyard on the side of the house unhinged and a trickle of walkers made its way through. Their moaning intensified when they saw the archer making his way across the yard to the white wooden fence that separated that yard from the yard of the house where they were hunkered down in.

Daryl quickly threw his crossbow around his shoulder and leaped up the fence, using his momentum to hoist himself upward and over.

.

Beth leaned against the wall with her hands on her stomach. A sharp pain had surged through her; it was the very first contraction. Beth kneeled over, grabbing her stomach in pain. She tried to stay calm and take deep breaths but a buzzing sound outside the opposite window caught her attention. Beth forced herself to the window that lead out to the front of the house and peered out through the blinds.

"You gotta be kidding me…" She groaned when she saw the hoard of walkers making their way across the street and to the house. "Daryl, where are you?"

The walkers came crashing against the front door and the windows, moaning and wheezing through rotten teeth, smearing rotten blood along the way. Panic set in Beth and she huddled herself in the corner of the room not sure what to do. She could feel another contraction coming and she braced herself.

She heard the downstairs back door burst open and called out in hopes that it was him, "Daryl!"

"Beth!" His voice replied instantly, "Beth!"

"I—I'm up here!" She cried, bracing through another surge of agonizing pain.

When Daryl found her, Beth was still huddled in the corner of the room near their packs. Daryl went to her but stopped when he noticed the puddle of clear, water-like fluid on the wooden floor. A trail lead all the way to Beth.

"It's comin' Daryl. It's comin'."

"Shit…" He muttered and hurried to her side. "C'mon, we gotta get out of here."

Beth shook her head, "I can't. I can't."

He left her long enough to grab their packs and then helped her up to her feet. "Look at me." He brought her eyes to his, "You can do this. Ya gotta."

Beth looked into his eyes and the thought of Lori followed by the baby book raced through her mind. She nodded and with his help, made it downstairs and out the backdoor before the horde broke their way through the door.

.

Daryl helped Beth through the woods in the opposite direction of the gunfire. The sounds had ceased and he wondered what had been the fate of the person who had been foolish—or brave enough to shoot a gun in the forest for both living and dead to hear. However, he quickly left the thought when Beth groaned in pain.

Her contractions were minutes apart but every so often they had to stop until they passed. Beth had come so close to collapsing many times but Daryl had to keep her going. Especially when he heard the dragging of feet close behind them.

They must have gone on for miles before Daryl made out a brown shape in the distance, hiding behind the trees. He had an idea of what it was and even though he wasn't big on praying, he prayed it was a safe haven.

"Daryl!" Beth winced, hunching over to experience yet again another contraction. Her face was red and she was covered in sweat. She was close to keeling over and Daryl began to panic even more than he already was.

"Just a little bit father." He urged her on, "C'mon, sweetheart, ya can do it."

The closer they approached the cabin the more Daryl began to realize that it was no mirage. The old, shabby hunk of wood had been a miracle sent by God himself. If they hadn't come upon it in that exact moment, only God himself knew what would of happened. But Daryl wondered in that moment if he was watching. If he even cared.

Daryl carefully leaned Beth against the wall of the shack like cabin and kicked the door open without bothering to see if anyone or anything was inside. He peeked in to find the small space completely empty besides a matt on the floor and a lonely table.

"Hold on." Daryl said as he helped her inside. He helped Beth down on the ground and reminded her to breathe.

They could both still hear the growls and raspy breathing of the walkers that had followed after them down what felt like miles. At first, when Daryl came into the room and saw the water on the floor, he thought she had spilled water. If only he had been so lucky.

"Ow." Beth groaned in pain. She looked completely miserable.

"Wait here." He ordered and headed back out of the cabin with his crossbow and a knife.

The walkers were approaching fast through the trees in different directions. Daryl couldn't let them near past the cabin door. Beth was in no position to fight and he was all that stood between danger and the safety of his little family. He owed them that much.

The first walker to stumble through the trees was a man in a bloody and torn suit. He lunged at Daryl with a mouth wide open, expecting to bite down on flesh. Daryl kicked it back, sending it flying feet from him. He then pulled out his knife and strode over to the walker and shove the straight through its eye and through its brain. Daryl then raised his crossbow and sent a bolt flying through the skull of the second walker that had been heading towards the cabin. A third and a fourth came stumbling from behind the trees, lunging and snapping at him.

Daryl shot a second bolt, hitting one of them as it came tumbling down before him. The fourth one crashed against him and the two went falling to the frozen, leaf covered ground.

"Agh!" Daryl groaned as he held the walker off. It snapped its rotting teeth inches from his face. Daryl reached for the knife just as two more walkers exited through the trees. Daryl grabbed the knife and stabbed it through the skull of the biter on top of him. He then used all his strength to shove the dead weight off him.

"Daryl!" Beth screamed in pain from inside the cabin. She could hear all the commotion but she couldn't see a thing and the pain had rendered her to the ground.

The walkers that had appeared from the woods, stopped and turned at the sound of Beth's cries coming from inside the cabin.

"Shit." Daryl muttered under his breath as the walkers ignored him and made their way to the cabin.

Daryl jumped to his feet and collected the bolts from the walkers he had taken down. He loaded up his crossbow and aimed. Another walker appeared from behind him in that moment and tackled him from behind.

"Fuck!" Daryl spat, taken completely by surprise.

Inside the cabin, Beth held her stomach in discomfort. Her body shook with pain and with fear for not only the baby about to be born, but for the man outside, fighting for their lives. She could hear the sound of the walkers outside the cabin; they banged against the rotting wooden walls.

"Daryl!" Beth fell to her side, grasping her stomach in pure agony. She thought death was certain and wanted nothing more than to have Daryl at her side to guide her through it. She didn't want to have that baby alone. She didn't want to leave the baby motherless but what she feared the most was the baby itself. She feared for its life. Anything could go wrong during childbirth.

Anything.

The door burst open, almost flying off its hinges.

"Daryl." Beth groaned in a whisper, "Hurry. Please..."

Daryl fought the walker off his back and shoved it down to the ground. He brought his boot down upon it hard, crushing its skull as easily as he would a watermelon. Blood and brains splattered against the forest ground coloring the leaves in a spray of red.

"Ey!" Daryl called out to the walkers pounding on the door.

The two walkers turned around. Daryl lifted his bow and let the first bolt fly. It raced through the air quicker than the eye could see and hit one walker right between the eyes. Its body fell limp to the ground in a rotten heap.

The second walker pushed away from the cabin and lunged forward to grab Daryl with its bony hands. Daryl reloaded his bow and sent another bolt through the air without skipping a beat. The walker fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Daryl stood panting. The body of seven walkers spread around him and he question how he had managed to take them all down on his own. It was then he remembered Beth.

"Beth!" He hurried inside, bursting through the door, causing it to almost fly off its hinges. Once inside, he slammed it shut behind him and ran to Beth's side.

Beth lay on the ground clutching her stomach in excruciating pain. Her eyes were shut close and she was holding on the best she could.

"Shit. Beth." Daryl muttered and helped her back up so she could lean against the wall. He looked around the cabin to find anything of use. There was nothing.

"Shit!" He panicked.

"Daryl!" Beth cried, grabbing a hold of his hand and his attention. Daryl turned to her with all of his attention.

"I-I'm scared." She admitted in a soft, yet broken voice. Her big blues swarmed with tears that burst forward and rolled down her sweaty cheeks. "I'm so scared…"

Daryl took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't be. I'm right here."

"What if-" Beth caught her breath for a moment afraid to speak the unthinkable. "Lori...what if I—"

"No." Daryl cut her off, "That ain't gon happen to you, you hear me?"

Beth wanted to believe him. She had to believe him.

"I ain't gon let that happen." He repeated in a softer tone. "Everything' will be just fine."

Beth gripped on tightly to Daryl's hand; she looked deeply into his eyes believing his every word. If Daryl said things were going to be fine, then they were. They just had to. After all, he was in it too. They both were.

It must have been hours and Beth was still in pain. Daryl had laid down one of the sleeping bags so she could lie on. He took his jacket off and made pillow for her to place under her head. Beth groaned and cried in pain. She bit back the screams as every contraction drenched over her like a wave in a storm. Her contractions were growing shorter and after a while, they seemed to be coming one after the other.

Daryl helped Beth out of her jeans when he was sure it was time. He had no idea what he was doing but he had cleaned his hands with the water from the canteen and had a blanket ready at his side.

Beth attempted to bite back the last scream with all the strength she could muster but failed. Her cry of agony bounced off the cabin walls and that's when Daryl knew that there was no going back. He steadied himself and encouraged Beth to keep going.

His voice quickly drowned out and was covered by a strange ringing sound as Beth slowly began to lose consciousness. She had heard it once before when she fainted at the summer carnival due to the overpowering heat. There was a moment of pure silence in where Beth felt herself leave her body and step out of reality.

The sound of her heavy breathing and the pounding of her heart overpowered the silence. Then Beth heard it, the wailing of her newborn child.

Daryl pulled out the wailing infant from between her legs and held it before her. It was covered in blood and white mucus-like guck. It was so small and fragile and it shrilled, filling up its tiny lungs with air for the very first time.

Beth's heart nearly broke at the sound and for a moment she believed she was truly in heaven.

Daryl looked down at the little baby that had begun to shake in his hands. He almost couldn't believe it. "S'a girl." Daryl said almost out of breath, he said it in a matter as if it was almost unbelievable. Like it was some kind of blessing he had never expected. "A little girl."

Beth looked at him and for the first time in months, saw a smile on his face. However, there were other emotions in his expression as well. She couldn't read them right away for the little girl's cry called her back to her.

"A girl?" Beth asked as used all her strength to sit up and cover herself. Once she was up, Daryl settled the infant in her arms. She couldn't help to control the tears that streamed down her face as she held the little naked and slippery infant. There were just too many emotions to handle all at once.

Beth took the shaking baby into her arms, "My, aren't you beautiful." A laugh escaped Beth's lips at the thought that she had a daughter. "Ain't she beautiful, Daryl?" Beth looked up at Daryl in hopes of finding approval and agreement.

"Yeah." Daryl sat next to Beth and his eyes fell gently upon the infant. He grabbed the blanket and helped Beth wrap it around the baby. Once she was all bundled up, they both continued to admire her as if she were the most beautiful thing they had ever witnessed and to them, she was.

Daryl wrapped an arm around Beth and brought her closer to him, "She's somethin' else."


	16. Charlotte Dixon

**Don't Own TWD.**

 **A/N:** Finally little Charlie has arrived into the world. Took only fifteen chapters. I know my pacing is sooooo slow but anyway, thanks for all the love!

.

 **SIXTEEN**

Charlotte Dixon

.

The infant squirmed in Daryl's arms, stretching her little limbs in her newfound freedom. She was only hours old and still looked scrunchy and red. Daryl stared at the baby in his arms unable to grasp the fact that the child was his. It simple amazed him that he, out of all people, had created something so precious, so worth saving. Even though she hadn't been planned, Daryl already knew that he didn't regret her. He had always heard that little girls had their daddies wrapped around their fingers and even though she wasn't even a day old, Daryl knew that fact was true. She had him.

"Hello there, sweetheart." He said softly to her. He had the baby wrapped in an old towel and sat with her against the wall, just under the cabin window. Beth had used the last of her strength to feed her and had now fallen asleep. She was exhausted and looked extremely pale so Daryl assured her he would watch the baby while she rested.

Daryl didn't know how Beth had done it but she had. It had been some kind of miracle that she gave birth without too many complications and had survived through it. Labor took hours but the baby came out without any problems. Daryl guessed because she was so tiny but still believed it was some kind of miracle.

He softly marveled over the little cherubic face that he would continue to see grow into the face of a child and then if miracles continued to happen, into the face of an adult. She was so small and incredibly soft. Her little head had tiny wisps of blonde hair. She had little plump and pink heart shaped lips and the tiniest little fingers. Daryl noted a little freckle on her ear and softly brushed it with his finger. She was too precious to be real. Just then, a strong fear spread through Daryl when he heard the wheezing sounds of the dead.

He carefully peaked out the window to see a walker aimlessly ambling by. In that moment Daryl prayed the child didn't cry out and attract the biter's attention towards the cabin. The walker took a few steps forward, stopping and sniffing the air. Daryl remained frozen with the infant in his arms. He knew for months that having a child in their world was a great danger. He knew they would constantly be on the run searching for a place that would never be safe enough for her. And even though she wasn't planned, Daryl knew he had to protect her, she and Beth alike. His child and her mother were his responsibility now, his blood, and Daryl would do the impossible to keep them safe.

The walker stopped sniffing the air and continued to amble on, dragging its feet and disappearing in between the trees. Daryl relaxed if only a little. He sat back against the wall and watched as she squirmed a little more and gave out a large yawn exposing her pink little gums and tongue. The corner of his lips turned into a tiny smile. He took his finger and ran it along her plump cheek. The baby's lips jerked slightly reacting to his touch. She made a tiny grunt and continued to sleep. Daryl brought her closer to him, giving out the softest sound of a chuckle. She really was too good to be true.

"Sure gave yer mama hell, didn't ya?" He whispered to her as to not wake Beth. He wanted her to get as much rest before she had to feed the baby again. He had read in the book that newborns needed to nurse every few hours. He also remembered it from when Judith was born.

Daryl searched his memory of the first time he held the Lil' Asskicker. She was so sweet and delicate with the strongest will to survive. He was sure that his own little girl had that strong will too. He could tell by the looks of her. She was small, but she was a fighter. She had to be, she had Dixon blood running through her veins, Daryl thought.

The baby stirred and slowly opened her eyes for the first time since she had been fed. In the calmness of it all, Daryl was finally able to fully see her eyes for the first time. They were a deep cobalt and he instantly knew she had gotten Beth's eyes. Shit, Daryl thought. A little girl with Beth's eyes, he was a goner for sure. It would be tough telling her no but in such a world, Daryl would need to.

Merle then came to mind and Daryl wondered what his deceased brother would think of the child if he were still alive. He knew Merle would love the girls despite his harsh exterior. Daryl then glanced over at Beth and thought about Hershel and Maggie. They too would have loved the little girl in his arms. How could they not? He thought. She was sweeter than a Georgia peach.

It wasn't more than an hour later when that little Georgia peach began to stir and cry something fierce. Daryl was surprised at the strength in her little lungs and went over to where Beth slept in the sleeping bags. He knelt down and nudged her with his free hand, "Beth. Beth, wake up."

He became nervous when Beth didn't wake at the child's cry. Beth rolled on to her back with the movement of his hand but didn't wake. "Shit," Daryl muttered and gently laid the baby aside next to Beth.

The baby wailed louder at being set down and kicked the towel off her little body. Daryl had cut the umbilical cord soon after she had been born and she was now left with a short little fleshy piece of it that would slowly whither and fall off.

"Beth, wake up." Daryl sat next to her and pulled half her body onto his lap, "C'mon sweetheart, wake up." He gently tapped her cheek.

Beth was warm despite the autumn chill but she slowly came to and groaned weakly. "W—what?" Her voice was but a groggy whisper.

Daryl sighed in relief; he was afraid that he had lost her for a moment.

"Don't ya hear her?"

Beth slowly opened her hazy eyes, clearly still exhausted from giving birth. It took her a moment to fully come to and with Daryl's help, he reached over and placed the baby in her arms while Beth rest her back against his chest.

"She's hungry again."

"Again?" Beth made a face with her eyes closed again, "I just…" She forced herself to wake and positioned the infant to nurse. It didn't take the little baby long enough to catch on and after a quick moment, the crying ceased.

Daryl closed his eyes and sighed. He felt Beth's hand lean against his chest. "Don't worry…she's fine. I'm fine…" Hearing her say that allowed him to relax just a little bit longer. Beth had to be fine; she couldn't leave Daryl to do it on his own. He believed he wouldn't be capable of it.

Once the infant finished nursing, both mother and daughter fell back to sleep. Daryl wet a ripped piece of a shirt he found in his pack and applied it to Beth's forehead to bring down her temperature. He would occasionally wake her so she would drink from the canteen and gather her strength.

The first night with the newborn was a hellish one. She cried multiple times non-stop through the night and Daryl feared the sound would attract the dead or any of the living wandering by. He constantly peered out the old, dusty curtains but saw no movement in the dark.

"Shh, quiet now." He urged the baby while he paced around the cabin, cradling her in his arms.

Beth was still too weak to fully sit up straight on her own so she leaned against the wall for support. She too become frustrated with their situation and buried her face in her hands and cried, "I can't do this. I'm not a good mom, I can't be." She was tired and her hormones were bouncing off the walls.

"Ey," Daryl went to her, kneeling down at her side, "You can do this. Ya hear me? We both can…" He looked down at the baby whom had silenced her cries if only a little. He could barely see her little face with the weak light of the small, dim candle.

There was a crash against the door and the two new parents jumped out of their skins. Daryl handed the baby to Beth and grabbed a hold of his knife. He went to the window by the door and peered out to see two walkers at the door.

"Shit..." He muttered, "Just two." He positioned himself at the door, his hand grasping the doorknob tightly and quickly opened the door to greet the dead with the sharp end of his knife.

.

Neither of them slept that night, not even Beth despite her exhaustion. Daryl blew out the candle and sat at her side. The both of them sat with their backs against the wall. The only light coming into the cabin was the moon's glow seeping in through the cracks of the curtains.

"I don't remember Judith being this difficult." She whispered as to not wake the baby they had finally managed to get to sleep.

"This one's a pain in the ass..." Daryl muttered, his eyes on the ceiling.

"Don't be an asshole." Beth said, suppressing a laugh.

"S'like she knows."

"She's just gettin' used to the world." Beth glanced down at the little girl huddled in a bundle between them. It would be another hour or so before she would wake and Beth wanted to sleep along with her but she was so afraid of what hid out in the darkness that she just couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. She knew Daryl would protect them but she wanted to protect her too.

"Looks like we're all gettin' used to somethin'." Daryl said. He reached over to the baby and gently brushed her little head.

Beth knew he was right. They were getting used to one another and even though she knew the baby so well after carrying her for nine months, having her out in the world and in her arms was so different. Beth was optimistic that they would fall into the role of parents within no time.

.

It was at the brink of dawn when the sleep-deprived duo final succumbed to sleep. A blue-gray light overtook the darkness and spread through the woods, seeping in through the cracks of the curtains and flowing into the cabin. Daryl was the first to wake. He sat up and looked to the side where Beth lay down with the baby at her side. She slept on her side with her arm around the bundle and her forehead to the baby's small head. The scene itself warmed Daryl's heart and he reached over, covering Beth and the baby with the old blanket. Beth said she wouldn't be able to be a good mother, but Daryl knew she already was.

.

Beth hummed softly to the bundle in her arms. It had been three days since the baby was born and the little family remained in the cabin. Daryl had mentioned leaving the cabin soon for it offered them little protection but he wanted Beth to regain her full strength before they made their journey elsewhere. Beth on the other hand was more than pleased to stay indoors.

In just three days she had become extremely over protective of their daughter and couldn't stand the fact of taking the newborn out into the world. If it were up to her, she'd never leave the cabin. However, Daryl had other plans for them.

Daryl watched as Beth cradled their child and softly sang to her. The baby had calmed her crying as soon as she heard her mother's voice. Beth looked down at her adoringly. She grasped her child's tiny hand and softly brushed her tiny fingers.

The child still felt like some kind of dream to Daryl. Whenever he held her he felt this feeling of fear and calmness, as if every other problem in the world felt so petty, so meaningless. All that mattered was her and nothing else. Now he understood how Rick must have felt when Judith was born.

"What are ya singin' to her?" Daryl asked.

"A song I heard a long time ago." Beth answered, not bothering to take her eyes off the baby, "Daddy used to play it almost every Sunday morning…" Beth paused for a moment, "I had forgotten about it till now."

Daryl didn't say anything. His eyes went to the bundle.

Beth smiled sadly. "Daddy would have loved her…"

Daryl averted his gaze, not so sure how the late Hershel would have liked the idea of him impregnating his youngest daughter. Hell, he didn't even know how Maggie would react if she were alive—and if they ever saw her again. He guessed she wouldn't have been so thrilled about the situation.

"She's so calm." Beth said, "Well, when she wants to be."

There was a silence between Beth and Daryl. The only sounds in the cabin were the little soft grunts and coos of the newborn. Her cobalt blues were open and she scanned her close surroundings with much curiosity.

"She has your nose." Beth said out of the blue. She looked up from the baby to Daryl. Daryl met her eyes and became rigid. Something about the child looking like him made him nervous- or better yet, it made it all that much more real. Beth turned her attention back to the child. "I wouldn't be surprised if she took after you. Attitude and all."

Daryl frowned. "I ain't got no attitude." He murmured.

Beth laughed.

Just then something came crashing against the front door. Beth gasped, holding the baby tighter against her chest. Daryl jumped to his feet and hurried to the small table where he grabbed his crossbow.

"Stay 'ere." He ordered and made his way to the window. He pushed back the blind to see a lone walker banging against the front door.

"S'just one." He said, hoping to calm Beth's fear.

The baby began to whine in her arms.

"Shh, shh," Beth gently shushed her, patting her little back in means to comfort her.

Daryl went out the back door and around the cabin, annoyed that the walker had startled his daughter. He lifted the crossbow with good aim and shot the bolt through the walker's skull. It fell limp to the ground and silence took over once again. Daryl retrieved his crossbow and dragged the walker away from the cabin. Afterwards, he headed back inside where Beth was calming down the baby.

"She all right?" He asked kneeling down next to Beth and peering down into the bundle.

"She's fine." Beth answered, "Just grumpy. Like her dad." She looked up at Daryl to see his reaction.

Daryl blushed slightly and stood up to make his way across the cabin. "Stop it." He muttered.

Beth only laughed and glanced back down to the child with no name. She caressed her little cheek with the tip of her finger and realized they hadn't named her. Amongst the fear and the worry of introducing a newborn to the dangerous new world, a name had been the last thing on her mind. During pregnancy, Beth had wondered but decided to hold off on naming the child in case things turned out for the worst. She hated to think that way but it was a reality she had to think of and she figured it would hurt less if the child had no name.

The thought stayed with her until nightfall. Daryl returned from a run and lit the remaining candles to light the shabby cabin. He opened a can of peas and shared it with Beth. They ate in silence and after they were done, Beth decided to break the silence and bring light to the matter at hand. "She has no name yet."

Daryl glanced up from his seat across from Beth and the child in her embrace. She slept soundly and didn't make a peep.

"It's just…she'll be a week old in a few days and we don't even have a name for her."

Daryl stared at the tiny baby and realized it was true. If Daryl was being honest, he hadn't even remembered they had to name the child. His concerns were on Beth's health. She still looked pale and weak. Not to mention their vulnerable state and the fact that if attacked, their shelter wouldn't hold. Still, Daryl tried to sound aloof on the matter. "Give 'er one then." He grunted softly.

Beth looked up at him. Worry crossed her big blue eyes. "You don't care what we call her?"

Daryl shrugged. "I ain't good at namin' things."

"Daryl," Beth said in that tone of hers that usually meant she was concerned for him or disapproved of his way of thinking, "She ain't a thing. She'syour _daughter_."

Daryl became rigid at the obvious truth. Beth's words engraved themselves in his mind, reminding him of his new role. She had a point; the child was his and after all, he was responsible for what had occurred that night between them. He could have stopped Beth but he didn't, which lead to the bundle in her arms.

He nodded, warming up to the idea of helping to name the little stinker that was already raising hell in his life. "Well, I did name the Lil' Asskicker. This one should be no problem."

Beth scoffed with a muffled laughed. "Daryl Dixon!"

Daryl bit back a smile. "Well, what do ya wanna name 'er?"

Beth looked down at the baby. "I don't know. What does she look like to you?"

Daryl stood from his spot on the floor and joined Beth on the pile of blankets and sleeping bags. He sat at her side and looked down at the baby. She wasn't as scrunchy as the day she was born but she was just as tiny. She was fair skinned with a small button nose, little plump pink lips, and had soft wisps of blond hair that Beth said would probably darken over time if she was going to look anything like her father. She was quite the beautiful little thing and every time Daryl looked at her, his heart filled to burst. He had never felt anything like it before.

"Mmm, she looks like a total—"

"Don't say it." Beth warned him.

"Badass."

Beth rolled her eyes.

"What? She's my kid, ain't she? She gots Dixon blood runnin' through dem veins."

"Yes. But I'm serious. She needs a name." Beth pressed her lips together in thought and looked to Daryl. "What was your mother's name?"

Daryl snorted. "Ya don't wanna know."

Beth frowned wondering why he didn't want to say. "Okay, well, any other idea?"

"What about yer mom? What was her name?" Daryl asked.

"Annette." Beth answered.

Daryl looked at the baby. "She don't look like no Annette."

Beth nodded in agreement. She loved and missed her mother but the name didn't fit the child. "Hmm…well, I did promise my Dad somethin'—but it was a long time ago…"

"What?" Daryl asked.

"It's silly."

"No, c'mon, tell me."

Beth sighed softly. "When I was little, I promised my dad that I was gonna name my daughter after his mother, my grandmother."

Daryl was awed by the promise a young Beth had made to Hershel but the question lay before them: what was her grandmother's name? He hoped it wasn't some ridiculous old traditional name that he would end up not liking but agreeing to just because it was a promise to the late Hershel.

"What was it? Her name?" He asked as he looked to the baby.

Beth looked at her too. "Her name was Charlotte. Charlotte Greene." Beth said with a smile.

Daryl's eyes went from the baby to Beth. She had lost her father in such a horrible way right before her very own eyes. Daryl couldn't begin to imagine what she had felt the moment he had died. Even Daryl himself had felt powerless to help Hershel in that moment. They all were. No one had seen it coming. Hershel was a great man, he deserved to have that promise kept—even if the name was a mouthful.

"All right." Daryl agreed.

Beth glanced up at him with surprise. "All right, what?"

"Charlotte it is." He said as he carefully took the baby out of Beth's arms and into his own. The baby woke slightly and squirmed a little before she settled into her father's embrace.

"Daryl, are you for real?" Beth asked, hoping he was.

."Yup." He admired the child in his arms, "Welcome to the world, Charlotte Dixon."


	17. The Best Thing

**Don't Own TWD**

 **A/N:** Thanks you everyone who reads this fic. I'm enjoying it so far even though I know what's to come later. Ahhh, anyway only happy thoughts and family bonding till then. Please enjoy the following chapter.

.

 **SEVENTEEN**

The Best Thing

.

Daryl had wanted the child to have his last name. Beth on the other hand was unsure of his reasons. If she was being honest with herself, she believed he was doing it because he felt obligated to, not because he really wanted to. She voiced this opinion to him and the only thing it got her was a grunt and a cold shoulder.

Their argument on the matter lasted for weeks. Daryl grew annoyed whenever the topic came up. He said it didn't matter that the girl had no real birth certificate to plaster the name on anyway and stormed off before he upset the baby.

"Charlotte Greene…" He muttered heading towards the door, "I'm goin' huntin'…" And that was the last thing he said before he left.

Beth remained in the cabin with the infant fast asleep in her arms. She looked down at the child who slept soundly and her mind began to over think. After a moment, Beth shook the thoughts away.

"We'll be fine." She gently stroked Charlotte's chubby cheek.

Little Charlotte was two months into life and was handling herself quite well. Beth was counting the days on a little piece of paper from an old notebook she had picked up before Charlotte was born. In just two months, the little girl had transformed from a scrunchy little red thing to a bright-eyed little bundle of joy and hard work.

She seemed to be responding a lot more to her surroundings but she still didn't sleep through the night. She became restless and excited at the sound of her parents' voices and made little sounds and grunts. For the most part, crying was her main source of communication.

Beth sang to her through out the day and fed her when she was hungry. She changed her when need be and rocked her to sleep. The hours went by and Daryl did not return. Beth began to grow worried and placed the baby upon the blankets. She went to the door of the cabin and peered her head out, not daring to leave the baby behind to go in search of Daryl. She was also too afraid to take the child out of the cabin. At least when Daryl wasn't around.

Winter had arrived at full force, bringing snow and ice down upon them. The forest was silent with the coming of winter and Beth grew nervous for their daughter's well being. Daryl had ventured off for a day shortly after her birth and returned with baby clothes to keep her warm. He also returned with a basket and a baby wrap in case they needed to leave the cabin in a hurry.

So far they didn't have to. The snow and the cold had slowed down the dead and the living alike. They hadn't seen or heard from any others in days. Not even a single walker had strolled by the cabin, yet Daryl remained uncomfortable with their situation.

Beth shivered from the cold and closed the door.

"Your daddy couldn't of gone far…" Beth sat back down on their bedding. She leaned on her elbow and looked down at Charlotte.

Charlotte squirmed and cooed. She opened her mouth and the corner of her lips pulled into what looked like little smiles. Beth thought they were and she couldn't help smiling herself. She placed her finger in Charlotte's hand and her tiny little fingers wrapped around it automatically.

"Your daddy's tough as nails. I'm sure he's fine." Beth glanced towards the door. It was getting dark.

Beth shivered and reached for a blanket, pulling it over herself and Charlotte.

"He's a little hard headed but you'll learn to put up with it." Beth smiled gently at the little girl who continued to squirm about, "I bet he's gonna be your best friend."

Charlotte let out a little squeal.

"Sounds nice, doesn't it?" Beth laughed lightly and then let out a sigh, "Oh, Daryl. Don't do anythin' stupid."

Charlotte squirmed and let out an uncomfortable cry. She was in her mother's arms before she knew it. Beth gently cradled her the way she used to cradle Judith, "Shh, shh. Quiet now." She looked down at the little girl who had begun to silence her cries, "There you are." Beth smiled at her, "You are my peach, you are my plum. You are my earth, you are my sun."

.

Daryl didn't return to the cabin until the following morning. Beth had stayed up half the night in pure anxiety and nerves, afraid that something had happened to him. When he walked in through the door, she jumped to her feet and raced to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He was frigid cold and had flakes of snow on his jacket and hair.

"The hell did you go?" She demanded, hugging him tight.

"I went on a run'." He answered. He had a laundry bag over his shoulder.

Beth let go of him and smacked his arm, angry with him for not saying otherwise.

"The hell was the for?" Daryl winced.

"Don't leave like that again. At least not without tellin' me." She scolded him.

"Said I was goin' out, didn't I?"

"You said you were goin' huntin'. I didn't think that meant you'd be gone for a day."

Daryl walked past Beth and sat the laundry bag down by the wall. "I'm fine, aren't I?"

Beth sighed with relief at the fact that he was. "You can't just wander off like that, Daryl. What would I tell your daughter if somethin' happened to you?"

"Nothin' is. Stop worryin'."

But Beth did worry. She worried a lot.

Beth glanced over at the tiny baby, rousing from her slumber. Beth didn't think she could raise the girl on her own. If anyone could, it was Daryl. Beth had already decided that.

Daryl knelt down and reached into the laundry bag and brought out a small stuffed rabbit meant for Charlotte. "Guess what I found?" He looked over at Beth with gleaming eyes and Beth could only begin to imagine what Daryl had come upon in his travels.

.

Beth stood at the entrance of the cabin. "I don't know about this." She hugged Charlotte close to her chest. She was wrapped in a warm bundle in her baby wrap, safely snuggled against her mother's chest. She seemed fine to Daryl but the first-time mother worried that it wouldn't be warm enough.

Daryl had tired of the cabin and claimed he had found them better shelter. Winter was growing colder by the day and it had no end near in sight. The cabin was close to falling apart and would not protect them from a storm if there were one.

There was an apartment loft above a flower shop a day's walk away. He had come upon it whilst on his run the day he was gone and left Beth worried sick. The studio was empty and the doors were heavy enough to keep others out. Daryl had scoped the place out and discovered a fire escape along the back of the building in case they needed to make a quick exit. It would keep them safe for the rest of winter, he believed.

Nevertheless, Beth wasn't the only one nervous about taking Charlotte out into the world for the first time. Especially not during the winter but if they wanted a fighting chance they had to move on.

"She'll be fine." Daryl reassured her, "I won't let anythin' happen to the both of ya, I promise."

Beth strongly believed Daryl's words for they held strong no matter what happened. So with that, they grabbed what little they had and ventured off into the world in hopes of better shelter.

Soft snow had begun to drizzle from the sky as Beth, Daryl and their little girl made their way through the forest. There was a comfortable silence between them until Daryl broke it was a mutter.

"Ya think about it?"

"I don't know about that either." She confessed.

The silence was broken and he was once again picking up where they had left off.

"It has to be." Daryl claimed. He almost never said much and often didn't care about the decisions Beth made but on that particular topic, he had a lot to say and he wouldn't drop the argument so easily.

"Why?" Beth stopped and glared at him. She didn't think that was the right moment to discuss it.

"'Cause she's mine." Daryl answered hotly, "Why else?" He continued forward.

The baby protested in Beth's arms. Beth softly calmed her down. They didn't need a crying baby in the middle of the woods.

Apparently the name Charlotte Greene hadn't sat well with Daryl who wanted the girl to have his last name. He had been pestering Beth about the situation but whenever Beth asked him why, he never gave her a satisfying answer. It was always the same thing. He wanted to "claim" the child. It was never something deeper, with more meaning.

Beth wanted to hear him say it was because he loved their daughter enough to do it, not because he felt obligated to for knocking her up.

"'Cause." He answered meekly.

"'Cause isn't good enough." Beth grumbled.

Daryl grew a bit annoyed. All he was trying to do was the right thing. Even in a world where it probably didn't matter what name a child carried. But Beth was making it harder than it had to be, or so he believed.

Daryl was about to speak when he heard the very familiar sound of walkers. He grabbed Beth and yanked her to the side where they hid behind a barren tree. Beth looked to Daryl for an explanation; he lifted his finger to his lips and Beth knew what was coming their way.

Slowly, she glanced behind the tree where walkers had appeared from the trees, slowly making their way through the snow. They groaned, wheezed and moaned as they made their way slowly by.

Daryl's eyes fell upon the child in Beth's arms. If she made a sound—any sound—their whereabouts were done for. And to Daryl's bad luck, Charlotte began to squirm in Beth's arms. Any moment she would begin to cry and alert the biters. Beth looked to Daryl, their eyes met for a quick second, the both of them thinking the same thing. Beth quietly comforted the child against her chest.

The baby let out a soft whine.

Both parents froze immediately as if time stood still.

One of the walkers, the last in the crowd stopped, its head turned around quickly drawn to the soft noise. Daryl felt the floor beneath his feet; he looked down and picked up a frozen rock. He tossed it far from them. The rock crashed against a barren bush, catching the attention of all walkers, including the straggler that had heard the infant.

"C'mon." Daryl whispered and grabbed Beth's arm, leading them in the opposite direction of the dead.

No one said things would be easy.

.

At one point, Beth had to stop to feed Charlotte. They weren't far from the loft but the baby would not wait. Daryl grabbed a blanket from his pack and draped it over Beth's shoulder so mother and daughter could have some privacy and warmth.

Beth sat on the stump of a tree just next to a frozen creek. She positioned Charlotte under the blanket and let her nurse. Nursing in front of Daryl had become an every day thing and something Beth was no longer embarrassed about. They had no luxury of privacy in that cabin.

"It's cold out here." She trembled.

Daryl pulled a second blanket from her pack and draped it around her shoulders to keep her warm. "We ain't far. Just a little bit aways."

"I'm scared, Daryl." She confided in him.

Daryl knelt down in front of her to be at eye level. "Ey, everythin's gonna be fine, all right? I ain't gon' let nothin' happen to ya."

Beth's eyes watered. She was cold and exhausted and worried about Charlotte. "It's just that she's so tiny and it's so cold…"

Daryl reached up and placed his hand on her rosy cheek; brushing a tear that had fallen with his thumb. "The kid's got Dixon blood. She ain't gon' give up that easily."

This made Beth smile and she let her cheek rest against Daryl's hand. She sniffled and gave him a small nod.

Once Charlotte was done nursing, they packed the blankets and headed on their way. With a tummy full of mother's milk, Charlotte dozed off to sleep, resting her chubby cheek against Beth's chest.

They continued the journey down a frozen road. In the distance Beth could see a yellow bus broken down just to the side. It reminded her of the ones they had back at the prison. The ones that left with the majority of their people on them the day the Governor took away her father's life.

Her stomach tied in nervous knots and she needed to know. "Why won't you say it?" She wondered.

Daryl didn't know why she was so apposed to it. Wasn't that what most women wanted? For the child's father to take responsibility for what they helped create? It wasn't like Daryl was denying his paternity—even if he was there was no way he could deny it. He was the only man who Beth had ever been with. Hell, he was the only man around for miles. Still, he could not figure out how to express what his mind wanted to say for his mouth wouldn't cooperate the way he wanted it to.

He had never been good with words.

It wasn't like he wasn't trying. He remembered all those times when women would come to Merle, knocking on their trailer door, with a pregnancy stick or a piece of paper proving his paternity to whatever child they had given birth to or were about to give birth to. Merle denied them all. He didn't even turn his head to look at the kid that was most likely his. And Daryl stood there in silence, not even able to look at these women in the eyes.

Daryl always thought if he were ever in that predicament, he wouldn't act like his brother. He would take responsibility for the child, if it were indeed his. And now there was a tiny little girl alive in the world with his nose that would probably grow up to have his hair color and his stubborn attitude.

Daryl was one hundred percent sure she was his and he couldn't even find the right words to convince her mother to let him be that kind of father. The responsible kind that would give the infant his last name and watch over her.

Shit, Daryl knew he could never be a normal father to her. He would never be able to pick her up from school or take her to the park to play with other children. All he could do was provide for her, keep her alive and teach her how to survive on her own if need be. Giving Charlotte his last name wasn't something she needed in their world but something Daryl wanted her to have.

He knew Dixon wasn't the best name to carry but he wanted Charlotte to grow up knowing where she belonged on both sides.

Daryl stopped in his tracks. He knew it was a mistake to argue in the middle of the road, just hours from darkness. He glanced up where down the road just a few yards away he spotted the bus that he was sure was the same one from the prison.

He turned around to meet Beth's big blues. They always made him feel a hope he thought he had lost when his brother died.

"Why?" She demanded, "That's all I want to know."

She had asked him why he wanted to give the child his name. As if it was something unusual. Daryl didn't understand her desire to know why.

"Is it because you have to?" She questioned.

Daryl scoffed. "I do nothin' I don't have to."

"Then?"

Daryl was about to speak when he heard the unwelcome sound of walkers. He grabbed Beth and pulled her back, stepping in front of her and the baby.

Out from the tree lines appeared a walker, followed by a second and a third and a fourth and a fifth and a sixth.

"Shit." Daryl spat, "Get to the bus, now!"

Beth wasted no time and raced off towards the bus. Her running woke the baby who stirred and began to whine in her wrap. Beth held her head, careful that she didn't bob too much. Three of the walkers chased after her while the other three split off in the direction of Daryl.

When Beth reached the bus, bones and snow crunched under her feet. She looked below to see tattered clothes and frozen bones peeking from beneath the snow. Cadavers surrounded the back of the bus. Beth ignored them and pulled herself up through the back emergency door that had been left open. She grabbed the door with one hand and yanked it closed.

The walkers came crashing upon the bus, slamming their hands on the frozen windows. Beth attempted to calm down a crying Charlotte. Her cries pierced through the bus but luckily, there was nothing hidden inside.

Daryl greeted the first walker that approached him with a bolt clean through the head. The second walker that lunged at him met Daryl's forearm crashing down against its throat, pushing it back. The walkers were slow, weak and frozen to the bone. Their rotting skin had turned blue and black and their lips had been frozen stiff. Still, they tried to snap and rip whatever skin they could.

Daryl reached into his back pocket and brought out his knife. Stabbing it through the side of the walkers head. He twisted the knife and yanked it back out of the walker's skull; dark blood dripped onto the pure white snow.

The frozen corpse fell on a heap upon the floor.

The third walker that had gone Daryl's way, had a broken leg that dragged behind it. The face that once belonged to a woman was sunken and hollow. Daryl wasted no time and shot a second bolt, shooting it straight through the forehead.

He collected his bolts and glanced up towards the bus. The three remaining walkers were lined up against the back, slamming on the door. Daryl tuned out their sounds and all he could hear was his child crying. The rage he felt and the fear that swelled with it was like one Daryl had never felt before. He wasted no time on the remaining walkers.

Meanwhile, inside the bus, Beth tried desperately to get the child to stop crying. "Shh, shh, please." She gently bounced her up and down with a sense of urgency and desperation to get her to stop crying.

Her wails only riled up the walkers even more and there was the risk of their ruckus calling attention to their location.

Beth stepped back, slightly tripping over old bones upon the bus floor. She leaned back against a seat and buried her face in the spot between Charlotte's neck and her tiny shoulder. "Shh, baby, it's all right." She whispered to her, feeling helpless.

Charlotte's cries calmed and turned into little whines and after a moment, everything was silent. Not even the walkers made a sound.

Beth waited a moment before she opened the bus doors and stepped out. Charlotte began to whine again but the walkers had fallen silent. She stood there, looking at him. He was panting and covered in walker blood. His eyes stared back at her with an intensity that made her week at the knees.

Beth had never seen him so afraid before. Of course, she had seen many sides of Daryl Dixon that no on else had seen before. She remembered the time he broke down in front of her after they were separated from the group. He had so much guilt that was eating him from the inside. He said he could have done something to save them but Beth knew there was nothing anyone could have done.

Beth climbed down from the bus and approached Daryl. The baby settled down in Beth's arms.

"I'm not doing it 'cause I have to." He muttered after that moment of silence.

Beth remained silent, not sure how to respond. No, she didn't even want to say anything at all to interrupt him. It was hard getting a word out of him to begin with. And now he was speaking up all on his own. It was some kind of miracle, Beth thought.

"I'm doing it cause I love her." He confessed.

"Y- you do?" Beth murmured, feeling the warm grip on her heart.

Daryl averted his eyes and landed them upon the baby in Beth's arms.

He nodded, "She's the best thing I've ever done…"


	18. The Good Ones

**Don't own TWD**

 **A/N:** Okay, so I was trying to find the right words to defend Beth and how she was feeling in the last chapter but I think Fritzo, your words said it all and thank you for seeing it that way. But yes, she just gave birth and yeah her hormones are pretty wonky and she is battling with a douse of the baby blues that I failed to dive into further in the last chapter. So that's why she needed Daryl's reassurance when it came to their child. It's not because she was being a total B. And sure, Daryl's in the same position too when it comes to a new baby but he handles things with a different kind of strength than Beth does. So thank you, Fritzo I really appreciated that and everyone else who read and reviewed as well.  
Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter!

.

 **EIGHTEEN**

The Good Ones

.

Daryl wasn't so thrilled about Beth going down the street and around the corner by herself. However, she wad adamant about going and there was nothing Daryl could say to change her mind on the matter.

"I need to do somethin'." Beth said, grabbing her pack. She was rather restless and had been since they arrived. "I need to." She had referred to the Goodwill where Daryl had gotten their mattress the day after they arrived at the loft.

The loft had been everything Daryl had promised it to be. It was safe and barricaded by locks and heavy doors above a flower shop. The loft itself was spacious with brick walls and barred windows but had been completely empty of anything useful. However, it kept out the cold far better than the cabin did.

"Ya already do, a lot." Daryl assured her, looking in the direction of the baby. She was sleeping in her basket, already changed and fed.

Beth looked at their daughter and sighed, "I know but I just need to do this…Please just trust me?"

Beth needed to get out. She felt like she was drowning in a mixture of anxiety and depression. She hadn't been quite herself since Charlotte's birth and had struggled for a while on how to get past it. She knew the blues shouldn't have lasted so long after giving birth so she needed to get herself to snap out of it before things worsened.

Beth remembered how one of their neighbors, Eloise Fisher, got after the birth of her second baby boy. She had never heard of a woman get that way before. It terrified her and stressed her out even more.

Daryl saw the need in Beth's eyes. "What about her?"

Beth set her eyes on Charlotte again. She flashed Daryl a smile, "She'll be fine with you."

So off Beth went, out of the security of their apartment building and out into the cold. Daryl had mentioned seeing baby clothes at the Goodwill but hadn't grabbed any since the full sized mattress had been his priority at the time. She had taken her pack, her hatchet and a gun she didn't plan to use unless fully necessary.

The town street was vacant of any life or signs of the dead. The buildings were barred and boarded. Graffiti covered the brick walls. Beth let her eyes pass over them.

 _The end is here_

 _Down with the dead_

 _Go away_

 _Death to all_

Beth tore her eyes from the graffiti and continued her short journey down the street. The town was named Colbert, about an hour-long car ride to Atlanta. Beth imagined the place to be quite quaint back in the day but her guess was that it had been abandoned within days of the outbreak.

She passed by a bakery with a shattered window and noted dry bloody handprints on the remaining glass and door like a friendly reminder of what had gone down prior to their arrival. She peered inside but found nothing but darkness within. The Goodwill was just a few yards around the corner and when Beth spotted it, she placed her hand upon the machete and continued her way to it.

There was a little bell that rung when Beth pushed open the glass door. The sound caused her to stop in her tracks and listen for anything hiding inside but Daryl said the place was deserted when he had come upon it. She noted the security gate he had broken through to get in. It was probably the only thing keeping the store intact.

Beth closed the door behind her and scanned the store. It was a decent size and had multiple sections of a majority of things. "Wow…" She muttered, her big blues scanning the area of all the things she could possibly haul back to the loft. However, she was there for baby supplies and nothing more. She had to get in and out as quickly as possible before she came upon any trouble.

The baby clothes section was made up a few circle racks at the back of the store between the children's clothes and the shoes. Alongside the racks, off to the side were a row of strollers and a few cribs. Maybe she'd bring one back with her if she could.

Beth couldn't help to smile with pure joy at the sight of all the baby clothes. She grabbed multiple onesies, not caring what color they were or if they were for a girl or boy. She was in no position to be picky. Charlotte was growing and newborn clothes were going out the window. After she chose little sweaters and pants and a pink little dress that had melted her heart upon seeing it.

She didn't know what kind of luxuries her daughter would have growing up but that little dress could be one of them, as simple as it was. Beth stuffed all the clothes into her pack as well as baby socks and some baby toys. She thought about taking a stroller but it wasn't like she could take the girl out for walks in the freezing cold. However, she did manage to snag an old white and pastel green baby rocker that looked as if it had been there since 1996. It needed some assembly but that only made it easier to carry.

Beth held it under an arm and glanced back at the crib. Her hands were already full and at the sign of any trouble she would have to drop everything she was carrying. Still, she took a moment to look around the baby section and suddenly was filled with a great sadness.

Raising Charlotte in their new world wasn't going to be easy and the poor girl would never have a normal childhood. Scavenging baby clothes from an abandoned goodwill just reminded Beth of that. Nonetheless, she was grateful and turned her back to leave the store and return to the loft.

.

Daryl paced back and forth in the loft, an eye out the window, the curtain pushed back so he could see Beth come down the street. She was taking her time and his nerves were beginning to unravel.

Charlotte gurgled and squealed, catching his attention. Daryl turned to her. She lay on the bed between two separated pillows so she wouldn't roll off. At two months she was already able to lay on her tummy and slightly lift herself up a little.

Daryl sighed and went to sit on the bed. "Looks like it's just you and me, kid." He took her little hand.

Charlotte continued to kick her legs, pleased with the sound of her father's voice. Daryl had noticed a little freckle on her ear. Beth too had pointed it out.

Daryl looked at his child, studying her sweet little face. "Yeah…ya don't wanna get stuck with just me…heh, I ain't that good a company."

"Ah!" Charlotte babbled.

"Ya don't gotta worry 'bout that though. I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to us."

It wasn't too long before Daryl heard a sound from the front entrance of the building. He jumped to his feet and peered out the window to see a blonde head making her way through the door. Her hands were filled with all kinds of junk. Daryl sighed in relief and shook his head. Beth was tougher than he gave her credit for, even if she only went down the street and around the corner.

.

"I think she's growin'." Beth mentioned proudly as she laid baby Charlotte on a blanket in front of her. Amongst the pride, there was a tone of sadness that yearned for the tiny newborn upon realization that time was going by fast and soon her sweet baby would no longer be a baby.

Daryl eyed the baby from his spot by the window. He too had noted that Charlotte was just a little bit bigger and a few ounces heavier. He couldn't fathom the thought of a toddler running about, screaming at the top of her lungs, causing all kinds of trouble. He remembered the kids back at the trailer park in where he lived with Merle. They were constantly kicking and screaming. Knowing Charlotte would get that way one day seemed like an inevitable nightmare.

Beth set the thought of the growing child aside. "That goodwill was heaven sent, wasn't it Lottie?" Beth asked the now smiling baby dressed in warm footie pajamas.

Winter remained as cruel as possible. There was a rigid cold in the night that had all three survivors huddled together in the warmth of their sheet-covered mattress.

"Lottie?" Daryl turned from the window. The streets were utterly deserted.

"Yeah." Beth answered, "As a nickname. Charlotte's kinda long."

"Ain't havin' second thoughts, are ya?" He asked her referring to the name she had chosen for their daughter.

Beth frowned, a bit offended at his accusation. "No. Course not. Just a little nickname is all."

"If ya want a nickname, I can give 'er one." He pushed from the window and walked a few steps towards them, jamming his hands in his pockets.

Beth snorted and turned her attention back to the squirming baby. "No, that's ok." She caressed Charlotte's plump cheek, "Can't imagine what kind of nickname Daddy would even give you."

Daryl's heart skipped a beat at the new name he had earned and still wasn't used to. He didn't know how he liked it. It seemed very strange to him in a sense, like it was something he never thought he would be. Daryl just couldn't imagine a child calling him Daddy.

Hell, he had never even called his own man that. His father always made them refer to him as Sir and Sir alone. Then again, Merle got around to calling him a drunk sum'bitch and the title of Sir was gone.

Daryl's father didn't deserve that title, Daryl thought. Neither one of his sons respected him or loved him enough. But Daryl knew he wasn't like his old man or like his older brother. He actually wanted his child to be proud of him, not hate him.

"Hmm, before we know it, she'll be walkin' and talkin'." Beth sighed as she picked up the baby from the blanket and into the safety of her arms. She sighed softly, "Judy must be walkin' and talkin' already…"

Daryl averted his eyes from Beth, not wanting to see the emotion in his eyes when she mentioned the littlest of the Grimes. He didn't speak but he wondered where the Lil' Asskicker was and if she was safe. She had to be. She just had to.

Beth stood to her feet and carried Charlotte up with her. She walked up to Daryl and placed the baby in his arms. Daryl cradled her with ease; he always did and Beth envied him for it. She was always nervous when carrying her even though she was good at it. Daryl didn't want to admit it but Beth knew he was a good father already.

"What's happenin', sweetheart?" Daryl asked Charlotte when she grunted at being exchanged from one parent to the other.

She was becoming very chatty and Daryl became a little weary at the fact. He couldn't imagine having a five-year-old babbling at his side non-stop, throwing off his hunt and distracting him from tracking. Still, the thought was entertaining.

"Chatty, ain't she?" Daryl tried to strike a conversation. He had noticed Beth's solemn moods. She was up and she was down; her feelings were fickle and he tried to remedy them in any way he could. He had realized it that day out on the road, by the bus.

"Very." Beth agreed. She went over to the loft's small kitchen area and brought out a few cans of food from the cabinets. They had set up their area nicely.

There was a silence; it took Daryl a moment before he noticed it. He looked over and Beth was facing the counter with her hands on a can of noodles and a can opener. Still. Her shoulders slightly hunched. A soft sniffle came from her.

Daryl went up to her with Charlotte in arms. "Ey, what's wrong?"

Beth closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hands were trembling. She glanced up to meet his eyes, "You think…you think I'll hear her first words?" She just couldn't shake the bad feeling off of her.

Daryl placed his hand on her shoulder and brought her in for a hug. "Course ya will."

Beth knew she was overthinking things again but she hugged him in return. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"Nah, don't be." He leaned his cheek on the top of her head, hugging her with one arm while he held Charlotte with the other, remembering how she had comforted him when he had broken down outside that shack. "Yer gonna hear this one chat her head right off. I know it…"

His words comforted Beth like no one else's could. She truly didn't know what she would do without him.

When night fell upon them, Daryl closed the windows, blocking them with extra blankets while Beth lit the candles. The baby was on the bed, squirming about while she sucked on a pacifier Daryl had gotten on one of his runs before she was born.

"You know what I miss?" Beth asked.

"What?" Daryl made his way to the bed to check on Charlotte. He sat next to her and leaned against the wall.

"Movies." Beth smiled gently, "Like the good ones." She huffed, "Hell, even the bad ones…" She joined him on the mattress and leaned against the wall just like he did.

Charlotte kicked her little legs and cooed louder. She gave out a little angry sound that sounded like a snarl. Daryl grabbed her little hand and gently shook it.

"What was your favorite movie?" Beth asked him.

Daryl shrugged, "Didn't watch a lot of movies."

Beth frowned at this information. Daryl could be so difficult sometimes, "I'm sure you've seen at least one."

He thought about it and finally answered, " _The Warriors_."

Beth nodded her head, "Good choice."

"And yours?" He looked to her.

Beth's face changed under the candles' soft glow as she thought of the right choice. "My Mama didn't really like us watchin' too many violent movies but Maggie and I used to watch _Dirty Dancing_ all the time."

Daryl snorted, making a face, " _Dirty Dancin'_?"

Beth laughed and playfully pushed his arm, "Shut up. It's a good movie."

"Is that really yer favorite?"

"Always will be." She reached over and fixed Charlotte's pacifier.

Daryl huffed, utterly amused. "Least it ain't _Titanic_ …"

"What' wrong with _Titanic_?" She raised a brow.

Daryl shook his head, "Nothin'…"

Charlotte spit out her pacifier and began to cry out. Both Daryl and Beth clenched with fear every time she did so. However, that crippling fear only lasted for a second before they reacted.

"I got it." Daryl said and scooped Charlotte in his arms.

"We should probably get this thing assembled. Maybe it'll help." Beth stood and walked over to the baby swing.

"I'll get to it in the mornin'…" Daryl muttered, gently bouncing an angry Charlotte up and down. "Calm down, sweetheart." He told Charlotte, "Shh, it ain't that bad…"

Beth smiled at them and when Charlotte settled down, Daryl gently laid her back down on the bed. "You're good with her." Beth noted.

Daryl shrugged, a bit embarrassed by the compliment. "Ain't nothin'…"

Beth lay down next to Charlotte and pulled up her blanket to her tummy to help keep her warm. Beth was exhausted and hadn't slept well. Neither her or Daryl had.

"She's such a peach." Beth smiled gently at their daughter.

"Gonna keep watch." Daryl muttered and attempted to make his way to the door when Beth stopped him.

"Can you lay with us?" She looked from Charlotte to Daryl. Those big blues filled with hope that he would say yes.

He felt his stomach swirl the way it did when her eyes caught him off guard. He felt himself nod before his mouth could utter a verbal response. He lay behind Beth, his arm over her waist, bringing her closer. It was the best way to sleep during the cold winter nights. He had grown used to it and hoped it never changed.


	19. Cold Creek

Don't Own TWD

.

 **NINETEEN**

Cold Creek

.

The neighborhood they had found themselves in had been a wealthy one once upon its day. Large colonials littered the curves of finely paved streets and once glorious lawns that now were unkempt and wild. Expensive cars were still parked in driveways and in garages. A red Audi had crashed against the street lamp at the end of the block, its doors left wide open. Its owner forever gone. The wheels had since gone flat and the windows were covered in dirt and blood.

Daryl and Beth chose the house that sat at the end of the cul-da-sac, right in the middle. It had high brick walls in the backyard that faced an empty golf course. Beth recalled being called Cold Creek Court. She had asked Daryl if he could say it quickly without messing up at least three times. Daryl had only scoffed and told her to keep a look out. Daryl had checked the entire house from top to bottom as Beth settled a place for them in the living room. They had grown used to sleeping on the floor close to an exit.

She lay Charlotte on the sofa and smiled at her, "Hey, you. How we doin'?"

The baby gurgled with a wide grin; she loved when they spoke to her.

"Happy tonight, aren't we?"

Charlotte squirmed and raised her arms up to touch Beth's face. At five months her eyes were so blue and her smile so bright. She thrived despite the world she had been born into.

Daryl continued to search the house. It had seemed fine until that point. He stood in the hallway, in front of the basement door and listened to Beth's banter with the little girl. Distracted by Charlotte's giggles, he opened the basement door without thinking much of it and a flood of walkers pushed their way through without warning.

"Fuck!" He spat, completely taken back by the tiny horde that forced its way through. "Beth, run!"

"What?" Beth hadn't heard him at first. And it didn't take long for walkers to start pouring into the living room.

"Oh, shit." Beth breathed. She quickly picked up Charlotte from the sofa and held her to her chest.

"Take Charlotte and run!" Daryl was pushed back into the hall that led to the kitchen. He took out his knife and struck any walker that got too close.

Beth tried to make her way to the front door of the house when the dead rounded the sofas and blocked it. Her only way out of the room was the stairs that led to the second floor. Beth stepped back, hitting the coffee table and stumbled slightly but caught herself.

Charlotte startled by the sounds of the walkers and began to cry, alerting the walkers who hurried up the stairs after them. Beth ran into the upstairs hall and into the master bedroom where she closed the door behind her and ran to hide in the closet, locking the closet door behind her. Now she was trapped. Trapped in a closet with no way out, fearing for the life of her sweet child.

Beth held the crying infant in her arms, tightly to her chest. The five-month-old baby girl wailed something awful right into her mother's ear and Beth, with shaking hands tried without success to comfort her own child in the midst of all the chaos.

They found themselves on the floor, in the corner of a stranger's closet in the master room of the large colonial, hidden behind the dangling clothes. Beth's eyes closed and her face streamed with tears that would not stop falling. She cried without control, unable to fathom the bravery she had showed multiple times before. All she could think about was the crying infant in her arms and everything else jumbled in her mind.

The panic made her a mess, the fear was uncontrollable. Beth couldn't think. She couldn't find a way out.

Baby Charlotte's face was flushed, her cheeks drenched in tears. She hiccupped in between cries but nothing eased her. The door to the room burst open and the walkers flooded in. The closet door shook violently and the moans and growls of the dead seeped through the thick wood, as they grew desperate at the child's cries and the scent of the living hiding behind the door that wouldn't hold for long.

The door banged and a cry escaped Beth's lips. The infant let out another loud, ear-piercing shriek and Beth held her tighter, shielding her tiny body from the door. Beth pushed her body as tightly as she could into the corner, her feet slipped on the wooden floorboards.

Beth felt so useless to do anything. "Daryl," She cried silently against her child's head, calling out to the girl's father, "Daryl, please!"

She hadn't had a moment to think or grab any sort of weapon to defend her and the baby. All she could do was run before being completely surrounded.

"Shh, shh," She tried to calm her but the doors continued to bang and shake and the infant continued to cry.

"Daryl!" Beth cried again. "Daryl… _please_!"

The door continued to shake. Beth shielded the baby from the door, facing her towards the corner. She held her close, not knowing if it would be the last time she would hold her. Beth thought and she thought quickly. If she could, if she had enough strength, she would push past against the door and out into the horde, closing the door behind her. The dead would then descend upon her, forgetting about the baby still in the closet long enough for Daryl to come find her.

Whatever happened, Beth knew she'd sacrifice herself for her daughter. No doubts, no questions asked. Even if the baby girl grew up to never know her, Beth knew it was the right thing to do.

"I love you." She whispered to Charlotte, "I love you so much." Her whispers turned into cries, feeling her heart break in two. "You are my earth, baby girl, you are my sun." She rocked the baby and slowly, Charlotte began to calm down, "You are my peach, you are my plum." She kissed her soft head. "You are my everything."

Beth forced herself to slowly let go of the child. Coldness filled the space where their bodies had touched. Beth choked out a cry. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

Charlotte wailed once again when she felt her mother's warmth begin to disappear. She leaned towards Beth in attempts to reconnect with her. Then, suddenly, it was quiet. Beth stopped and turned towards the door. Her eyes glanced down to the crack on the bottom where the movement had stopped. She hugged Charlotte back to her chest.

The doorknob jiggled and the door yanked open. Daryl stood there, panting and covered in blood.

"Ya alright?"

Beth sprung to her feet and buried herself in her arms. Charlotte whined but calmed in her parent's presence. "You came." Beth whispered to Daryl. Her entire body was trembling.

Daryl hugged her shaking body. "Ya ain't gon' get rid o' me that easily."

.

They found shelter two houses down. Daryl kicked himself for what had happened but Beth told him he wasn't to blame. She was exhausted and shaken but was relieved that neither of them had been hurt and all had made it out alive.

That time, they both secured the house and found it walker free. Instead of huddling downstairs in the living room, they made their way upstairs to one of the bedrooms and lay in bed with Charlotte between them. Beth was the first to fall asleep. She slept close to Charlotte, not once waking during the night.

Daryl lay back on the bed, feeling confident with the way he had barricaded the house. He let himself close his eyes but not before he reached over and brushed Beth's cheek. She had started out so weak but now she was the strongest he had ever known her.

Daryl was proud. Beth was going to make it in the world. He knew she would.

.

The two survivors left the house in the morning with Charlotte in her baby carrier, strapped to Beth's chest. She goo'd and ah'd and babbled but remained calm for the most part.

There was a silence between them. One Daryl couldn't quite muster. He knew the night before had been a close call and he couldn't begin to imagine how it had fazed Beth. She must have thought they were going to die.

"Best not think 'bout it anymore." He spoke up.

Beth kept her eyes ahead. They were once again draped by the canopies of the trees.

"Ain't the first time and might not be the last." Daryl continued.

Beth rubbed Charlotte's back while she continued to babble nonsense. She didn't say anything, instead she leaned sideways and rested her body against Daryl's. "Thank you."

Daryl raised a brow, "What for?"

Beth cracked a smile. She lifted her head and looked at Daryl. "We'd be lost without ya, ya know."

Daryl scoffed meekly, "Course ya would."

Beth laughed and pushed him playfully. She secretly adored the moments they shared in where they could laugh amongst one another. Beth didn't know if it was Charlotte's doing, but she had been seeing a softer side in Daryl that she loved.

.

They continued to venture through the woods that night, coming upon a corpse or two. However, they were weak and down to the bone. It was nothing Daryl couldn't take care of with his bow. That night they slept huddled together under the stars, questioning why they had left the colonial. Daryl wrapped an arm around Beth while she held Charlotte in her arms and held them close. He stayed up half the night until Beth woke in the crack of dawn to feed the baby. Daryl took the opportunity to doze off for a while.

The road continued well into the evening. At one point, Daryl noted Beth's exhaustion and took the baby from her, strapping the carrier to his chest along with Charlotte herself to give Beth a rest.

"Thanks." Beth sighed softly. Her back was beginning to ache a little.

They continued the journey through the woods. At some point, they came across prints on the forest ground. Beth asked Daryl what they were. He took the crossbow off his shoulder and handed it to her, "Find out."

Beth was skeptic, "You sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah, think ya got the hang of it by now."

Beth took the crossbow and led the way. She followed the prints on the ground some thirty yards until she stopped and peered through the aimed crossbow.

"Almost got it." Daryl muttered.

"How do you know?" She asked, lowering the bow.

"Cause all the signs are there."

Beth continued to track the prints. "Definitely a walker." She announced sure of herself.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Daryl asked, trying to throw her off the trail.

"I'm sure I know what walker prints look like by now." She half teased. "I'm getting good at this, I'm tellin' you."

Daryl scoffed and brushed his hand forward, "Yeah, keep trackin'."

Charlotte lulled her head but did not wake.

They rounded some pines and came upon a small clearing. In the middle kneeled a walker eating something out of its hands, its back was to them. Beth aimed the bow and slowly made her way to the clearing. It was better to take care of the biter then and there.

Beth carefully crept up to it. She took a step forward upon the leaves and as soon as she set her foot down, a trap shut its clamp tight on her foot. Beth cried out in pain and fell to her side. The walker turned around, dropping a dead opossum to the floor and stood, making its way to Beth.

Daryl quickly took Charlotte out of the carrier and laid her down on the leaves. She began to wake and fuss.

Beth fought against the pain and aimed the crossbow, shooting a bolt straight through the walker's neck. It stumbled backwards, stunned for only a moment and came forward again. Daryl raced up to her, took the crossbow from her hands and used it to strike the walker down.

He then went to Beth's aid and unhinged the trap from her foot, setting her free. "Can you move it?"

Beth wiggled her foot but winced a little bit. "Yeah." She breathed. Both of them glanced up when they heard Charlotte cry out. She lay about three yards away where Daryl had set her down. She had rolled onto her stomach and fussed to be picked back up.

.

Beth didn't let the pain in her leg stop them from continuing on their journey. Daryl carried Charlotte since he noticed Beth limp a little when she walked. She didn't complain but Daryl knew she still hurt.

Daryl led them out of the forest and into a clearing.

"Would ya look at that?" Daryl hung the crossbow over his shoulder.

Before them lay a cemetery covered in tombstones. Beyond the sea of stones was an old, two-story house—the funeral home. Beth squinted her eyes slightly to get a good view of the house in the setting sunlight. "You think its safe?"

"Only one way to find out." He tilted his head for her to follow and she did.

Beth but pressure on her leg and winced, "Ow!"

Daryl was at her side quickly, "Ya alright?"

She nodded. "Just need to sit down for a moment."

Charlotte was out like a light in her carrier and did not wake. Daryl then turned his back to Beth and knelt down. "Hop on."

Beth gave him an unsure look with a raised brow, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's a serious piggy back. Jump on."

Beth sighed, "Fine." And hopped on Daryl's back.

Daryl gathered her weight and stood up with a soft grunt. "You're heavier than you look."

Beth secured her arms around his neck, careful of Charlotte's head. "Maybe there are people there."

"Yeah, if they are, I'll handle 'em."

"There's still good people, Daryl." She reminded him, reaching over to caress Charlotte's head. She was still fast asleep, unfazed by the world around her.

"I don't think the good ones survive."

Daryl made his way through the tombs in the direction of the funeral home. He lifted Beth up on his back every time he felt her slide down just a little.

Beth noticed a tomb off to the side and slowly slid off Daryl's back just as he stopped to notice too. He let her down slowly and they both looked to the old, marble tombstone that read "Beloved Father".

Daryl glanced at Beth and knew she was thinking of Hershel. Watching one's father be murdered in such a horrendous way without being able to do anything about it must have been fucking terrible, Daryl thought. He glanced down and picked up a couple of daisies growing from the edge of another grave and placed them on the stone.

The gesture reassured Beth and she slowly took a hold of Daryl's hand. She knew as long as they were together they would be fine.


	20. Be Good

**Don't Own TWD**

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you're all enjoying the new chapters.

.

 **TWENTY**

Be Good

.

The funeral home was an all white, two-story colonial. Daryl carried Beth and the baby all the way to the front door. Charlotte began to rouse when Daryl handed her and her carrier over to Beth. Beth softly shushed her and rubbed her little back. Daryl prepared his crossbow and opened the door.

The inside was neat and prim. The walls were covered in floral wallpaper, the floors were dark wood and the staircase had a decorative bannister. Daryl pounded the doorway with his hand to attract any lingering walkers. When nothing happened, he gave out a little whistle.

The commotion woke Charlotte and she turned her head to the sound of her father's whistle. Her blue eyes became alert and she made a humming sound.

"Give it a minute." Daryl muttered when Beth peered her head inside to see the house from the inside.

When nothing reared its ugly head, Daryl gave the okay to go in. He went in first and kept his crossbow positioned to shoot anything that came at them last minute. Beth stepped in after him with Charlotte and closed the door behind her.

"It's so clean." She commented, gazing around the place. There were no signs of cobwebs or a single speck of dust.

"Yeah, someone's been livin' here." Daryl replied. "They could still be around…so keep yer guard up."

Beth settled Charlotte securely in her carried and grabbed her gun. She followed Daryl into a room on the left where there were multiple chairs aligned next to one another. All of them were facing a coffin against the far wall. In the coffin lay the body of a well-preserved man.

When Beth approached, she placed her hand over Charlotte's eyes so the baby wouldn't see. Charlotte had already seen her fair share of corpses in her short life but Beth still felt uneasy about it all.

Daryl reached over to the man's face and wiped off the make up from his cheek, revealing the man's real green and gray rotting skin.

Down in the basement, they found two more bodies laid to rest on metal slabs. They were dressed in suits, ready to be prepared for burial. It was as if someone was still doing the job they had before the world went to absolute shit.

Beth hesitated on entering the room.

"Ah?" Charlotte made a little babble, turning her head so she could see what was behind her.

Daryl searched the cabinets for anything useful. He found some bandages and took them. "Let's get that ankle wrapped." He ripped the package with his teeth. He then noticed Beth staring at the corpses.

"Someone ran out of dolls to dress."

"I don't know, it's kind of beautiful." Beth replied, "They must have cared. It's like they still remembered these things used to be people... before all of this. They didn't let the world change them." She looked up at Daryl, "Don't you think it's beautiful?"

They locked eyes, studying each other's expressions, expecting a response from one another. Daryl knew Beth was still so full of hope for the world and for themselves. He could tell from the look in her big blues that pleaded him to believe the same thing. Still, Daryl couldn't exactly agree but he didn't want to disagree with her. Instead, he looked away and approached her, taking a hold of her arm and lead her to the counter.

"C'mon, gotta get that ankle wrapped."

.

The kitchen in the home was kept spotless as well. The cabinets were the first thing they raided. When the two opened the cabinets, they were amazed to find multiple cans of food, bottles of soda, fruit jars, boxes of cakes and macaroni.

"PB&J, peanut butter, pig's feet—looks like a good ol' red neck lunch, don't it, kid?" He asked Charlotte.

Charlotte turned her head to look at him and flashed him a two-toothed grin. She kicked her legs and jumped up and down in her harness.

"Ya bet she's old enough to try some peanut butter?" Daryl asked Beth.

"Probably not." She replied, "It's not that easy to eat."

"Yeah," He agreed, "Could get stuck in 'er mouth."

"All this looks so good." Beth grabbed a can of assorted vegetables and a jar of peanut butter.

Daryl stooped, "Wait a minute…"

"What?"

"There isn't a speck of dust on this…" The realization came to him, "This is someone's stash." He nodded to himself after thinking about it, "Alright, we'll take some and leave some."

Beth smiled, "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You do care. Like I said, there are still some good people."

Daryl opened a jar of grape jam, stuck his two fingers inside and them shoved them in his mouth in front of Beth.

"Oh, gross." Beth turned to walk away with her chosen treats. "Don't start teachin' her those kinds of manners." She referred to Charlotte.

"Fine but those pig feet—they're mine."

"You can have 'em. Huh, Lottie? We don't want no gross pig feet."

Charlotte smiled and gave out a little squeal.

"Don't be surprised." Daryl took another finger full of jam, "Kid's gonna end up more like her old man than ya think."

Beth smiled down at Charlotte, "Is that so?"

Charlotte reached her little hand towards the jar of peanut butter in her mother's hand.

.

Daryl nailed shut all the doors and windows to the house except the one to the front door. He laid out a thin rope out on the front porch with dangling empty cans to alert them if anything came through.

Beth was in the room with the chairs and the casket. Daryl had taken out the body and buried it out back. Charlie sat upon a little blanket on the ground next to the piano. She had two empty red cups in her hands and was bashing them together. She was sitting up on her own now. Beth called it a milestone. Daryl was just grateful his child had made it to six months. She was a tough little thing and every day she survived was some kind of miracle.

When Daryl entered the room, he stood under the doorway. It was the sound of the piano that had caught his attention and brought him into the room.

Beth was playing; she sang a song along with it. Charlotte abandoned the cups and watched with wide and interested eyes, completely transfixed by the music her mother was playing. She loved to hear Beth sing.

Daryl took in the moment, knowing very well they didn't get one as such every day and when they did, they had to get a hold of it, remember it and cherish it.

It was just the way things were.

Beth stopped playing and turned back to look at Daryl. She smiled softly and looked down to Charlotte. "I think she likes it."

"Me too." Daryl agreed.

Beth looked at him again not sure if he was agreeing with the fact that their child liked her singing, or if he too liked it just as much as Charlotte did. It was hard to tell with Daryl. But Beth was trying.

Daryl walked around the chairs, "Place is all nailed shut. The only way in or out is the front door."

Beth nodded at the information.

Daryl leaned down and picked Charlotte off the ground. "Gonna get a good night's sleep, aren't we baby girl?" He lifted her up over his head.

Charlotte giggled in utter glee and reached down to touch Daryl's face. Beth too smiled at the scene before her.

Daryl lowered the baby and took notice in the casket behind him. He sat Charlotte inside and then climbed in himself, laying back down on it. Charlotte grabbed onto his vest and pulled herself forward, crawling over to where his shoulder was.

Beth was amused, "What are you doing?"

"It's the comfiest bed I've had in years." He lay back on the pillow, making himself at home.

Charlotte sat at his side, right besides his chest and brought her little hands down upon him, patting Daryl's chest. "Ya should go ahead and play some more." Daryl suggested, "Keep singing." He reached over and caressed the back of Charlotte's hair.

"I thought my singin' annoyed you."

"There ain't no juke box so…" Daryl joked.

Beth smiled and turned around back to the piano where she continued to play and sing. _"Now I'm laughing at my boredom, at my string of failed attempts. Because you think that it's important and I welcome the sentiment…"_

Daryl listened to Beth's soft voice, glancing at their child who was playing with a button on his vest as he did so. He watched her little eyes focus on the button; lashes caress her cheeks every time she blinked. He watched her mousy curls around her ears and her chubby cheeks. He wished that moment wouldn't end.

 _"And we talk on the phone at night until it's daylight. And I feel clever, and I hear the slow in your speech. Yeah, you're half asleep. Say goodnight."_

.

Daryl was the first to wake in the morning. He prepared "breakfast" for the three of them. Well, the two of them since Charlotte was still on the milk. On the small table in the kitchen he laid out two liter bottles of soda, two jars of mandarins and two jars of peanut butter. After, he found a milk crate and placed one of Charlotte's blankets inside and sat it on one of the chairs.

When Beth was up and done feeding Charlotte, Daryl took the baby to the kitchen and told Beth to hold on. He then came back for her and carried her to the kitchen where he had it all set up.

Beth almost wanted to laugh when she saw Charlotte sitting in the milk crate at the table.

"Ain't no high chairs." He explained but Beth didn't mind.

Daryl sat her down in another chair across from his and next to Charlotte. "Let's eat." He reached over for the jar of mandarins and opened it. He dropped the lid on the table and it circled until it lay limp.

Both Beth and Daryl looked up and at one another when they heard the cans rattling outside. They both stood immediately. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and pointed at Beth, "Stay." He ordered since her ankle was still a bit bruised.

Beth took Charlotte out of the crate and held her. She waited a moment, listening to the sound of the door creaking as Daryl opened it.

"It's just a damn dog!" He called back.

Daryl knelt down to be at level with the dirty white dog that appeared to only have one eye. "Hi." He spoke softly and reached his hand out to him, "C'mere, boy."

The dog gave out a little yelp and ran off, ringing the cans as he did. Daryl stood and closed the door behind him. When he turned he found Beth with Charlotte in arms.

"He didn't come in?" She asked, raising the baby higher in her arms.

"I told you to stay back."

Beth smiled slightly, "Yeah, but, Daryl, you said there was a dog."

She was sure Charlotte had never seen a dog in real life before and would of liked to have seen her reaction to it.

Daryl noted the excitement in Beth's eyes and decided not to scold her any further. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Maybe he'll come back around. C'mon."

.

The two spent the day meandering around the home, waiting for anyone to show up. Who ever had left the food there had obviously been living there and would return sooner or later.

Beth spent the afternoon out on the front porch with the baby, keeping an eye out for the dog but there was no sign of it. Daryl sat out with her, not wanting to leave them alone.

Charlotte began to squirm in Beth's lap so Beth held her from under the arms and stood her up on the porch, facing Daryl.

"Yeah? That better sweetheart?" Daryl asked when Charlotte stopped fussing and began to smile.

Beth leaned her head forward to look at Charlotte's smile and couldn't help to do so also. "Soon she's gonna be walkin' right up to her daddy, aren't ya?"

The title still made Daryl's stomach flip. He often felt like he didn't deserve such a name and especially one given to him by the arrival of such a special little person. Nevertheless, every time he looked at her he realized he had never loved anything that ferociously before and it scared him how much more that love would grow as she did.

"Better be soon, kid. Ain't gonna be carryin' ya around forever."

Beth laughed, "Don't be mean."

"Ain't bein' mean. Bein' honest."

Charlotte squatted down and then jumped back up, trying to reach over for Daryl. She kicked a little leg out but was still too weak to try and walk on her own. So Daryl reached out for her and sat her upon his lap. Charlotte reached up to his face and tried to yank on his lip.

"Squirmy, ain't she?" He asked.

"Just a tad."

Beth glanced around the place. She hadn't seen a single walker since they left the woods. "Do you think the people that live here will come back?"

Daryl was too preoccupied with Charlotte to look away. "Dunno. Maybe."

"What if they don't?"

"Then they don't."

Beth leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her knees. She studied Charlotte on Daryl's lap and gave out a soft sigh. "Lottie seems happy here, don't she?"

"Little squirt looks all right to me."

"I keep thinkin' about the farm." Beth said out of no where.

Daryl glanced up from the baby to look at Beth.

"And how much Lottie would have liked it there."

"Sure she would of."

"Ya think so?" She met his gaze.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah."

Beth laid her cheek on her fist and studied the baby in her father's lap. "Do ya think one day we can give her a home? Like a _real_ home."

"Maybe." Daryl too looked at the baby, "Ain't no place safe enough now a days."

"You can't really still think that, can you?"

"Farm wasn't safe, prison wasn't either." Daryl muttered, still feeling resentment over what had happened there. They had lost too much that day.

"The prison could have been home…if there weren't bad people causin' harm." Beth implied.

"There's always gonna be bad people…ain't nothin' to stop that."

The baby cooed and both her parents looked at her.

"Gonna have to start teachin' 'er that too." Daryl continued.

"There's still good people, Daryl. Like the people that live here. She's gotta know that too." Beth smiled at the baby, "She's gotta have hope."

.

Charlotte's incoming teeth weren't a joke and her fussiness doubled throughout the evening. Beth decided to take her out for a walk along the graves. Her foot was feeling better and she could have used some fresh air. Daryl stayed on the porch keeping an eagle eye on them.

Beth sat Charlotte on her hip and strolled along the tombstones. She read the names and dates on the tombs; the majority of them were before the early 1900s and Beth grew curious of how old the house actually was. She also couldn't help to think about how lucky the deceased were to have lived full, normal lives before the end came to wipe humanity away.

Beth stopped at a small tombstone with the words "Sweet Child" carved in followed by the date "1864-1866". She felt a sadness fall to the pit of her stomach and kissed Charlotte's temple, feeling beyond lucky to have her.

Charlotte grew impatient and gave out a whiney cry.

"Shh, shh," Beth rubbed her back, _"Oh all the money that e'er I spent…I spent it in good company…"_ She sang softly and slowly to her to calm her down.

Once Charlotte heard her mother's singing voice she came to a calm and Beth continued to walk along the tombs, keeping close to the house and in view of Daryl.

" _And all the harm that e'er I've done…Alas, it was to none but me…"_ Beth stopped singing but kept Charlotte close to her chest, resting her cheek upon her small head. She had this feeling deep inside of her, as if someone had reached into her chest and tightly gripped her heart. She couldn't fathom the thought of losing her child like those parents had lost theirs and so many others had too. Beth wasn't strong enough for that.

She stopped and leaned down to pick a yellow dandelion from the grass. She plucked it and showed it to Charlotte, "Look, ain't it pretty, Lottie?"

Charlotte reached to grab it in her grubby little hand, squishing it.

Beth laughed lightly and kissed her chubby cheek, "I love you, Lottie." She spoke softly to her, "To the moon and back."

Beth held the little girl close, "You always gotta be good, Lottie. Always be kind to those who deserve it."

Beth glanced to where Daryl stood on the porch. "Be especially good for your daddy, he needs you a lot." She smiled at the girl that reached for her face, "I know you will."

.

When night fell upon the funeral home, Beth put Charlotte to sleep in her basket and she and Daryl continued feasting on their jars of chosen treats in the kitchen. They sat at the table with a few candles to light the room.

Daryl noticed Beth writing a note. "What is that?"

"I'm leavin' the people a thank you note."

"Why?" He questioned.

"For when they come back…" She paused, " _If_ they come back."

Daryl eyed Beth for a moment. She was leaving a thank you for someone she didn't even know. Sometimes Daryl couldn't fathom the size of goodness Beth had in her. She always talked about there being good people out in the world but as far as Daryl was concerned, Beth was the only good one left standing. He wanted to let her know that. He wanted to express it in an obvious way that over time, she had become that light at the end of the dark tunnel. Beth and their little girl had given him the hope he always denied having. Daryl wasn't good with words and knew if he ever let that kind of mush out of his mouth Beth would never let him live it down.

"Maybe ya don't have to write that." He said instead.

Beth eyed him with confusion and curiosity.

"Maybe we can stay here a little longer. Even if they come back…we'll find a way to make it work. They're insane but we can make it work." He nodded to himself, liking the sound of that idea, "Could raise the girl here. Make it home."

Beth couldn't help but to smile. She liked the idea of Charlotte having a permanent home. "So you do think there are good people out there. What changed your mind?"

Daryl held her gaze. He wanted to say, "You." But didn't. Instead he uttered, "You know."

"Know what?" Beth tried to coax it out of him.

Daryl tried not to look to amused. He dug his spoon into the jam and mumbled, "Dunno."

Beth mimicked him with a shrug and a mumble, "Don't…mmmm." She kept her gaze on him, "What changed it?"

Daryl continued to stare at her like the answer was written on his forehead. Beth waited, watching the emotions he held deep in his eyes. Then the answer came to her, "Oh…"

As soon as she spoke, they heard a dog barking outside followed by the dangling of the cans. Daryl reached over for a jar of food, "I'm gonna give that mutt one last chance." He stood to his feet and went to open the front door.

Instead of being greeted by the one eyed dog, Daryl was greeted by multiple rotting faces. He jumped and quickly shoved the door shut but the dead were already forcing their way through.

"Beth! Beth!" He shouted.

Beth came into the foyer with the crossbow in hand. She tossed it over to Daryl and he caught it with one hand. "Run! Get the kid and run!"

Beth ran to the living room and picked up Charlotte from the basket, securing her in her arms. Charlotte roused from her deep slumber and began to fuss.

Unable to hold the door any longer, Daryl pushed away and ran deeper into the house. "Beth!" he called out, "Pry open a window! Get the baby's shit and get out!"

"We're not going to leave you!" Beth called from somewhere in the house. It was dark and they could barely see their way through.

Daryl could hear Charlotte begin to whine. Her cries were bound to rile up the dead even more but he didn't care about that. All he cared about what getting his girls out of the house. "Get out to the road, I'll meet you there!" He ordered.

Beth stood in the hall with the baby in her arms and the basket dangling from her hand. She could barely see Daryl in the pitch-dark hallway, a crowd of walkers behind him. "Go!" He urged her.

Beth no longer hesitated and ran down the hall and into a room with a window close to the ground. She shut the door behind her and hurried to the window, dropping her pack down. Beth laid Charlotte back down in her basket. Charlotte kicked and protested.

"Shh, shh, it's okay baby, Daddy'll be right behind us." She pried open the window with great force and climbed out once the coast was clear. She then reached in and pulled the basket with Charlotte in it out and ran to the road like Daryl had ordered.

Inside the house, Daryl hurried down to the basement where he barricaded himself behind one of the slabs. He aimed his crossbow and shot a bolt at the first walker that came stumbling down the stairs. After, the entire crowd came fumbling down pinning Daryl and the slab against the wall. Daryl pulled out his knife and stabbed one by one in the head and through the eyes. He lost grip of the knife and used one of the syringes on the slab to do the work. When the crowd began to overpower him, Daryl ducked under the slab and made his way through the tiny room and up the window, slashing down walkers in his way.

He ran through front door of the house and out into the night where Beth was waiting for him out by the road. The closer he got to the road, the louder Charlotte's cries became. A walker stepped out from behind the trees and took Daryl by surprise. He didn't hesitate and used one of the bolt's to crack its skull open and pierce its brain. The corpse fell limp and Daryl continued onto the road.

He could hear Charlotte's cries coming from the dark but couldn't see Beth. When he approached the road, he saw Beth's pack on the ground, a bottle and a few diapers had spilled out. Daryl's eyes went further up the road where he saw Charlotte's basket. He heard the screeching of wheels and looked up to see a black car with a white painted cross on the back window hauling ass out of there.

"Beth!" He hollered and ran off after the car, "Beth!"

Just as he approached the basket, a walker did too. Falling to its knees to reach into the basket. Rage surged through Daryl and he tackled the corpse down, stabbing it repeatedly with a bolt until it stopped moving. He then grabbed the basket and pulled it towards him.

Charlotte lay there unharmed. Unhappy but unharmed. He picked up the basket with his little girl inside, his heart beating wildly out of his chest and with no further hesitation, Daryl ran after the black car.


	21. Remaining Light

**Don't Own TWD**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. I know it takes me forever to update each of my Bethyl fics but I'm trying to update all three as much as possible. Also, thank you all for your kind reviews and your love for this little world I made up inside of TWD. I wanted to update this new chapter asap so enjoy!

.

 **TWENTY-ONE**

Remaining Light

.

Daryl didn't stop until his knees gave out from beneath him and he buckled to the ground right before the fork in the road. He panted heavily, catching his breath. His skin hot and sweaty against the early morning cold. It was almost impossible to guess which way the car had taken Beth; even if he followed the correct path, who knows what others they took.

Daryl inclined his head, his emotions ravaging inside of him. He felt a mixture of anger and desperation mingled with fear. His light at the end of the tunnel had been snatched and now there was nothing but darkness.

Daryl felt the little body stir against his chest and looked down into his arms to see Charlotte rousing from her sleep. She had managed to doze off after crying for what seemed like hours. Then again, Charlotte always found ways to sleep in the most uncomfortable situations.

Before she fully woke, Daryl looked around his surroundings trying to quickly think of what he was going to do. Charlotte was bound to wake up hungry and demand to be fed but all Daryl could think about was Beth's loss. He felt the lump in his throat and the tears that threatened to break. How could she be gone just like that?

"Fuck!" Daryl slammed his fist into the pavement.

Charlotte gave a little startle and started to cry.

"Shit…" He muttered and calmed her, "Ya stop that. Yer fine." He rubbed her back.

Charlotte gave two more cries followed by angry grunts until she silenced.

The sun was barely rising from behind the trees and the pines but remained hidden behind dark, gray clouds. Daryl listened to the crowing of a raven hidden between the greenery. He continued to listen for the sounds of incoming walkers but heard nothing, just the beating of his broken heart in his ears.

It took him another moment to gather himself. A part of him wanted to choose a road and keep running down it in hopes of finding Beth and getting her back but there was so much unknown down those two paths. Was she still alive? Was she unharmed? Was she somewhere safe? How many had taken her? Were they armed? Daryl felt hopeless to answer those questions.

The other part of him put the baby girl in his arms first. She was sure to start crying to be fed and Beth had only packed a bit of back up formula in her pack. Charlotte had only been breast fed in her entire six months of life; the formula had just been there in case of anything. Well, anything had happened and Daryl needed to act fast.

He placed the baby in her basket and calmed her until she remained calm. He stood to his sore feet and looked down one road and then the other.

He heard Charlotte coo and glanced down to the basket where she lay grabbing her feet.

Daryl leaned down and picked up the basket, "Looks like it's just you and me, kid."

.

Charlotte's cries echoed through the woods, bouncing off trees in each and every direction, alarming anything close by. She kicked her legs inside the basket and balled her tiny hands into fists, frustrated that her cries were being ignored by her father who was trying his best to think amongst all the crying.

Finally, he set the basket down under a tree and rummaged through Beth's pack. "Gotta be here somewhere…" he muttered and rummaged until he found the empty bottle they had kept for any emergency. After, Daryl searched for the small tub of formula.

When he found the tub, he found it practically empty. It was then Daryl remembered that it had spilled out of Beth's pack when she had been taken.

"Fuck. That's just great…" He looked at the baby who looked back at him with a pout, "Gon' have to get ya more but till then yer just gonna have to make do."

Daryl mixed the formula in the bottle with the bit of water he had left. He vaguely remembered how Beth would do it for Judith back at the prison. Once the bottle was done, Daryl swooped Charlotte out of her basket and cradled her on his arm while he held the bottle with the other.

"Ain't what yer used to but it's all we got." He tried to insert the bottle in Charlotte's mouth but she wouldn't have it.

She moved her head in denial and whined. Daryl was sure that if she could talk she would be asking for Beth. Hell, he was asking for her too.

"Stop that. We ain't got all day." He scolded little Charlotte until she finally accepted the bottle.

She made a face at the taste of the formula but after a moment calmed down and glanced up at Daryl. Daryl sighed, "Better?"

Charlotte only continued to suckle the bottle but was not truly content. Daryl knew it wasn't the same for her. He had seen the close bond Beth had with her during her feedings and how content Charlotte seemed to be so close to her mother. A cold bottle wouldn't replace that. Needless to say, there was no use in being picky now. Charlotte had to get used to being without Beth. They both did.

When she finished the bottle, Charlotte fell asleep. Daryl laid her back in the basket and continued the journey through the woods. His main priority was to find more baby formula. Without it, Charlotte would soon starve.

.

He knew taking her would be dangerous but he knew that leaving her would be also. Still, the risk to take her was too much. Daryl had scoped multiple roamers lingering around the street of the small town they had come upon. At the edge of the street was a gas station with a convenience store. There had to be some formula there. There just had to. So, he dug a rope out of his pack and swung it over one of the high branches of a sturdy tree. He then tied one end of the rope to the basket where Charlotte still slept in.

He looked down at the baby wrapped in his jacket and hated himself for abandoning her for a few moments. Taking her to raid the convenience store was too much of a risk. If she cried the walkers would be on them like flies on a carcass.

"Gonna be right back." He told her, "Ain't gon' leave ya. I promise." He stood up and pulled the other end of the rope carefully. The basket slowly lifted off the ground with every tug until it was out of reach. Daryl tied the loose end around the tree with a secure knot and glanced up to see the dangling basket.

He would be in and out of the store before she would wake.

Or so he hoped.

.

Daryl emerged from behind the tree line with his crossbow in hand. The town was silent except for a few faint moans down the street. He aimed his weapon and moved forward. A sign that read "NO GAS" was plastered over the gas prices on the sign out front. Weeds had begun to grow out of the cracks on the pavement and dead leaves covered the ground.

Daryl made his way around back of the convenience store and jiggled the handle. It was locked shut. He tried the window and it was miraculously unlocked. He forced it open, poked his head to make sure the room was clear and climbed in.

He kept his crossbow aimed in front of him and made his way through the dusty back office. The room was covered in a thick layer of dust. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and adorned the corners. The place had a funky smell, as if not even a single survivor had opened the door and come through. Daryl noted the high chair at the table and mumbled to himself.

Daryl whistled soft enough for the walkers outside to miss it but high enough so anything inside would appear. Nothing did.

"Where the hell are ya…" he whispered in search of the baby formula.

The shelves had mostly been picked clean but Daryl managed to grab a few lingering cans of food. He wasn't picky about any of them and took what he could. He then came upon the baby isle at the corner of the convenience store by the women's toiletries and condoms.

Daryl picked up a small pack of condoms and scoffed, "Coulda come in handy…" He joked to himself about that night, tossing the condoms aside. Of course he didn't regret having Charlotte but it was ironic in a way.

The baby shelves had been rummaged by not everything had been picked clean. Daryl found two remaining tubs of formula and stuffed them into Beth's pack where he would continue to keep Charlotte's things. Daryl also grabbed a pacifier, a small pack of diapers and talcum powder. He couldn't live through another one of Charlotte's diaper rashes.

Finally, he was all set. All he needed was to get back to his baby girl.

Suddenly, a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder. Daryl reacted quickly and elbowed whatever it was in the face. The roamer stumbled backwards, crashing against one of the shelves, sending bottles and boxes to the floor. It then stood itself back up and reached its hands out for Daryl.

Daryl kicked the corpse away a second time and pulled up his crossbow, shooting a single bolt through the walker's head. It fell limp to the ground. Drawn by the slightest sound, walkers began to make their way to the store; Daryl could hear their moans and raspy sounds approaching. He waited no longer and escaped out the window.

.

Daryl quickly made his way through the woods but stopped when he heard crying in this distance.

"Shit!"

Charlotte's cries echoed through the forest alerting every living thing in the perimeter of her tiny existence. Walkers turned their heads and were immediately drawn to the sound like moths to a flame.

Daryl raced through the trees approaching the spot where he had left Charlotte dangling from the basket. The closer he got, the more walkers appeared. He held his crossbow in his hands, dodging walkers from left to right. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone. He knew it was a bad idea. But he had to risk it. Her life depended on the formula in convenience store.

Rotting hands reached out for him, snarling teeth snapped at his skin. Daryl pulled out his knife and stabbed at walkers when they got too close for his comfort. He stabbed a male walker in the head, its skull cracked when Daryl pulled out the knife. Rotten blood squirted out, spilling on the leaves below.

The closer he came to Charlotte's basket, the louder her cries became and more moans of the dead gathered.

Daryl took down a few more approaching walkers until he reached the perimeter. The basket was still dangling from the high branch but below it was a small hoard of walkers. There were at least a dozen of them, all reaching up towards the basket, trying in vain to reach the crying baby. Her hiding spot wasn't the best but at least it had been out of reach.

As soon as Daryl saw those biters surrounding his baby girl, he saw red. He put up his crossbow as he charged towards them. Bolts flew quickly through the air taking down the first few walkers in the crowd. When he was out of bolts, Daryl threw his crossbow to the ground and pulled out his knife, throwing it. It flew through the air crashing into the back of a biter's head. It went tumbling down without a beat.

A few of the dead turned at the commotion and darted towards him. Daryl reached behind him, pulling out his machete. He swung as the first walker with full force. The hit sliced right through the walker's face and its knees buckled beneath it.

The second walker tackled Daryl to the grunted; the weight of the dead pinned him against the forest ground. Daryl reached his hand out, his fingers searched desperately for a weapon, for anything. The walker tried desperately to bite a chunk out of Daryl's face with its yellow teeth. Its nose had fallen off as well as its lips and half of its face. Its remaining clumps of hair were grey and matted. It reeked something awful and Daryl felt the need to vomit but fought against it.

Another walker gave up on the infant's cries and took interest in the living archer struggling on the ground. Charlotte's cries escalated and became more desperate.

Daryl was able to grab hold of a rock and smashed it against the walker's face,

"Ya ugly sum'bitch."

The walker fell over letting Daryl reached into his boot where he pulled out a switchblade and threw it, striking the incoming walker between the eyes. He then jumped up to his feet and smashed the first walker's head in to the ground. Chunks of brain spilled on the forest ground.

Daryl wasted no time and retrieved his switchblade from the skull of a dead biter. With no hesitation he grabbed the closest walker by the shoulder, spinning it around and stabbing it from under the neck.

One by one the walkers dropped like flies around him and by the time Daryl was done, he was out of breath, panting.

He untied the rope and gently lowered the basket until it touched the ground. Charlotte lay inside, still wrapped in his jacket and unharmed. She looked positively peeved and Daryl felt guilty for leaving her.

"Shh, there, there, sweetheart. I got ya. I got ya now." He swooped her out of the basket and into the safety of his arms, "I ain't gon let nothin' happen to ya."

Charlotte complained and fussed, angry that she had been ignored for so long. She wouldn't stand for it and she was letting Daryl know.

"Already getting' attitude?" He asked, lifting her up in his arms and standing to his feet, "I said I was sorry."

Charlotte gave out a little sound that sounded much like a growl and looked around to the dead bodies on the ground. She then looked up and moved her head from one side to the other as if looking for someone else.

Daryl knew who she was looking for.

Beth.

A heavy feeling fell to the pit of his stomach. How could he have forgotten for a single moment that Beth was gone?

"Ain't no use…" He muttered to the baby, "S'just us."

.

The first night without Beth, Daryl found refuge in a small trailer park. He boarded up the windows and blocked the front door. Charlotte was once again fed and changed and finally fast asleep on the blankets upon the living room floor. But getting her to sleep hadn't been easy.

She had cried and fussed and looked to one way and then the other as if in search for Beth. Daryl knew she must have been wondering where her mother was and cried for her until she finally fell asleep.

Daryl sat against the wall next to the blanket and watched her sleep. He was exhausted from hearing her holler in his ear all night. She had fought going to sleep for about thirty minutes until she finally succumbed to it. Daryl couldn't imagine every single night being like that. He'd go insane.

It was then he remembered something that Beth said a few days after Charlotte was born in the small cabin in the woods. She held the baby in her arms, smiling down upon her.

 _"It's like I finally know what my life's about, ya know?"_

Daryl still remembered the happiness in her eyes when she glanced up at him from their child. And even though Charlotte had been an absolute nightmare that night, Daryl knew too.

He laid down next to Charlotte and let himself rest. After a moment, Daryl turned his head to see her sleeping little face. Not all the light had been stolen from the end of his black tunnel. There was still some waiting for him.


	22. Good Luck Charlie

**Don't own TWD**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! More feels coming your way!

.

 **TWENTY-TWO**

Good Luck Charlie

.

That night Daryl found a shack just outside a burned down house at the edge of the woods. He set up their sleeping bag down along with a gas-powered lantern and barricaded themselves inside for the night. The rain had started as a trickle but poured down onto the small shack with a heavy force.

Daryl cradled the bay in his arms, holding the bottle of formula to her mouth, relieved that he had been able to scavenge that can of powdered formula for her. It had been a close call, leaving her alone in that basket handing from the tree. Nonetheless, Daryl was glad his child was unharmed but it had been too close of a call. Daryl couldn't even imagine the rope snapping. He didn't want to think about that.

Charlie ate vigorously, sucking quickly on the bottle as if her life depended on it.

"Is it good, Charlotte?" Daryl asked amused. It was a moment of peace and relief after a long day of fear and struggle. A small smile had pressed across his lips, relieved to have a moment to themselves. The baby cooed slightly and continued to eat.

"Charlotte." Daryl muttered her name out loud, "Kind of a mouth full, ain't it?" He studied Charlotte's face, glad that she was safe and sound in his arms. Daryl pressed his lips together, thinking, "How's a nickname, huh? Just to keep it short..."

Charlotte kicked her little legs, her little fists wailed about and continued to eat. She liked it when Daryl spoke to her.

Daryl stared down at the baby, her face visible with the help of the lamp that wouldn't last them another night. He thought about it but it only took him a moment to come up with the right name.

"Charlie." The name slipped out of his mouth in almost a whisper. "Ya like that, sweetheart? Charlie?"

Charlotte peeked up at her father with those brilliant blue eyes and gave him a side smile, milk spilling from the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, I think ya like the sound o' that." Daryl smiled down at her. The name fit her just right.

And it was in that moment that Daryl felt a small spark of hope. He knew the feeling was a small one and in some days it would feel non-existent but for that moment he held onto whatever he could.

.

Days had gone by, maybe weeks. Daryl wasn't keeping track. All he knew was that the weather was changing. It was growing warmer by the day, leaving behind what must have been April showers and entering the summer season. He wasn't looking forward to that Southern heat but it would be better than the winter to come.

One that day, Charlie would not stop crying and Daryl had run out of means and patience to comfort her. He had fed her, changed her and burped her. He had done everything he knew Beth would have done to comfort the child but it was to no avail. He felt useless to aid her crying and she continued to do so in the hidden comfort of the woods.

Daryl wasn't too good with her, or so he thought. He didn't know the difference between her cries. He couldn't tell if she was hungry or angry or just wanted attention. He struggled to parent her on his own. But he was trying his best.

In the weeks that Beth had been missing, he really was giving it his all. He had managed to find the baby some formula to keep her fed and most importantly, alive. He had also managed to find them multiple shelters and food for himself.

Charlie brought her fists in to her face in frustration for her father could not find a way to soothe her tears. Daryl knew she missed Beth. He could tell by the way she'd often look around for her and how she would struggle to fall asleep without the sound of her voice. He noted it in the first moments of ever bottle feeding when she'd deny the formula. The girl missed her mother but it wouldn't be long until she fully forgot her.

Daryl knew he couldn't comfort Charlie the way Beth did and he knew the shitty formula was no replacement for the nourishment she had been able to provide their child. Charlie had been forcefully weaned and she wasn't too happy about the fact. Finding that comfort in her mother's warmth and the safety in her arms was not the same as a cold, plastic bottle. Still, it was the best Daryl could provide for her.

Daryl held the baby against him, calming down the tears that rolled down the girl's rosy cheeks. He was desperate to ease her crying and his nerves were shot. They were out in the open of the Georgia forest and Daryl feared that the girl's non-stop crying would attract any straggling walkers—or worse, the living.

"What's wrong?" Daryl demanded, pulling the baby away from his chest and dangling her before him. He studied her for a moment. Her golden locks had thickened and begun to darken into a light brown, no longer blonde. Her cheeks and little button nose were rosy red from crying.

"What do ya want?"

Charlie hiccupped and commenced to cry.

"Beth?" Daryl asked growing frustrated that she couldn't just speak up and tell him what she wanted, "Is that why yer cryin'? Cause ya want Beth?"

Charlie gave out a frustrated whine. Daryl huffed and set the baby down on a stump near by. She was able to sit up on her own now. She watched Daryl as he backed away and reached a hand to him, whining for him to take her back in to his arms.

Daryl glared at the baby. He became frustrated just by looking at her. Not because he blamed her but because he blamed himself for not being able to calm her. "Well, she ain't here!" He snapped, throwing his hand in the air, "She's gone! Don't ya understand that?"

Charlie stopped her crying for a slight moment, startled by her father's sudden outburst. She focused on him with watery blue eyes and started to cry again after a moment. Her shrills pierced through Daryl's ears and he winced at the ear piercing sound.

He shook his head. "Ya don't get it. She's gone…" he stumbled backward but gained his footing. "Yer Mama's gone. She ain't comin' back."

Charlie peered around their surroundings, searching for her mother, wondering why her cries had not brought her over like they always did. Even though she was far too young to comprehend anything, there were mere things her little mind could grasp. Perhaps it was instinct to cry for her mother, perhaps it was Beth's face that she had grown accustomed to. Daryl couldn't tell but he saw the baby's desperation to be comforted by her mother and he knew she missed her but there was nothing he could do.

Beth was gone.

He had tried to find her but the car that took her disappeared in to thin air. The state of Georgia was a big place; she could be anywhere. Hell, maybe she wasn't even in Georgia anymore. Maybe she wasn't even alive…

Daryl hated himself for thinking of it. It wasn't a reality he was ready to accept. All he knew was that Beth was gone. She was just gone.

Charlie stared at him with watery eyes, raising her little arms up for him to pick her up. Whenever she did that, Beth would swoop her up immediately. Daryl was hesitant to pick her up but in the end, his heart melted at the sight of his daughter's big blues pleading for his help. He walked over and swooped her up from the stump. Charlie rested her head against his chest and whined, finding comfort in his arms just like she had done so in her mother's.

"I'm all ya got now." He told her as he rubbed her back and her cries settled to a calm, "Ya gotta understand that."

.

What Daryl hated most besides the ravenous walkers that were attracted to Charlie's never ending cries, were dirty diapers. Diapers were hard to come by in the first place. They were a luxury and Beth had been using cloth diapers mostly but Daryl wasn't one for washing a shitty piece of cloth afterwards. He didn't have that kind of patience. So, wherever they went, he collected as many diapers as he could along with formula and new bottles.

One of his favorite things was the pacifier he often stuck in Charlie's mouth to keep her quiet. She was quite vocal and let him know of any discomfort she had. So far, Charlie's first summer had not been kind to her. The heat was uncomfortable and she fussed profoundly but with the passing days she seemed to grow accustomed to it.

Daryl carried the child in her carrier, strapped to his chest. Charlie liked facing forward so she could see where they were going. Dangling from her carrier, sucking on her pacifier, she was mostly content.

Throughout their journey, Daryl tried to minimize his encounter with the dead the best he could. Fighting them off while Charlie hung from the carrier around his chest was not the best situation and one he didn't want to find himself in. Caring for the child on his own left him exhausted beyond belief. He just didn't have the strength to fight off the roamers.

The heat was bearing down on them as they made their way down the train tracks in the direction of a town a few miles down south. Daryl had it in the back of his mind that the car with the white cross could be anywhere and he wanted to be thorough. He couldn't just abandon the thought that she was truly gone.

Charlie hung from his chest, facing him. Her cheeks were a rosy red and the ends of her curls stuck to her forehead and cheeks. The heat had made her quite mellow and her head lulled from side to side, wanting to nap but not being able to get comfortable enough to do so.

Daryl stopped when he came upon a railway bridge; it was about forty yards long or so with a forty-five yard fall. Down below flowed another railway track to cushion their fall. Daryl studied the sketchy bridge with no railing.

"Well, looks like we ain't got no option." He told Charlie and took a step forward.

Once he did, Daryl stopped and listened. Beyond the humming of the insects he could hear the faint yet distinct moans of the dead growing closer and closer. He spun around to see a horde heading their way.

"Shit…" he muttered and turned back to step onto the bridge but hesitated when the wood creaked beneath him. If he crossed the bridge, the walkers were sure to spot them in plain sight. So instead, Daryl hurled the crossbow over his shoulder and carefully climbed down the side of the bridge along the rocks and the dirt.

Charlie whined at the rugged movement but Daryl softly shushed her. He then hid beneath the bridge, his body pressed against the bricks of the pillar holding the bridge up against the earthy ledge.

"Shh, s'all right sweetheart." He whispered to the baby, softly rubbing her back. Daryl glanced up at the cracks between the tracks just a few feet above their heads. Dust seeped through the cracks as the aimless bodies made their way across.

The moans and growls of the dead became louder and the stench was pungent in the air. They crossed the bridge like cattle, unbeknownst to the living down below them. Daryl gave a start when something sturdy landed down on the tracks below with a loud splat. It was a body. Soon after that one, was another and then another. Walkers began to lose their footing, falling off the edge of the bridge and down to the hard ground below.

Charlie whined again, fussing against Daryl's chest. She then gave out a short little squawk and Daryl swore he felt the earth stop moving.


	23. Kindly Strangers

**Don't Own TWD**

 **A/N:** Negan is killing me here. I love him but I hate him. Also, I miss Beth.

.

 **TWENTY-THREE**

Kindly Strangers

.

He held his breath as if it would do anything to silence their presence. The walkers above them riled up something fierce at the sound of the child below them. The bodies continued to fall, splatting on the ground down below. Some walkers survived the fall and their crushed bodies wrangled about, squirming and wheezing.

Daryl held Charlie against his chest, pushing himself back against the wall behind him. A walker stumbled down upon the hill on the left of them. It took it a moment to gather its bearings but when it did, it stood to its feet and raised its arms up to Daryl.

"Shit." Daryl spat under his breath. He grabbed a hold of his crossbow and shot the walker through the head.

He ran past it, yanked the bolt out of its head. When Daryl tried to run forward, another bony hand grabbed a hold of his ankle and yanked it hard. Daryl fell towards the ground, jerking his body to his side to save Charlie from the landing. The baby gave out a startled cry that only riled the dead even more.

Walkers jumped off the ledge, hit the ground with a hard thump and a splat. Those able to stand back up followed after the living. Daryl kicked the dead off him, scrambled up to his feet and took off, dodging any corpse that lunged his way. He didn't stop until the sounds of the dead did. He didn't stop until the baby in his arms protested.

It must have been about a mile down from the bridge, maybe even more. Daryl felt as if he had run forever just like the night Beth was taken. He buckled beneath the shade of a tree, gasping for breath and covered in sweat.

"Sum'bitch." He muttered in between breaths. "Just our luck."

He took Charlie out of her carrier and studied her. She was covered in dirt and very annoyed but otherwise was unharmed. She fussed but he managed to calm her with a few pats to the back.

"Yer alright, kid. Yer alright." He sat her down on the grass in front of him while he caught his breath.

"Ain't much use tryin' to fight them walkers…" he dug through their pack and brought out their canteen, "Not with you danglin' off my chest."

Charlie lost her balance and fell backwards on her back and rolled to her side, making gibberish.

Daryl looked around their surroundings with no idea on where they were. It was all fine by him. He'd put them right back on track. He always did.

.

All Daryl heard day and night was the wailing of the child. She cried as soon as she woke up and didn't stop until she dozed off or was being fed. She cried when she was set down and she cried when she was placed in her career. It wasn't until Daryl changed her diaper that he found the culprit.

He lay Charlie down upon the grass in a small clearing. They were about two miles down from the closest town and he was planning on finding shelter there for the night. Some thick walls would keep them safe during the night.

"Getting' pretty tired of cleanin' yer shitty diapers." He told her, holding his breath from the horrid stench he would never get used to. "Ya know that?"

Charlie looked at him and cracked a smile.

Daryl scoffed, "Yeah, yeah. You best hope I don't live long enough for you to return the favor."

When he had cleaned her up he discovered the pink rash that was spreading around her bottom. "Well, shit. No wonder yer cryin' bloody murder." He rummaged through the pack to look for anything that could be of help but had no clue what that could be.

If Beth were there…the thought ran through his mind.

"Well, she ain't." he muttered to himself and packed up their belongings. He was sure he would figure something out.

.

Daryl finally found a little bit of luck when Charlie fell asleep just as they arrived into town. It was small but Daryl stayed in the outskirts. He found refuge in a small building that used to be an office of sorts. He placed Charlie in her basket with a pacifier while he blocked the windows and the front door entrance.

Afterwards, he looked around the place but found nothing of interest but traveling pamphlets and pens. He rummaged through the packs again in search of anything that could be of use to help him cure the rash on Charlie's bum. She wasn't so fussy as of yet but he had to take care of it sooner or later. Beth had told him about rashes but for the life of him he couldn't remember.

Charlie woke multiple times during the night to be fed. Daryl was exhausted but obliged to her whines before anything outside caught wind.

When morning rose, Daryl gathered baby and all and snuck out of the office. He scavenged a small pharmacy but nothing much was left in the baby isle. However, he did manage to snag a teething ring.

Just on the outskirts of town was an apartment building. The windows on the first floor were broken but replaced with wooden boards. Daryl glanced up at the windows on the higher levels. The place seemed pretty abandoned early on but he couldn't let his guard down and let appearances lead him on. There was always something hiding around the corner.

Daryl entered the building through a back door in the building. When he entered, the smell was overwhelming. "Shit." He muttered and pulled a blanket out of his pack and draped it over Charlie so she wouldn't be too exposed to the rotten smell. While she hung from her carrier, Daryl grabbed his crossbow and kept it aimed steady in front of him.

The room appeared to be some sort of back or storage room. The floor was littered in trash and forgotten sleeping bags where someone once slept in between the isles or useless junk. Daryl heard the buzzing of flies and looked around a shelf to the far corner of the room where a dead body hung around the neck from a rope. He took a few steps toward it, studying it from a close distance. It must have been hanging there for a long time; long enough to stench up the place at least.

The body slowly reanimated and a wheezy breath escaped its lipless mouth. "Guh…" Its eyes opened and it wiggled on the rope, raising its arm towards Daryl.

Daryl raised his bow and shot a bolt through its head to keep it from making too much noise. "Shut up."

.

Daryl found them a suitable flat on the fourth story all the way at the end of the hall. Many of the apartment units were locked shut. Some had broken down doors and others had just been left open. The flat he chose had been lived in but whoever had been there had left in a rush, barely having touched anything at all. However, many of the cabinets and drawers were left open and emptied of their belongings.

Daryl set the basket down on the living room floor and sat Charlie down on it.

"Hang here for a moment. Ya old man's gotta check the rest of this place out."

Charlie pouted at being set down but made no further fuss. The rest of the place was suitable to stay for the night; maybe for a couple of days depending on how the first night went and sadly to his luck, it didn't go so well. Charlie cried up a storm so loud it made Daryl nervous. He had tried to block out the sound as best he could but something was bound to hear them.

Charlie's cries continued into the night. Daryl had lit a single candle to illuminate the room whilst he calmed her. He laid her before him on the sleeping bag, waiting until she tired herself out. Whilst he did, Daryl thought back to when he was a teenager. He and his father had moved into a shitty trailer. Merle was off at Juvy again. He remembered next door there was a baby. He could hear it crying day in and day out. His old man was too drunk to hear it or too drunk to care. But the baby's mama, well, there was no liquor hard enough for her to block out the sound. Then one day, in the middle of the baby's cries, it just stopped and there was nothing but silence.

Daryl didn't know what happened to the kid but he had a hunch. A good shaking must have done it for he never heard it again.

He glanced down at Charlie while she squirmed and whined and he just couldn't imagine harming her. Not even when she was being a huge pain in his ass.

Daryl jumped when a couple of trash cans tumbled on the street just outside the apartment building. He carefully peered between the heavy blinds to see a couple of walkers roaming the place. They were growing restless but couldn't quite pinpoint where the crying was coming from.

Then Daryl heard it, the knock coming from the door. He froze for a moment, unsure of what he had just heard. Slowly, he turned around to look at the door. Silence. One of Charlie's whines. Then there it was again, the knock. He hurried to the table and retrieved his crossbow and then stood in front of the sleeping bag where Charlie lay.

Slowly, he made his way to the door and placed his hand on the knob. His heart beat wildly against his chest. He peered through the peephole of the door but saw no one in the dark hall.

He jumped when another knock vibrated the door.

"I know you're there." Came a young woman's voice.

Daryl froze. He hadn't heard another adult's voice in what felt like an eternity.

"Listen, neighbor to neighbor…Can ya quite him down?"

Daryl didn't respond.

"Got a lot of dead heads out there and I'd rather appreciate it if they didn't know we were here…ya get me?"

"She's got a rash." Daryl blurted out unsure of why he had disclosed that information to a complete stranger. He didn't even now anyone was in the building, he was sure he had cleared it out.

"Oh." The moment said, "That sucks." Followed by footsteps and she was gone.

Daryl stayed vigilant all night but the mysterious stranger did not appear again. Charlie whined a little bit longer into the night until Daryl rocked her to sleep. It was at dawn when Daryl began to doze off that he heard the knock at the door again. He jumped to his feet and checked on the baby. She was still asleep in her basket. He quickly went through the door and checked through the peep hole.

There was no one.

Testing his luck, he opened the door ready to aim but was greeted by nothing. Something then caught his eye and he looked down the floor to see a small little bottle of what appeared to be some kind of ointment. He leaned down and picked it up.

"Desitin?" He gruffed and opened the crumpled up note attached to it.

 _"For your kid's butt."_

Daryl shook his head, mildly entertained at the mysterious stranger's act of unwarranted and surprising kindness. Things like that just didn't happen. At least not anymore.


End file.
